


The Moon Is Rising

by INotNormal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alpha Scott, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Stiles, Dead Allison Argent, Derek Has a Crush on Stiles, Elementary School, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Happy Ending or Sad Ending, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Never Left, Kidnapped Stiles, Love, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Nogitsune Trauma, Nogitsune is back, Peter Parker in love, Peter Saves The Day, Peter cant protect Stiles, Peter loves sooo much Stiles, Peter want to help Stiles, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Spiderman in action, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Needs a Hug, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles wants to protect Peter, Stiles-centric, Tortured Stiles Stilinski, Void Stiles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INotNormal/pseuds/INotNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de Stiles después del Nogitsune parece una pesadilla. Los rechazos por parte de su manada, los constantes golpes e insultos,el aumento de sus ataques de pánico además de los terribles recordatorios de las víctimas del demonio.</p><p>El castaño decide por voluntad propia irse a vivir un largo periodo a Nueva York en un vano intento de formar una nueva vida, tener nuevos amigos y nuevas aventuras. Comenzar desde cero y tener la vida normal que tanto había estado anhelando.</p><p>Para su desgracia, la esperanza de vida normal no es una de las cosas que le depara el futuro a él y a su nuevo compañero de química, su nombre Peter.</p><p>Peter Parker.</p><p>Esta historia es sobre el miedo, y lo que sucedió después.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ❁The beginning of chaos

Stiles lo sabía, después del incidente del Nogitsune ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Allison, su mejor amiga había muerto por culpa suya y Aiden también. El Nogitsune saco lo peor de él, había logrado alejar a todos y cada uno los que él amaba. Scott, su mejor amigo y compañero de aventuras ya no podía ni dirigirle la palabra mientras que Derek no podía ni mirar al castaño, todos estaban dolidos por la muerte de dos miembros de la manada.

Pero él no podía aguantar más, las miradas furiosas de la manada y los malos tratos hacia el hacían que sus ataques de pánico fueran más frecuentes.

Necesitaba irse lejos, lo más lejos posible.

Una urbanización que sea tan ruidosa y escandalosa en todos los aspectos que hagan que olvide el pequeño pueblo de Beacon Hills.

New York, sería perfecto para él. Ya se había inscrito en University Empire States, para iniciar su primer año en curso común. También su padre había ayudado encontrando un buen sitio para que se quedara, una pequeña casa para un estudiante de preparatoria.

Ahora se encontraba en el porche de su casa, junto con sus maletas. Ya que varias de sus cosas -muebles, comics, libros..- habían sido enviadas a New York con una semana de anticipación y todo sin que la manada sospechara.

El castaño se había estado preparando para este momento durante toda la semana, no quería separarse de su único familiar vivo, pero no tenía más opción. Se despidió de su padre dándole abrazo sin ni siquiera intercambiar algunas palabras para luego tomar sus maletas junto a su mochila y dirigirse al taxi.

 El transporte que lo llevaría lejos de su vida, lejos de Beacon Hills. El conductor le ayudo a meter las maletas a vehículo mientras que el castaño llevaba a su lado la mochila y así poder emprender el largo camino hacia el aeropuerto. Con una mirada triste, le dio un último vistazo la fachada de su casa.

_“Probablemente vuelva para navidad”_

Aunque él sabía que no sería posible.

Lo inundo el inquietante sentimiento de tristeza. Estaba abandonando todo lo que amaba, su padre, su vieja vida, su muy amado Jeep con el cual había vivido tantas experiencias de un adolescente normal hasta persecuciones sobrenaturales, su mejor amigo Scott. ¡Demonios! Hasta extrañaría al profesor Harris.

Sus ojos se empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, pero intentaba reprimirlas, no se permitiría llorar.

Maldita sea, él no tenía la culpa de que un espíritu de zorro maligno lo eligiera para poseerlo. El jamás llevo a cabo sus acciones a voluntad propia, él solo había sido una marioneta y el Nogitsune su titiritero.

Intento cambiar su ánimo ya que en poco tiempo llegaría al aeropuerto, se contó a si mismo viejos chistes, anécdotas y comentarios sarcásticos que usualmente le contaba a la manada para alivianar el ambiente en momentos de tensión. No funciono, solo hizo que extrañara más su hogar.

-Maldita sea- Susurro para sí mismo, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

Necesitaba llegar a Nueva York, y rápido. Pero Stiles estaba demasiado centrado en sus pensamientos que no se inmutó que el vehículo había llegado a su destino.

-Joven, hemos llegado a su destino - Le aviso el conductor.

-¿Eh? ¡A si, gracias! - Bajo rápidamente del taxi con sus maletas de R2D2 y Batman, para luego pagarle lo correspondido al chófer del vehículo.

Tomó sus maletas, mientras salía de un salto del vehículo.

-Nueva York, prepárate que aquí viene Stiles Stilinski.

Y emprendió una corta pero rápida caminata hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, su vuelo saldría en menos de 15 minutos así que no podía darse el lujo de ver las “mierdas” para turistas. Atravesó corriendo con sus maletas desde un extremo del aeropuerto hasta el otro, rápidamente pasó por revisión y finalmente puso sus maletas en la cinta transportadora, pero llevo consigo su mochila, volvió a correr, pero esta vez para poder abordar el avión.

Por fin, se desplomo completamente agotado en su asiento correspondido junto a la ventana como a él le gustaba. Las piernas le dolían horrores, sentía como si hubiera corrido medio maratón, pero haciendo a un lado la molestia física, se encontraba de maravilla.

-Pasajeros del vuelo N°234, favor de acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, el vuelo despegara en 5 minutos y gracias por elegir nuestras aerolíneas- Dijo la voz mecanizada de la azafata.

Soltó un largo suspiro, finalmente estaba se tranquilo. Pero se sentía un poco triste, y a la vez sentía a flor de piel la emoción de conocer otra ciudad. No sabía lo que era, pero decidió llamarlo, “ _el placer de marcharse_ ”.

Por ahora, solo le quedaba esperar y como había dicho la azafata, el vuelo despego exactamente después de 5 minutos. Stiles no tenía sueño así que saco su laptop de la mochila e intento leer un poco acerca de la situación actual de Nueva York, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo "normal".

Cerró su laptop, y la guardo en su mochila. Mientras se retorcía en su asiento en búsqueda de una cómoda posición para poder dormir bien y hasta que lo logro pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que no sabía es que había emprendido un largo viaje a lo que podía ser su perdición o salvación.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! :D  
> Muchas gracias por leer, este es mi primer fanfiction sobre Teen Wolf y es pero que les guste tanto como a mi.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego! :D


	2. ❁Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Quién dice que los sueños y las pesadillas no son tan reales como el aquí y ahora?”  
> .-John Lennon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos se alternaran entre ambos protagonistas -Stiles Y Peter-.  
> Para aclarar algunas cosas del fic:
> 
> ❁Peter es amigo de Gwen y Harry, pero con Flash arreglaron sus problemas del pasado y aparecer se llevan mejor, no son muy amigos pero por lo menos se toleran el uno al otro.
> 
> Eso es todo por aclara hasta ahorita, disfruten del fic.

-¡NO VOY A DEJARTE!-. _Su voz desgarro su garganta, el jamás lo abandonaría._

-Tienes que hacerlo- _.Sus ojos tintados de un café claro le transmitían tranquilidad al igual que su tono de voz._ -Por favor.

-¡SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO!- _.Le miro suplicante, no podía abandonarlo. El era su mundo entero, como podía pedirle hacer eso. El no podía, tanta la tristeza que sentía que su voz se quebró.- ¿Es que tengo que perderte a ti también?_

_Pero antes de que él le contestara se escucho una fuerte explosión arriba de sus cabezas, seguido de varios pedazos de concreto desprendiéndose de lo que había sido antes una magnifica construcción._

_Iban a caer justo debajo de ellos._

_Ni sus sentidos arácnidos pudieron hacerlo reaccionar tan rápido._

_Los segundos parecían eternos._

_Como si su garganta se hubiera cerrado y sus músculos se congelaran, no pudo advertir al castaño del peligro. Solo observar lo que estaba a punto de suceder._

_Los pedazos de concreto caerían sobre él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

-Peter-. _Su voz no mostraba miedo alguno, solo su usual tono despreocupado y relajado, sus hermosos y cálidos ojos cafés y una sonrisa sincera, de esas que dicen que todo estará bien aunque no sera verdad._

-¡NO!

 

 

Peter despertó sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y temblando. Ya eran 3 noches que soñaba lo mismo, el en medio de una batalla junto a su equipo para salvar Nueva York y al resto del mundo, el ayudando a sacar a los ciudadanos fuera del campo de guerra para poder llevarlos a una área más segura y después encontrarse con "él", no sabía quién era pero siempre en sus sueños parecía saberlo, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

_Eso no tenia sentido._

-El cerebro humano no puede crear rostros, solo recordar los que ya has visto-.Susurro para sí mismo intentando calmarse.- Así que en algún momento tendré que haberlo visto-.La idea de que fuera real le inquietaba.

Escucho pasos apresurados desde el piso de arriba, y luego dirigirse a las escaleras. Peter sabía que ellos no tardarían en irrumpir a su habitación para saber el origen de su grito. Ya le había pasado las ultimas 2 veces y aunque el sueño fuera una experiencia aterradora no podía negar que ellos preocupándose por él, le divertía.

-Y la puerta se abrirá en 3...2...-

¡BOOM! La puerta de su habitación voló en pedazos dejando a la vista las personas que hace momentos de habían encontrado detrás de ella.

 

 

Entro primero Tony Stark con .un guante de Ironman y su otro bazo sujetándolo como su sujetara una pistola aunque se veía un poco amenazador pero su pijama de pantalón largo y camisa de manga larga color azul y dibujos de nubes contrarrestaban el efecto que provocaba el arma, seguido por Black Widow y su pistola junto a su pijama que consistía en un short negro y una blusa de manga larga del mismo color, Bruce Banner vestido de una pijama como Tony solo que verde sin dibujitos de nubes ,estaba armado con un par de destornilladores y finalmente Steve quien usaba un short masculino color rojo una camisa de tirantes blanca, a diferencia de los demás él no portaba arma alguna pues el sabia que solo era una pesadilla mas.

-¿Donde están los chicos malos?-.Tony no paraba de apuntar a todos lados de la pequeña habitación.

-Descuiden no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla más.

-Espera es la misma en la que no puedes salvar a ese chico.-Hablo Natasha bajando su arma.

-Esa misma.

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dejo caer en el colchón de la cama, estaba harto de esos sueños sin sentido.

-¿Enserio Banner? ¡Un destornillador!

-¡Oye! No todos tenemos una super armadura que es super alucinante.

-¡Podrían dejar de discutir!

Steve rodó los ojos y se acerco en donde descansaba el adolescente.

-Tranquilo, solo fue un pesadilla-.Le apoyo su mano en su hombro.

-Descuiden estaré bien.

-Bueno, mañana es día de escuela. Y tu empiezas un nuevo año escolar, así que te aconsejo dormir si no quieres desmayarte en medio pasillo o media clase-.Le aconsejo Banner.

-Lo intentare.

-Buenas noches.

El grupo de miembro de los Vengadores empezaron a salir poco a poco del cuarto del adolescente, hasta que Peter quedo solo.

Se volvió a acostar en su cama para pensar todos los eventos que habían pasado recientemente en su vida, en primer lugar la inesperadamente muerte de su querida tía la cual había fallecido hace 4 meses, en segundo lugar su invitación para unirse a los Vengadores y su estadía en el edificio Stark, y en tercer lugar sus muy aterradores y preocupantes pesadillas con aquel chico castaño.  
No sabía quién era pero aun así le preocupaba, necesitaba encontrarlo y rápido.

Tal vez el era la respuesta a todo, o tal vez no.

-Solo necesito dormir, eso es todo.

 

_“Que tanto puedes aguantar antes de que la tormenta estalle”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola denuevo! 
> 
> Les escribo para agradecerle por leer, no sabia que este fic tendría tanta aceptación :D -empieza a bailar break dance-
> 
> También por avisarles que la personalidad de los personajes principales -Peter y Stiles- va a ser un poco diferente a la de la televisión o en el caso de Peter, películas.
> 
> Para Stiles, me basare más en los sucesos que transcurrieron después del Nogitsune cuando su personalidad se "apaga" un poco, por así decirlo.
> 
> Y para Peter, me basare un poco más en los comic's que en las adaptaciones cinematográficas pero también usando la esencia del actor Andrew Garfield -The amazing spiderman-.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer, de nuevo!
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. ❁First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer día de clases, nuevos amigos y aventuras.  
> ¿Que podría salir mal?

_ _

_"Muy bien Stiles, si sobreviviste al Elementary High School Beacon Hills podrás hacerlo en University Empire States"_

Stiles miro con detenimiento las enormes puertas del instituto, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso.

Su primer día en su nueva vida, le resultaba una experiencia emocionante y terrorífica. Así que por los nervios que tenía, no podía evitar hablar consigo mismo era un viejo hábito suyo.

_“Hasta el Castillo de Hogwarts sentiría envidia de esas puertas”_

Con paso decidido camino hasta entrar a su nueva escuela.

-Dios mío…

_“¿Esto es una universidad o el palacio de la reina?”_

Pisos de mármol pulido, techo alto y candelabros que colgaban de él. Si el letrero que se encontraba afuera no se leyera “ _Universidad Empire States_ ”, Stiles podría haber confundido su nueva universidad con el palacio de la mismísima reina de Inglaterra.

La entrada estaba frente a un enorme pasillo con casilleros por ambos lados, eran color azul celeste.

-¡Hola!, ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Una voz dulce y femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, frente a él se encontraba una joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules, sin duda era bonita pero no era de su “tipo”. Desde que había pasado tanto tiempo con chicos de la manada, sus gustos amorosos también dieron un giro inesperado para él, como el amor que sentía por cierto muchacho de aquella icónica chaqueta de cuero.

-¡Ahh! si este...

_“Vamos Stiles, busca una excusa rápido”_

-Mmm, me podías ayudar a encontrar el salón del profesor Miles Warren. Creo que es la primera clase que me toca-. Palmeo los bolsillos de su suéter rojo en busca del su horario de clases.

_“Bien, con suerte no he quedado como un idiota con la primera persona que conozco”_

-Con gusto, esa materia también me toca-.Le dedico una agradable sonrisa a Stiles.-Mi nombre es Gwen Stacy ¿Y tú?

-Stiles Stilinski-.Le devolvió la sonrisa a la chica

-¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre?-.Una voz profunda y varonil habló detrás de él.

Stiles casi suelta un ridículo grito de susto, por suerte pudo reprimirlo a tiempo y giro para ver a su nuevo acompañante.

 

 

-¡Hola, Flash!

Un adolescente más alto que el por solo 6 cm, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Era el perfecto modelo de un adolescente americano, a juzgar por su físico debía ser el jugador estrella del equipo de futbol americano además de la pista que le brindo la chaqueta que usaba con las iniciales del equipo.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh! No, no no no. Mi nombre es difícil de pronunciar y de recordar además de que esta en Polanco, así que opte por usar un apodo más fácil.

-Interesante-.Gwen lo miraba detenidamente con curiosidad.-Ven, sígueme. Es el salón 404 así que estará un poco lejos además de que está al otro lado de la universidad, hay que apresurarnos para llegar. Flash ¿Vienes con nosotros?

-Claro, química es la primera que me toca.

Gwen empezó a trotar en dirección al salón, seguida por el chico que se presento como Flash y finalmente Stiles solo se limito a seguirlos.

Se detuvieron después de correr por lo menos 3 minutos por el largo pasillo, durante su carrera por el pasillo, Flash le contó que la universidad estaba dividida en tres pisos:

1.-Salones de clases y el patio con una pequeña cafetería.

2.-Salones para actividades extracurriculares (danza, música, artes, deportes).

3.-Una cafetería con vista a los alrededores del campus y balcones.

El timbre de clases sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Stiles, llegamos.-Flash le sonrió.

Mientras el chico rubio apenas había sudado durante el trayecto, Stiles estaba hecho un desastre, forzaba su cuerpo para poder respirar mejor.

-Suerte en tu primer día.- Le dio una agradable sonrisa Gwen.

-Igualmente Stiles…

-Gracias chicos.

Sus dos nuevos amigos entraron primero al aula de clases, mientras el solo los seguía con la mirada.

No sabía porque, pero Stiles presentía que sería un buen día.

_“Solo espero que el profesor no sea tan malo conmigo, como lo era Harris”_

Soltó un largo suspiro, e ingreso al aula de clases.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Dentro de poco volveré con nuevos capítulos, se los prometo las cosas están apunto de complicarse para nuestros amados chicos :D
> 
> ¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. ❁New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene un nuevo compañero en su clase se química.

La mañana del joven arácnido fue tan rápida y abrumadora, primero despertó minutos después de haber tenido de nuevo aquella pesadilla, en segundo lugar, ni siquiera recordaba cómo usar el elevador y termino subiendo hasta el pent-house de Stark, quien lo saco a patadas de su piso. Y en tercer lugar, ni siquiera recodaba como es que de un momento para otro estaba sentado en las últimas mesas del laboratorio de química, y a su lado estaba su mejor amigo Harry Osborn.

-¿Por qué esa cara larga, Benjamín?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así.-Le miro de mala manera.

-Oye, tranquilo no es mi culpa que hayan decidido llamarte así…

-Harry…

-Está bien.

Dejo de prestarle atención para dedicarse a ver la puerta y ver quienes serian sus nuevos compañeros de clase, vi pasar a varios de sus antiguos compañeros. Como Beth, Edward, Mary, Elizabeth, Miller, Thomas, Stuart. Así siguió por un rato hasta que entro al aula su mejor amiga Gwen, quien le dedico una linda sonrisa y un saludo, antes de tener que sentarse en una de las primeras mesas con su compañera, Beth. Después entro el insoportable y engreído de Flash con una de sus perfectas sonrisas, se dedico a mirar a Peter de mala manera mientras tomar asiento con su compañero Miller, en una de las mesas de enfrente y finalmente entro él.

Una sensación de _deja vu_ lo asalto súbitamente, pero fue rápidamente olvidada ya que centro su atención en los rasgos del chico.

Cabello castaño y de ojos cafés, su rostro mostraba algunos rasgos aniñados pero aun lograba verse apuesto y a la vez adorable, vestía de una camisa de cuadros rojos al igual que su suéter y unos jeans además de unos converse blancos, físicamente era atractivo, además de esos labios…

_“Dan ganas de morderlos hasta dejarlos rojos”_

-¿Peter?

Dio un pequeño bote por la interrupción de su amigo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta de la clase de pensamientos había estado teniendo de su nuevo compañero, sintió como el calor se le extendía por las mejillas.

-Peter ¿Estás bien?.- Le volvió a preguntar su amigo.

Siguió al joven con la mirada hasta que tomo asiento en una mesa delante de la que se encontraba Peter, su compañero era Edward.

_“Maldita sea, Osborn”_

-Sí, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-Intento sonar tranquilo y para nada nervioso pero su mentira se podía sentir hasta en Timbuktu.

-Sabes que no te creo ni una palabra ¿Verdad?.-Alzo una ceja interrogante.

-Te lo explicare en el recreo.-Miro como el maestro entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta del aula tras sí.

-Está bien, pero me lo dirás con todo y detalle.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos amigos centraron su atención en el profesor.

 

 

-Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo curso de química.-Les brindo una alegra mirada y una sonrisa a los estudiantes.-Como el programa escolar ha estado teniendo muchos cambios, el Consejo de maestros han decidido cambiar la clase de Química a Biología.

Se escucharon algunos abucheos en el aula y unas cuantas quejas de los alumnos.

-Los entiendo muchachos ¿Por qué volver a lo básico?.-Se detuvo en medio del aula.-Pero la decisión ya está tomada y no podemos hacer nada más.

El aula seguía en silencio.

-Estupendo.-Junto las palmas de sus manos.-El tema de hoy es la “Reproducción humana”.-Tomo un plumón y escribió el tema en el pizarrón, para luego voltearse y volver a dirigirse a los jóvenes.

-Puede que no se les haya ocurrido, muchachos, pero el sexo es mucho más que una visita de 15 minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. El sexo es ciencia ¿Y que es ciencia?

-¡Un aburrimiento!.-Exclamo un alumno cerca de la mesa de Peter.

-La materia que voy a suspender…

Los ojos del maestro se pasearon por el aula hasta detenerse en Peter.

-¿Peter?

-Es el conocimiento de algo alcanzado por medio de la observación y la experimentación.- Respondió.-En resumen la ciencia es investigación.

-La ciencia es investigación.- Repitió el maestro juntando las manos.- La ciencia requiere que nos volvamos detectives y un buen trabajo de investigación requiere practica.

-El sexo también.- Todos reprimieron la risa, a la vez que el profesor advertía al chico apuntándolo con el dedo.

-Eso no será parte de la tarea para esta noche.- Volvió a centrase en Peter, quien estaba distraído viendo a sus espaldas lo rápidamente que garabateaba en su cuaderno, el joven de cabello castaño.

El profesor también dirigió su atención al castaño.

-Por cierto muchachos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero que ha sido recientemente transferido a nuestro plantel escolar, por sus logros académicos y su impresionante uso de la lógica.-Le hizo una seña al joven.- Stiles ¿Podrías por favor presentarte a tus compañeros?

El chico había dejado de garabatear y se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase, donde se encontraba el maestro.

-Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski.-Peter noto que estaba tan nervioso, que le temblaban las manos. Lo cual para él, lo hacía ver más adorable.

Algunos reprimieron la risa.

_“Maldita sea, su voz…”_

-Y vengo de Beacon Hills, un pequeño pueblo que está en California..

-Gracias Stiles, ahora puedes pasar a tu lugar.

El joven Stilinski volvió su tomar su asiento, en una mesa frente a Peter.

_“Genial, ahora se su nombre es un progreso”_

-Bueno como decía...

El maestro continuo la aburrida clase, hasta que sonó el timbre del receso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooooooola a todos :D
> 
> Se que he tenido esta historia un poco abandonada, pero es por que los profesores de mi instituto no hacen nada mas que dejarnos toneladas de tarea. Y ahora mas, ya que vienen las vacaciones de primavera.
> 
> Pero al fin he tenido tiempo de actualizar este fic :D
> 
> Este capitulo estará divido en 2 partes, la segunda parte la subiré el Sábado, ya que tengo que actuar una pequeña obra de teatro, el día Viernes.
> 
> No olviden comentar, si les gusto el capitulo o si no les gusto. Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, ademas de que no olviden dejar kudos :D
> 
> Gracias por leer ;3


	5. ❁Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera clase de Stiles ha finalizado, nuevos amigos y una persona que guarda secretos.

 

El sonido del timbre sonó por toda la universidad, anunciando consigo el inicio del primer receso de los tres que había en el resto del día.

-¡Y no lo olviden, para mañana quiero un resumen de todo lo que hemos hablado hoy en clases!

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido. Excepto Flash quien tomo asiento en el lugar que antes había sido ocupado por su compañero de trabajo, Edward. Mientras el joven Stilinski se apresuraba guardando todas sus pertenencias, no es que no le cayera bien Flash solo que había notado durante la clase de química, que uno de sus compañeros que se sentaba una mesa tras él, le había estado mirando toda la clase.

De cierta manera era halagador pero le incomodaba, más aun por el hecho de que el susodicho todavía se encontraba sentado una mesa tras él, junto con su compañero de clase. Pero no lograba vez sus facciones, ni tampoco conocía su nombre, solo el apellido de uno ellos, Parker…

-Hey, ¿Quieres ir a la cafetería conmigo?-El rubio le regalo una sonrisa, de alguna manera ayudo a tranquilizar al adolescente.

-Suena bien.-Tomo sus cosas y salió del salón con su nuevo amigo.

_"Amigo..."_

Nunca había pensado que esas volverían a estar presentes en su vida, su mente le empezó a jugar malas pasadas haciéndole recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la manada, con Allison, Lydia, Scott. Sintió como un ataque de pánico comenzaba a acercarse.

-Stiles ¿Estas bien?-El chico le miraba preocupado.-Te has puesto pálido.

-No…no es nada, solo… estoy un poco mareado porque… eme…

_“Rápido, piensa en una excusa”_

-Por qué…no he desayunado.

Aunque fue incluso la excusa más patética que jamás había inventado en toda su vida, Flash le creyó.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a la cafetería del patio es la más cercana.-Tomo al castaño de brazo para poder guiarlo por el laberinto de pasillos.- Aunque creo que también un poco de aire fresco te sentara bien…

Stiles solo se limitó a seguirlo, hasta que por fin cruzaron una puerta doble dándole paso a una extensa área de pasto verde recién podado en el que te daban ganas de acostarte sobre él, había algunos árboles en los cuales las mayoría de estudiantes se sentaban debajo de ellos y platicaban alegremente. Y justo cerca de la puerta por donde salieron, estaba una pequeña tienda. Flash, todavía tomándolo del brazo lo guió hacia la tienda.

-¡Bueno días, Marta! Quisiera dos botellas de agua y dos manzanas, por favor.-La única empleada de la tienda, les dio dos botellas de agua heladas y dos manzanas rojas.

-Un gusto volver a verte, Flash.-Le dedico una agradable sonrisa.-Son 5 dólares…

-Yo lo pago.

Sin que el castaño pudiera protestar, Flash ya había sacado el dinero necesario, de quien sabe qué lugar y le estaba pagando a la señora.

-Sígueme, conozco un buen lugar.-Volvió a tomar al castaño para poder guiarlo por el gran patio. Caminaron durante aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que llegaron a un árbol, no era grande pero brindaba una buena sombra, se digirieron hacia el para poder sentarse y repartirse las botellas y las manzanas.

Normalmente Stiles no podía durar más de 2 minutos guardando silencio debido a su hiperactividad y su afán de estar de un lugar a otro, curioseando. Pero estar con Flash era igual de agradable, se sentía como si estuviera en Beacon Hills, con sus amigos, con Scott.

_“Scott…”_

-Stiles, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-El rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, técnicamente ya la hiciste.-Una sonrisa fanfarrona se formó en sus labios, mientras que el rubio lo miraba divertido.

-Muy astuto, Zorro.-Ahora Flash era el que sonreía.-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero con lo de la pregunta.

-Adelante.-Le dio un mordisco a su manzana.

-No has pensado en inscribirte en alguna actividad extracurricular…

_“No creo que practiquen demasiado el Lacrosee en esta ciudad…”_

-Bueno….-Se rasco la nuca con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra sostenía su manzana.-¿Aquí no hay equipo de Lacrosee?

-¿Por qué…?-El rubio ahora lo miraba con detenimiento.- ¿Acaso eras bueno en Lacrosee?

-¿¡Que!? no, bueno…

-¡Oye , Flash!-Un chico vestido con el jersey del equipo de fútbol americano se acercó corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los dos adolescentes.

-¿Qué paso Edmund?-Se levantó rápidamente Flash.

-Entrenamiento… ¡Ahora!-

-¡Diablos! ¿Pero en el primer día?-Flash le dedico una mirada rápida al castaño, el cual seguía disfrutando su fruta.

-¡No me reclames a mí! Díselo al Coach…

-Está bien.-Se volvió hacia el castaño que estaba viendo el “espectáculo” desde la comodidad del pasto y la sombra.-Lo siento, Stiles... No sabía que hoy había entrenamiento.

No podía evitar sentirse apenado, no quería que lo pasara mal en su primer día.

-No te preocupes.-Dejo de comer su manzana para darle una sonrisa, aquellas que dicen que todo estará bien.-Lo peor que puede sucederme es perderme en esta replica de Hogwarts.

Flash no puedo evitar sonreír, de cierto modo era verdad. La universidad tenia demasiado parecido con el castillo para magos.

-Te debo una, Stiles.-Le devolvió la sonrisa y salió trotando a toda prisa con Edmund pisándole los talones.

-Y finalmente estoy solo.-Hablo para sí mismo para luego volver a darle otro mordisco a su jugosa manzana.

 

 

La vista que tenía desde donde se encontraba sentado, era muy bonita. Podía ver casi todo el panorama, además de que había varias corrientes de aire lo que hacían que estuviera más cómodo y agradable estar sentado bajo la fresca sombra del árbol. Después de terminar de comer su manzana, saco de la mochila su celular y auriculares para escuchar un poco de música, además de que saco su libro “Juego de Tronos: Canción de Hielo y Fuego I”. Hace mucho tiempo había dejado su hábito de lectura para poder enfocarse en los problemas sobrenaturales, y ayudar a la manada.

Desbloqueo su celular, y una foto de un sonriente Scott y Stiles en uno de sus más recientes partidos de Lacrosee, le devolvieron la mirada.

_“Debo cambiar ese fondo”_

Rápidamente busco la aplicación y conecto los auriculares, entro a su cuenta en Deezer mientras buscaba entre las millones de carpetas que tenía. Hasta que finalmente lo encontró la canción para poder reproducirla, se colocó los auriculares en sus oídos.

La melodía de _Hymn For The Weekend_  que apenas había iniciado mientras abría su libro, las melodiosas voces de Coldplay junto a Beyonce resonaban en sus oídos.

**And said drink from me, drink from me**

When I was so thirsty

**Pour on a symphony**

Now I just can't get enough

**Put your wings on me, wings on**

When I was so heavy

**Pour on a symphony**

When I'm low, low, low, low

 

Stiles no pudo resistirse a cantar el coro, haciendo un lado la morbosa fascinación por lo dragones por parte de Tyrion. Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en el árbol.

 

**Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah**

Got me feeling drunk and high

**So high, so high**

Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah

**Now I'm feeling drunk and high**

So high, so high

 

Así continuo nuestro castaño, hasta que la canción ya se estaba en sus notas finales volvió a centrar su atención en el libro, hasta sintió como uno de sus auriculares era retirado suavemente, levanto la mirada y se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes sentados frente a él.

_“¡Mierda! Espero que no me hubieran escuchado cantar”_

De las 3 personas que estaban frente a él solo reconoció a la rubia de ojos azules, Gwen.

Ella fue la que le había retirado el auricular y ahora estaba sentada al lado suyo.

-Eres bueno en cuanto el sostener las notas altas pero debes relajar un poco más la voz, no la fuerces. Así saldrá mejor.-Le dedico una linda sonrisa, mientras le devolvía el auricular.

_“Mierda”_

-Ahh, este…em…yo.

-Descuida, lo hicistes genial.-Le hablo el chico de las gafas.

En cierto modo le parecía atractivo, sus ojos, su cabello, su físico no era del todo mal. Pero en su pequeño y roto corazón todavía le correspondía al licántropo de chaqueta de cuero, quien lo había rechazado antes de irse de Beacon Hills.

-¡OH! Olvide presentarlos, maldita sea.-La rubia paso un abrazo encima de los hombros del castaño y empezó a señalar a sus nuevos acompañantes conforme los presentaba.-Él es Harry Osborn.-Señalo al chico de cabello castaño liso y ojos azules, el cual le dedico una sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano.- Y este chico.-Señalo al de las gafas y cabello castaño, quien estaba tratando es escribir un mensaje en su teléfono o “fingía que lo hacía”.-Él es Peter Parker.

_“Peter Parker…”_

Su corazón dio un vuelco y no sabía porque.

_“No puedo volver a enamorarme, simplemente no puedo… Y no debo ¡Acabo de conocerlo!.”_

Stiles lo siguió mirando, así simple vista parecía normal. Pero él sabía que todos tienen secretos, e incluso que todos en algún momento salen a la luz. Peter, no parecía ser uno de esos _“chicos problemas”_ , pero había algo en el que hacían despertar la curiosidad del castaño y su instinto se lo gritaba una y otra vez.

_“Hay algo extraño en el…”_

No sabía qué, pero lo descubriría.

Si algo había a prendido e Beacon Hills, era que toda apariencia era engañosa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaaaaa :D
> 
> Si, se que soy un ser humano terrible por no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo. Pero tengo mis motivos para justificar el hecho de no haber actualizado, pero eso lo contare otro día :D
> 
> Comentarios, amenazas, galletas.  
> Van directo a la caja de comentarios.
> 
> Disfruten del capitulo <3


	6. ❁Do I Wanna Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter esta jodido ❁

 

Estaba cansado. Había estado caminando al menos unas 17 cuadras, además de que hacía un calor infernal. Todo por culpa de Tony, quien había olvidado recogerlo de la universidad, de nuevo.

_“Algún día me las pagaras, Stark”_

Pero por lo pronto solo se limitaría en aplicarle la _“Ley del Hielo”_ , siguió caminando en línea recta para poder cruzar el ultimo boulevard que lo separaba de su hogar.

Entro a la gran edificación, aprovechando la oportunidad de poder saludar a portero del edificio era de su misma edad y muy buena gente. Después entro rápidamente al elevador, el cual por suerte se hallaba vacío a excepción de JARVIS, pues se encontraba en el sistema de todo el lugar. Rápidamente marco el número del piso en donde se encontraba su loft.

-Llegabas muy tarde, Peter.

-¡No fue mi intención! Tony olvido recogerme del instituto, de nuevo.-Sabia que no debía de enojarse, mucho menos con alguien como Stark, ya que era muy distraído.

-De seguro no fue su intención. Ha estado muy ocupado desde que Loki recientemente volvió a escapar de Asgard.

El cerebro adolescente empezó a maquinar algunas respuestas en su brillante mente, pero sentía que la conversación se había acabado, permaneció mirando las puertas, esperando que se abrieran para entrar al Loft y encerrarse en su cuarto. Las puertas no tardaron en abrirse, dejando ver la escena que se estaba armando.

Todos los héroes estaban en la sala del Loft, Natasha estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor usando su IPhone al parecer buscaba algo o eso parecía pues tecleaba rápidamente. Bruce manejaba al menos dos computadoras portátiles mientras tecleaba letras en ambos aparatos, al mismo tiempo. Steve al igual que Natasha usaba su celular pero sin el mismo nivel de destreza que ella, Clint usaba la computadora de escritorio en la que Peter de vez en cuando hacia su tarea. Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, pero al parecer faltaba alguien.

-Chicos, ¿Dónde está, Tony?-Se descolgó la mochila de su hombro.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto desde que te despertaras por la pesadilla.

_“Probablemente este paseando”_

No es algo que le preocupara demasiado al adolescente, ya que el filántropo prefería irse de un lugar a otro sin ni siquiera avisar a sus amigos. Pero si ocurría algún problema en la ciudad, “mágicamente” volvía.

Peter sabía que el mayor le ocultaba algo, todos tienen secretos.

Los adultos decidieron continuar con su trabajo al igual que el adolescente, quien camino hacia su habitación. Rápidamente entro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se descolgó su mochila y saco de ella lo que necesitaba, apenas había sido el primer día de clases y ya estaban llenos de tarea.

“Un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial, balancear las ecuaciones reducción y oxidación ademas de encontrar el agente reductor y oxidante seguido de un medio ensayo sobre “su futuro” y eso es solo la tarea para mañana”

Además de que su humor había decaído desde que vio por última vez a Stiles, no sabía por qué pero cuando estaba con él se sentía diferente, como si fuera en alguien en que pudiera confiar a ciegas, cuando estaba con él se sentía mucho mejor que antes de unirse a los Avengers…

_“Completo…”_

Alejo esa idea de su cabeza mientras dejaba caer los libros sobre el escritorio cercano a su cama y tomaba asiento, primero intento leer y escribir el ensayo de la guerra mundial, pero “el” estaba en sus pensamientos. Intento balancear las ecuaciones redox, pero de nuevo apareció _“el_ ”, intentaba concentrarse pero no podía. Volvió a centrar su atención pero ahora en el corto ensayo de su “vida futura”. ..

-Viviré en una acogedora casa en las afueras de la ciudad con mi amado esposo, tendremos 2 hijos aunque quisiera que fueran niño y niña, no puedo controlar el hecho de que así sea, estaré rodeado de quienes más amo en este mundo. Y seguiré en contacto con mis amigos y familiares…-Entonces volvió “el” a sus pensamientos como si fuera un insoportable mosquito que se dedicaba a molestarle, una y otra vez.

Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, Peter tenía miedo.

 

 

Desde el instante que vio al castaño y haber tenido la sensación de _deja vu_ , sabía que se trataba del mismo chico que aparecía una y otra vez en sus sueños, muriendo de formas horribles.

Durante la clase de química se había estado prometiendo mantenerse alejado del adolescente para que no fuera lastimado pero ahora parecía imposible, Gwen ya los había “presentado” lo cual aseguraba un lazo -un poco corto y delgado- pero aun así un lazo que los unía.

Y el haría todo lo posible por evitar que sus pesadillas cobraran vida, volvió a dejar que sus pensamientos flotaran en su mente un rato para volver a concentrarse en el corto ensayo. ..

-Viviré en una acogedora casa en las afueras de la ciudad con mi amado esposo tendremos 2 hijos aunque quisiera que fueran niño y niña, no puedo controlar el hecho de que así….- Esperen… ¿¡Que!? Volvió a leer una y otra vez el escrito hasta que detectó el error...- Con mi amado esposo…-No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios.

~~Estaba muy jodido.~~

Esta muy jodido.

Decidió dejar la tarea para después, tomo su iPhone que estaba aún lado de él y también sus auriculares, abandono el escritorio para acostarse en su cómoda cama, con los auriculares puestos entro al el reproductor de música dejando que esta se pusiera de modo aleatorio. Bloqueo su teléfono y cerró los ojos, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

 **Have you got colour in your cheeks?**  

Do you ever get that fear that you can't shift  

 **The type that sticks around like something in your teeth?**  

Are there some aces up your sleeve? 

**Have you no idea that you're in deep?**

 I dreamt about you nearly every night this week

 

**How many secrets can you keep?**

_¿Cuántos secretos puedes mantener?_

 

 

Como le encantaba esa canción.

 

**-Do I wanna know-**

_If this feeling flows both ways?_

 - **Sad to see you go-**

_Was sort of hoping that you'd stay_

 - **Baby we both know-**

_That the nights were mainly made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day_

 - **Crawling back to you-**

 

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, su mente se fue resbalando hacia la inconsciencia y finalmente al sueño.

¿Qué su vida ahora era normal? Puede ser…

Pero recuerden, esto es solo el comienzo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¡ESTOY VIVA!.-Baile de la victoria.- Y con un nuevo capitulo de Moon Rising, si se que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero la preparatoria esta quitandome tiempo, por que ..¡ME VOY A GRADUAR!.-Sigue con el baile de la victoria.-Ok ya, les prometo que volveré con otro cap muy pronto, osea dentro de 5 o 6 dias habra otra actualizacion :D
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!
> 
> Pd. He decidido hacer una "interacción" entre Personajes-Lectores, si como acaban de leer ahora pueden preguntarle cualquier cosa que se le ocurra en sus mente a Stiles y Peter, aunque estos no accedieron muy fácil a mis términos, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA.
> 
> -No es que tuviéramos muchas opciones...-Refunfuño Peter 
> 
> -Estoy completamente de acuerdo conti...
> 
> -¡OH! Por favor, por los lectores.- Hace ojos de cachorro.
> 
> -Esta bien ,lo haremos.- Respondieron al unisono.
> 
> -¡GENIAL, AHORA ABRAZO GRUPAL!.-Corre directamente hacia los adolescentes.
> 
> -¡NOOO!
> 
> En resumen, tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.  
> Aquí me despido de mis lectores, con un fuerte beso y un abrazo psicológico . Nos vemos hasta la próximas :D
> 
> (Música de fondo: Pillowtalk.-Zayn )


	7. ❁Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saliendo con amigos y conociendo enemigos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que es esto? ¡UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!
> 
> Primero antes que nada perdónenme por actualizar tarde, de nuevo.
> 
> Pero enhorabuena ya hay una nueva actualización, enserio y la disfruten, MUY pronto volveré a actualizar. Enserio MUY pronto.
> 
> Y para compensar mi atraso, retraso (cof cof mental cof cof) , este capitulo es un poco mas largo que los demás :D
> 
> ¿Comentarios? ¿Galletas? ¿Amenazas?  
> Todo eso y mucho mas en la caja de comentarios.
> 
> Te a hablado Dross y te deseo buenas noches.

 

**Agotado**

Era la palabra mas cercana al estado físico del castaño, pues había caminado alumnos unas 14 cuadras para llegar su casa. Pero finalmente ahora estaba frente a ella, mientras revolvía su mochila en busca de las llaves de la entrada.

Una pequeña y sencilla residencia a diferencia a las casas de sus vecinos, por que la mayoría de las casas que se encuentran frente al famoso Central Park, suelen ser de gente adinerada y no de un chico universitario.

Su pequeño hogar era de tres plantas -contando el ático-, la entrada principal daba a un pasillo en el cual tiene de lado derecho las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso mientras que hay otras dos puertas que conducen hacia la cocina -puerta de enfrente- y la sala de estar -izquierda-, pero aun así hay una puerta que las une a ambas.

Subiendo las escaleras, hay una un pasillo en forma de “l” horizontal dando paso aun desfile de cuatro puertas, la que estaba frente a las escaleras era su “pequeña biblioteca” donde tenia un estante llenos de libros desde aburridos libros de texto científicos hasta historias de ciencia ficción como Harry Potter, El Juego de Ender o The Maze Runner, junto aun escritorio que se encontraba en medio de la habitación había una cómoda silla de cuero. En la puerta continua de la biblioteca, estaba el baño el cual contaba con lavamanos, retrete, bañera, jacuzzi y regadera. La siguiente puerta tenia solamente una cama, como si fuera para futuras visitas, mientras que el la habitación continua se encontraba su habitación llena y adornada de sus cosas freaks.

Y finalmente al final de pasillo se encontraba una ventana, de la cual a unos pocos metros de ella se hallaba la entrada al ático, donde guardaba algunos de los libros de texto de criaturas sobrenaturales y artículos de esta temática, que según Deaton, lo protegerían.

El día en que llego a New York, se había sorprendido al encontrase fuera de la casa, mientras volvía a leer una y otra vez el pedazo de papel en el que tenia anotada la dirección que su padre le había dado de la residencia en la que viviría. Aun pensado que fue un error de su padre, le había marcado y le había preguntado si era la casa correcta.

Todo había sido muy confuso, hasta que le explico al adolescente, que él había conseguido la casa con uno de sus amigos que eran del otro lado de la ley. Fuera de dudas, esa era su nuevo hogar.

Finalmente encontró las llaves de su casa, encajándolas en su lugar correspondido para que la puerta cediera a el. Rápidamente entro cerrando la puerta tras el, se descolgó la mochila de su hombro para dejarla en uno de los sofás de la sala mientras entraba a la cocina, nos que tuviera mucha hambre pero necesitaba por lo menos morder una manzana.

_“Maldita sea…”_

Casi no había comida, había olvidado comprarla. De nuevo. Cerró el refrigerador, mientras notaba un extraño vibrar en su pantalón, saco el aparato mientras lo desbloqueaba, era un menaje.

**“Siento mucho el abandonarte durante el receso en tu primer día, y quisiera recompensarte dejando que te invite a un paseo por la ciudad, ya que eres nuevo y debería mostrarte los lugares más comunes de la ciudad…”**

**Nos puedes negarte a no asistir.**

**6pm en la entrada del Central Park.**

**Tu amigo, Flash.**

_“Tu amigo, Flash”_

Stiles no paraba de releer aquellas tres palabras, ahora tenía un amigo. Pero antes de seguir pensado sobre lo maravilloso que era volver a iniciar de cero, su estomago rugió reclamando consigo la falta de alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba, sin duda la propuesta del rubio sonaba tentadora ya que apenas conocía New York y posiblemente durante su recorrido con Flash podrían encontrar un lugar donde cenar.

Miro la hora en su celular, el cual marcaba las 5:35 PM, tenía aproximadamente veinticinco minutos para alistarse. Subió corriendo las escaleras para abrir rápidamente la puerta del baño, se despojo de sus ropas y entro rápidamente a la regadera. Después de salir de la ducha, salió corriendo del baño para entrar a su habitación mientras su cabello aun destilaba agua y sujetaba su toalla que rodeaba su cintura y protegía sus partes nobles, ya que esta amenazaba con caerse.

Entro a su habitación, y no pudo evitar mirar el reloj despertador que yacía sobre su mesa de noche a lado de su lámpara.

_“5:43 PM, ¡Oh, Mierda!”_

Dejo caer la toalla dejando al descubierto sus partes nobles mientras se abalanzaba hacia el mueble con sus prendas, saco rápidamente un bóxer negro con dibujitos del logo de Batman, eran algo apretados y le resaltaban mucho su trasero pero no le importaba, le encantaba usar sus prendas frikis. Saco un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de cuadros color azul,-Como aquellas que parecen tela de mesa de restaurante.-Un suéter negro y se coloco sus Vans negros, no pudo evitarlo y de nuevo le dio otro vistazo al reloj que descansaba en el mueble cerca de su cama El aparato mostraba con números color rojo, las 5:52 PM.

_“¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!”._

Se termino de alistar, mientras se daba otro fugaz vistazo en el espejo. Ya estaba del todo vestido y arreglado, exceptuando su cabello pero ese era otro asunto pues cada vez que lo intentaba “arreglar” este se rebelaba en su contra y se acomodaba a su manera, era indomable.

Salió de su casa no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro y revisar si traía su celular, miro al cielo que se ceñía encima de el parecía como si la tormenta estuviera a punto de estallar, pero no le importo, termino de asegurarse de llevar todo lo que necesitaba y después salió corriendo en dirección a la entrada del Central Park, una de las ventajas de vivir cerca del famoso parque era que le quedaba muy de cerca. Y cuando decía MUY cerca, era en realidad unas 15 casas mas adelante, ya sea por la adrenalina, la latente emoción de tener un amigo o el resultado de sus entrenamientos en Lacrosse –que al fin daban frutos- Llego mas rápido de lo previsto, y no tardo en encontrar al rubio.

Vestía de unos pantalones de mezclilla junto unos converse negros, mas arriba usaba una camisa de manga larga color gris –la cual resaltaba sus músculos- Encima de ella usaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, la combinación de los colores de prendas que usaba, hacían resaltar mas su tersa piel junto sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio. Estaba recargado en una árbol cercano a la reja de la entrada del parque, mientras le regalaba una de sus perfectas sonrisas y le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara, cosa que el castaño hizo.

-Que bueno que aceptaras mi invitación –Sonrió haciendo que se le marcaran su hoyuelos.

-Pues, en realidad estaba pensando en desistir pero una cosa llevo a otra y aquí estoy –El castaño dibujo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Te conozco apenas hace un día y se que tu no eres esa clase de persona!

-Créeme te sorprendería todo lo que he pasado.

-Bueno, que tal si jugamos preguntas y respuestas pero mientras disfrutamos de las maravillosas hamburguesas de Bread Stick¨s –Señalo al restaurante que se encontraba frente a ellos al cruzar la calle.

Silenciosamente el castaño acepto su propuesta, mientras cruzaban la calle que los separaban del lugar.

El recepcionista les designo una mesa pegada a la pared y in poco cerca de la entrada, la mesa era de madera y circular mientras que el asiento tenia forma de media luna y era color azul claro, ambos tomaron asiento de manera en que quedaran frente a frente. El camarero no tardo en llegar para tomar el pedido de los muchachos pero como ambos no sabían mucho sobre el menú optaron por pedir unas hamburguesas –la Famous Star-, después de que se fue el camarero los adolescentes rápidamente retomaron el hilo de la conversación hasta donde la habían dejado.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo es que funciona “Preguntas y respuestas”?

-Sencillo, yo te hago una pregunta y tu la respondes después tu haces la pregunta y yo respondo, así sucesivamente –Explico el rubio.

-Viéndolo de esa manera, prefiero iniciar yo…

-Adelante

-¿Es cierto que en Nueva York hay súper héroes? –Era una de las preguntas que lo habían estado carcomiendo desde que leyó ese artículo en su computadora, durante su viaje de California a Nueva York.

-Tan cierto como de que el cielo es azul aunque ahora que lo pienso no han estado muy activos desde hace meses pero eso es algo bueno, ahora es mi turno. ¿Por qué decidiste mudarte a Nueva York?

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño, apenas iniciaban esta juego y Flash ya estaba tocando un punto muy agudo de que no quería hablar o siquiera recordar. Pero tampoco quería perder a su primer amigo por las locuras que había pasado en Beacon Hills, así que opto por mentirle sabiendo que pronto tendría que decirle la verdad.

-La verdad es que en Beacon Hills, no hay muy buenas universidades como aquí con la carrera que quiero estudiar, mi turno. ¿Eres en realidad rubio natural?

El adolescente rió, dispersando el halo de tensión que se había creado cuando Stiles había estado pensando en responder la pregunta o desistir.

Rápidamente empezó a tomar más confianza del rubio, en realidad le agradaba, hasta ya habían intercambiado números. No es que estuviera esperando que fuera el típico estereotipo de adolescente americano que es el jugador estrella de fútbol americano, rubio, guapo con millones chicas interesadas en el y que fuera un desastre en la escuela. Flash era todo lo contrario, era listo, divertido, agradable, y aunque lo ocultaba muy en el fondo también era fan de Star Wars, y la primera persona que había sido amable con él.

Los muchachos no paraban de hablar emocionados sobre el nuevo videojuego que saldría sobre The Last Of Us, cuando suena el celular del rubio interrumpiendo la conversación, el rubio lo saca de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras se llevaba el teléfono a su oreja.

-¿Hola?

Stiles no sabia que haber o para donde mirar, era algo incomodo así que saco su celular y empezó a jugar un juego que hace poco había descargado era como una versión de tetris donde acomodabas las piezas para formar una línea completa y esta desaparecía dejando mas espacio libre , se llamaba !1010. Así continuo hasta que Flash colgó y bloqueo el aparato, en su rostro ahora era dominado por la preocupación.

_“¿Qué habrá pasado?”_

-Era mi mama –Respondió a la pregunta mental de Stiles- Mi abuela cayo enferma y ahora esta en estado grave en el hospital, no creen que sobreviva la noche y yo…

-Descuida, estaré bien –Le regalo una de sus sonrisas, de esas que prometen que todo estará bien.- Lo peor que me pueda pasar es que me pierda o sea secuestrado por un loco vestido de payaso.

Flash se rió de su chiste malo hacia el _Joker_ , aunque no se encontraban en _Gotham._

-Enserio, Stiles se supone que debería estar compensándote el hecho de que te abandone en tu primer día de clases y…

-Ya es enserio ¡Ve!

-Eres el mejor –Sin que el castaño tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, el rubio lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras salía a paso apresurado fuera del restaurante, pero antes había dejado dinero para pagar las hamburguesas de ambos, las cuales aun no habían llegado.- Luego te llamo..

Si pensó que pasaría la tarde solo, pensó mal.

 

 

Una despeinada cabellera familiar apareció en su campo de visión, también un rostro el cual era cubierto por unos lentes oscuros, Peter Parker. Entraba al restaurante en compañía de varias personas mayores que él.

_“¿Qué estará tramando? Poderes de investigador actívense”_

Siguió con la mirada al adolescente y a los adultos hasta que noto que tomaban asiento a unas dos mesas de distancia a donde se encontraba él.

“¡Oh! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Aborten misión, repito, ABORTEN MISIÓN...!”

Es que su suerte no podía ser peor.

-Su pedido, señor Stilinski –La camarera le entrego las hamburguesas guardadas en una bolsa de papel las cuales tenían impresas el nombre del restaurante.

-Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio –Tomo la bolsa y mientras se levantaba de su asiento, ideando un plan de escape.

Pero este tenía una falla, la mesa en donde se encontraba Peter y sus acompañantes estaba tan cerca de la entrada, no tenía más opción que pasar por ella. Se coloco la capucha de su suéter, por suerte esta era grande y lo cubría desde la nuca hasta su frente -y parte también de las cejas-. Esperaba en que su plan funcionara, empezó a caminar tranquilamente en dirección hacia la salida, con cada paso se acercaba más hacía Peter.

Dos mesas.

Una mesa.

**¡Mierda!**

Gracias a las plegarias del castaño, ninguno de los adultos ni Peter le habían prestado atención y había podido pasar de largo sin que lo reconocieran.

Sintió como su sudadera se empezaba a empapar, la tormenta había estallado.

Pero no le importaba, su casa estaba muy cerca solo tendría que pasar un callejón para el pasar por el cruce de peatones y recorrer las 15 casas para poder descansar y entrar en estado comatoso hasta el día siguiente. Ya estaba cerca del cruce, cuando de pronto un dolor intenso en la cabeza, lo golpeo.

El dolor es tan intenso que hizo que sueltara la bolsa, intento darse la vuelta y encarar a su agresor pero este volvio a darle otro golpe haciendo que se desorientara.

El castaño casi cae al suelo si no fuera por su agresor quien lo tomo por las axilas y lo empezó a arrastrar hacia la oscuridad, hacia el callejón. Por alguna extraña razón, su garganta se hacia cerrado y no podía proferir ningún sonido.

Intento hablar pero su cuerpo entero se encontraba en shock y su mente se encontraba en blanco como si todos los entrenamientos que tuvo con la manada sobre si este tipo de situaciones le ocurría, fueran borradas.

Intento librarse de su agarre pero este era muy fuerte, pataleaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando estropear el intento de secuestro de su agresor. Miro arriba de su hombro, para intentar encontrar algún dato o pista de su captor, lo que no se esperaba era que fuera uno de ellos.

Unos ojos de color amarillo fosforescentes como el brillo de una luciérnaga, le devolvieron la mirada.

**_Oni._ **

Nunca pensó que volvería a ver uno después de lo que ocurrió con el Nogitsune. Este lo dejo caer al suelo, el impacto fue suficiente para volver a dejar semi-inconsciente mientras se encontraba boca arriba, con la criatura encima de su abdomen mientras se preparaba para dar el golpe final. El Oni estaba frente a el, con una de sus manos había atrapado las muñecas del menor y con la otra yacía una versión más pequeña de la katana, parecía más bien un cuchillo terriblemente bien afilado pero seguía siendo de color negro como el de las katanas que usaban o bueno, había visto usar.

-¡Alto!

Una voz profunda detuvo el último ataque del espíritu, Stiles intento mirar pero solo podía ver manchas de color danzar.

-¡Suelta el arma y aléjate de él! –Hablo una voz diferente.

El castaño no supo lo que paso pero dejo de sentir el peso del Oni sobre su cuerpo, su mente lo arrastraba cada vez más hacia la inconsciencia.

_“Contusión…Tengo una maldita contusión”_

Las manchas cada vez se agrandaban mas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado por alguna extraña razón. Solo podía escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor gemidos, golpes, una que otra maldición, y frases que apenas podía captar. Hasta que unas manos cálidas tomaron su cabeza mientras con delicadeza examinaba el daño, no pudo evitar notar que ahora unas manchas color rojo y azul cubrían la mayor parte de su visión.

-¡Oh por dios! –Exclamo una voz cercana a el, pero su instinto le decía que no era de quien lo tomaba de la cabeza.

-¿¡Alguien sabe que rayo fue eso!? ¡Esa cosa se acaba de evaporar de la nada!

-Después lo investigaremos, en lo que ahora debemos preocuparnos es en este muchacho.

Las voces empezaban a sonar mas lejanas y distorsionadas, el dolor en su cabeza era mas insoportable, deseo dejarse arrastrar hacia la inconsciencia donde el dolor no lo podría atrapar. Su instinto le decía que no habría de que preocuparse, que estaría en buenas manos, ¿Por qué no hacerle caso?

-¡Debemos llevarlo a la torre! Ahí podremos darle la ayuda que necesita.

-Yo lo conozco, va a la misma universidad que yo –Esta vez la voz provino de quien sostenía su cabeza, no le importaba quien fuera, solo quería dejarse caer en la negrura, escapar lejos del dolor.

-No podemos tomar muchos riesgos, si descubre tu identidad eso lo pondrá más en peligro.

Stiles rió mentalmente, si supieran todo lo que ha pasado, todo lo que ha sufrido. “Peligro”, ya era una palabra bastante común en su vida pero no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, aun. De lo que debía preocuparse era de ataque del Oni, _¿Por qué lo había atacado? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Realmente el Nogitsune fue expulsado de su cuerpo?_

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, eso fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la negrura, donde no lo podían perseguir el dolor, los Onis ni el peligro que lo asechaba.

Solo él y el infinito mar de inconsciencia

_**-Nadie es eternamente bueno, Mieczyslaw.** _

Sintió pánico al reconocer la voz del propietario, aquel que lo había sometido a cometer semejantes e inimaginables actos atroces los cuales todavía seguían frescos e intactos en su memoria.

No sabia si realmente era el o solo un eco del recuerdo de lo que quedaba dentro de el.

Fuera lo que fuera, le aterraba.

Pero no cabía duda de que era el.

_El Nogitsune._

_ _


	8. ❁Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Como proteger a alguien que no puede protegerse de si mismo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡WOHOOOOO! ¡CAPITULO NUEVO!
> 
> Esta vez he tardado menos en actualizar, eeeh...
> 
> Y claro también he actualizado mi otro fic. ¿Dos actualizaciones en un día? ¡Yes!
> 
> ¡Stiles, youre a demigod! ya tiene su noveno capitulo, si son lectores de mi otro fic. ¡Disfrutenlo!
> 
> Entre otras cosa. ¡YA LLEGAMOS A LAS 1000 HITS! ¡WOHOOOOO!
> 
> Debo decir que estoy muy emocionada, este es mi primer fic y me alegra que les gustara tanto como a mi.  
> Estoy planeando algo para este fic pero ¡Shhhhhh! es sorpresa, muy pronto lo averiguaran. Muajajajajaja.
> 
> Enserio muchas gracias por leer, se los agradezco de corazón. 
> 
> Sin mas preangulos, el capitulo.  
> ¡DISFRÚTENLO!

_-¿Onis? ¿Es enserio? Expusiste al peligro nuestro plan por unos Onis_

_-No era eso, necesitaba rectificar…_

_-¿Rectificar, que?_

_-Si era el indicado..._

_-Por supuesto que es el indicado, acaso no vistes la reacción de Parker al ver al muchacho desmayado, imagínate la agonía que le causaremos cuando este en nuestras manos por que esta completamente enamorado de el. Además, ¿Qué otra opción nos queda? El ultimo familiar del chico falleció hace meses, no le queda nadie más que le importe, salvo por los Vengadores, sus amigos y ese chico._

_-Pero por lo menos algo bueno surgió en nuestra prueba de hoy._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-El demonio sigue dentro de el._

 

 

 

 

 

❁❁❁

Sintió como alguien revolvía suavemente su cabello, aun con el peso de sus ojos por el cansancio, pudo abrirlos. No distinguió muy bien la figura hasta que esta que su visión se enfoco bien, dejándolo frente a el a nada más y nada menos que Tony Stark, quien vestía de su ropa de civil y le propinaba una de sus sonrisas.

Noto que este movía los labios pero de ellos no salían palabras, no lo escuchaba. Pero cayo en cuenta que aun traía puesto sus auriculares puestos, se los quito mientras aun sonaba las últimas notas de **Gone, gone, gone** de **Phillip Phillips**.

-Lo siento, no te escuche por culpa de la música ¿Podrías repetirlo? –Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.El adulto lo miraba mientras sonreía, Peter jamás lo había visto así notaba algo raro en el filántropo, tenia una especie de brillo en sus ojos aunque su sonrisa parecía demasiado falsa, sabia que era debido a que ocultaba su preocupación por el hecho de que el malvado dios del engaño había escapado recientemente de una de las prisiones mas resguardadas de Asgard, si Peter estuviera en su lugar el también estaría como el.

-Te he acabo de decir, que iremos a cenar en Bread Stick”s a si que alístate, -Le dio la espalda al chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta que conectaba la habitación y el loft- ¡Te estaremos esperando! –Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras el.

El joven arácnido salió de la cama mientras se frotaba los ojos y se dirigía a su armario, y sacaba las prendas que se encontraba, rápidamente se quito de la que llevaba puesta para poder cambiarse.

Usaba una camisa color roja sin logos o dibujos, unos pantalones de mezclilla junto a unos vans color blanco, y encima de la camiseta llevaba puesto una chaqueta color marrón. Pero se la puso encima de su traje de Spiderman por si sucedía algo, mientras intentaba arreglar en vano su cabello pero este se resistía y se acomodaba a su gusto, tomo sus gafas y salió de su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras el.

Frente a el se encontraban sus amigos vistiendo sus ropas de civiles, algunos sentados, otros tonteaban en su celular y reían de Posts sin sentido o charlaban de cosas triviales, hasta que uno de ellos noto la presencia del adolescente.

Sin pronunciar una palabra, los héroes salieron del loft por el elevador que los llevaría hasta la cochera privada del edificio, donde Tony guardaba todos sus amados y lujosos autos pero el grupo opto por usar el Van Cadillac, el cual apodaban _“La Bestia”_ , y su nombre no era en vano ya que el auto era como una fortaleza andante pues estaba hecho de aluminio, titanio y cerámica las cuales resistían a toda clase de proyectiles además de que por debajo tiene una plancha de acero que lo protegía de bombas y granadas, sus ventanas tenían 5 pulgadas de grosor y la cabina totalmente aislada en caso de ataques químicos, neumáticos contra pinchazos pero si estas llegaban a estallar había unas llantas de acero dejado de ellas. Sus puertas eran de 8 pulgadas de grosor y sumando todo eso y lo demás lo hacían el mejor vehículo para salir.

Todos los héroes subieron al vehículo.

-¿A dónde lo llevo Señor Stark? –Pregunto JARVIS, quien manejaba el vehículo.

-A Bread Stick”s

El vehículo programado empezó a dirigirse hacia donde el millonario había dicho, no tardaron mucho en llegar al restaurante.

Salieron de vehículo mientras este se estacionaba frente el local. Peter fue el primero en entrar, pensaba que solo seria una cena normal. Pero se equivoco.

Rápidamente en su campo de visión encontró al castaño que lo traía loco, Stiles.

El castaño estaba sentado en una de las mesas cercanas hacia la entrada, parecía muy concentrado mirando hacia un punto en concreto pero el joven arácnido supo que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, por que cuando el también se enfocaba en un tema en concreto perdía la noción del tiempo y olvidaba todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Rápidamente tomo asiento en una de las mesas que le había proporcionado el recepcionista, era una de las más cercanas hacia donde se encontraba el chico.

_“¡Oh, mierda! Pensara que soy un acosador y no me volverá a hablar, creerá que soy muy extraño y se alejara de mí y… No puedo permitir que le pase algo, debo protegerlo por que si no...”_

Mientras Peter se perdía entre sus malos pensamientos, no noto como el castaño se levantaba de su mesa y se marchaba con una bolsa entre sus manos.

-¿Peter? -El adolescente seguía perdido entre sus pensamientos e hizo caso omiso del dios del trueno.

-¡Peter! –Grito en su oído, haciendo que el chico diera un saltito en su lugar haciendo que los adultos se rieran por su reacción.

-¿Qué están gracioso?-Te has vuelto a perder en tu cabezota

–El arquero despeino con una mano el cabello de chico.

-Si estaba pensando en sobre…-Busco con la mirada al castaño, pero este ya no estaba en su lugar. Una oleada de frió recorrió su cuerpo haciendo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, su sentido arácnido se había activado y no sabia porque.- Esperen aquí, ya vuelvo…

-Peter ¿A dónde vas? ¿Peter? ¿¡Peter!?

El chico no le respondió a la espía mientras corría fuera del local, sintió como su ropa se empezaba a empapar, la tormenta había estallado.

No había ni un alma en la calle, ni autos, ni personas. Fácilmente se quito su ropa de civil y se quedo con el traje que estaba debajo de las prendas.

_“Necesito encontrarlo, necesito saber que esta bien”_

Corrió unas tiendas antes de llegar a un oscuro callejón, lo que vio en el lo puso en shock.

 

 

Un hombre encapuchado que vestía de pies a cabeza un perfecto y oscuro color negro, este estaba sentado en la cintura de un chico, pálido, castaño, y vestía las mismas prendas que había visto usar a Stiles.

_“Stiles…”_

El encapuchado levanto una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza, ándale un vistazo al arma que portaba. Una ola de rabia e ira recorrió el cuerpo de Peter, no dejaría que nada le pasase al chico, lo había prometido.

Lanzo una telaraña hacia la pared contraria y poder tener más fuerza al abalanzarse sobre el encapuchado haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras lo tomaba de su chaqueta negra.

-¿¡Peter!? ¡Oh por dios!

El encapuchado tomo al arácnido por el cuello mientras aun seguían en el suelo, Peter estaba encima de el mientras el atacante estaba de espaldas al suelo. El oxigeno no daba paso hacia sus pulmones por culpa del encapuchado, era notablemente más fuerte que el.

Ya estaba empezando a ver manchas negras danzando en su campo de visión, y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Pero uno de los chicos los pudo separar mientras empujaba al arácnido lejos del atacante, Peter inconscientemente se dirigió hacia el pálido castaño que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Tomo su cabeza con mucha delicadeza y la coloco en su regazo, escucho como los demás intentaban luchar contra su nuevo enemigo pero solo se concentro en el castaño, el cual seguía teniendo sus ojos cerrados como si estuviera muerto.

_“No, el no puede estarlo...”_

Con una de sus manos intento tomar el pulso del castaño, el cual no tardo en aparecer.

Su corazón latía desembocado, tenia miedo.

Intento calmarlo mientras acariciaba su cabello, pero aun usando su traje sintió un extraño relieve en el cabello del chico.

-¡Oh por dios! –Peter no pudo evitar gritarlo, había descubierto una herida abierta en la cabeza de Stiles, junto a una docena de nuevos moretones que tardarían en desaparecer.

-¿¡Alguien sabe que rayos fue eso!? ¡Esa cosa se acaba de evaporar de la nada!- Grito el arquero mientras se reunía con los demás héroes, quienes estaban rodeando el cuerpo inconsciente del adolescente.

-Debemos llevarlo a la torre. Ahí recibirá la ayuda que necesita –Tony apoyo una mano en el hombro de Peter, el joven arácnido vio algo en su mirada que no supo descifrar.

Se levanto mientras se quitaba su mascara y tomaba en sus brazos al castaño, quien inconscientemente oculto su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de Peter, como si estuviera soñando y buscando una mejor forma de dormir. Sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir mas rápido, el calor subir por sus mejillas.

-Yo lo conozco, va a la misma universidad que yo…

-No podremos tomar muchos riesgos, si descubre tu identidad eso lo expondrá mas al peligro –Exclamo Banner.

-Tengo un plan –Hablo Nat, quien miraba los ojos de cachorrito de Peter- ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a la torre pero lo mantenemos sedado el tiempo suficiente hasta que lo dejemos en su casa? De esa manera no descubrirá la identidad de Peter o que alguna vez estuvo en el a torre de control de los Avengers –Se cruzo de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja de modo interrogante.

-Yo opino que es un gran plan…

-Yo también, llamare a JARVIS para que traiga el auto.

El vehículo no tardo en llegar, en el abordaron la mayoría de los héroes. Steve, Natasha, Clint y Peter, quien aun llevaba al adolescente en sus brazos.

El resto de equipo de los Vengadores se quedaría en el restaurante para llevarles comida mientras se encargaban de Stiles.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la edificación, tan pronto como se detuvo el vehículo. Peter ya estaba abriendo la puerta y corriendo por los pasillos de la torre mientras aun tenía al castaño entre sus brazos, quien ahora estaba notablemente más pálido y sus labios se habían vuelto morados, le había preocupado el repentino malestar del chico. Si mal no recordaba, la enfermería se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio.

Entro rápidamente a la pequeña habitación que tenia prácticamente todo el material medico que un doctor podría desear, y coloco cuidadosamente al chico en la mesa de metal. No sabia demasiado sobre primeros auxilios pero sabia como limpiar las heridas leves, tomo un trapo húmedo y con el empezó limpiar con delicadeza la herida abierta de Stiles. Natasha, Steve y Clint juntos con unas enfermeras no tardaron mucho en llegar y ayudar al arácnido, se movían de un lado a otro de la habitación, Peter se había quedado a cargo de limpiarle las heridas mientras veía como Irma –una de las enfermeras- le daba una fuerte dosis de morfina, a la que el adolescente inconsciente no reacciono. Natasha se dedicaba a preparar un par de jeringuillas y sacar algunas pomadas para los hematomas, mientras que Clint y Steve no eran de mucha ayuda, ambos solo se dedicaban a criticar le trabajo de que había Peter y la espía los hacia callar con solo mirarlos.

Después de que Peter terminara de limpiar sus heridas, la enfermera Martha – _si se llama Martha, por que quiero, puedo y se me da la gana :v_ \- les dio indicaciones a todos los héroes de salir de la sala. Pero aunque el joven arácnido trataba de hacerse el listillo e intentaba esquivar a las chicas pero Steve lo cargo como un saco de patatas y lo saco de la habitación.

-¡No es justo! –Dijo mientras pataleaba en el hombro del soldado.- ¡Eres más fuerte que yo! ¡Necesito saber que esta bien!

-Estará bien –Cap empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el Loft de Ironman.

-Esta en buenas manos, Peter –Las palabras del arquero tranquilizaron un poco al arácnido haciendo que dejara de esforzase para que Steve lo bajara de su hombro.

-Lo que ahora nos preocupa que tu estés bien…

-Descuiden lo estaré- Prometió el chico.

Llegaron al loft donde al entrar en el Cap dejo de cargar como a un saco a Peter y los héroes se dedicaron a sus actividades. Nat jugaba en su IPhone en el sofá de la sala, Steve lustraba su escudo de Vibranium estando sentado en el cómodo sofá de la sala y Clint volvía a revisar su arco por enésima vez en el día. Mientras el adolescente se fue a dar una ducha rápida y se cambiaba a una ropa más cómoda, usaba una suéter de lana color azul cielo, y unos pantalones de lana color negro, se puso sus tenis mas cómodos y salió del cuarto con su cabello aun destilando agua.

Sin que se dieran cuenta los adultos, salió del loft usando las escaleras pues si usaba el elevador el ruido atraería la atención de los mayores y frustraría su intento de escapé.

Bajo rápidamente los escalones faltantes y corrió atreves de el laberinto de pasillos, los cuales ya conocía como la palma de su mano. Hasta que por fin encontró la sala e ingreso en ella. La habitación estaba desierta, exceptuando por el adolescente que estaba acostado en la mesa de examinación, Peter se acerco hacia el con cuidado intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, tomo una de las sillas de metal que había en el escritorio de medicamentos y tomo asiento en ella mientras estaba del lado izquierdo de la mesa. Stiles había sido despojado de su suéter negro y solo tenia su camiseta de cuadros azules, tenia un suero en su mano derecha la estaba conectada por un tubo transparente hacia el suero intravenoso que contenía un liquido incoloro cual supuso que le suministraba la morfina y varios fármacos mas que lo hacia estar sedado.

Noto como su pecho bajaba y subía lentamente, lo cual tranquilizo al adolescente.

De pronto, sintió el gran impulso de tomarle la mano, y lo hizo. Solo que tomo su mano del castaño y la beso.

-Te prometo que nada te pasara, no mientras yo este vivo- Le dio un leve apretón a la mano del chico.- No dejare que nadie te haga daño, no de nuevo. Y no permitiré que intenten aprovecharse de ti. Lo prometo.

Peter perdió la noción del tiempo mientras estaba con el inconsciente adolescente, no había notado lo cansado que estaba hasta que sus ojos empezaron a pesar toneladas, y no puedo resistir más.

Se quedo dormido en incomoda silla, junto a la mesa de metal.

Junto con Stiles.

Sin que pudiera resistirse, se dejo arrastrar hacia la oscuridad.

 

❁❁❁

-¡Señores, me alegra decir que el plan ya esta por iniciar! –El adulto levanto su copa con vino y se dirigía hacia los demás que estaban distribuidos por la larga mesa- ¡Haremos que los Vengadores sientas nuestro poder! ¡Iniciando por Parker!

Todos los presentes levantaron la copa por encima de su cabeza  y lanzaban gritos eufóricos.

\- ¡El plan “Ende” da comienzo!

Los adultos presentes lanzaron un grito de victoria, sentían que esta guerra ya estaba ganada y ni siquiera había comenzado. Y gritaron al mismo tiempo como si ya fuese ensayado.

_**–Salve, HYDRA.** _

 

_** ** _


	9. ❁Evil with Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is not all evil, just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿¡Que demonios es esto!? ¡UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN! ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen -Empieza a bailar- Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine.-Se corta la música- ¡Oh, mierda lo olvidaba!
> 
> Muchas gracias por seguir apoyando con sus kudos, comentarios y bookmarks a este loco fic, y a esta loca e inestablemente emocional escritora, en realidad no se como me soportan...
> 
> -¡Dimelo a mi!
> 
> -¡Callate, Parker! ¡Por que sino le buscare otra pareja a Stiles! El fic no esta del todo escrito y aun puedo cambiar cosas si es que se me pega la gana.- El adolescente se va corriendo, lejos de la psicópata de la escritora.
> 
> -¿Como decía? Damas y caballeros, que no se si es que hay chicos aquí. Sin mas preangulos ¡El capitulo! -Levantan el telón.

 

Despertó, sobresaltado.

  
El frio sudor cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo y su respiración era demasiado agitada e irregular. Lo ultimo que recordaba era el ser casi asesinado por un Oni, el terrible dolor que dominaba gran parte de su cuerpo y la extrañas voces de las personas. Noto que no se encontraba en ese oscuro callejón, estaba acostado en su cómoda cama en su habitación, en su hogar.

  
_“Todo fue un sueño…”_

  
No pudo evitar reírse de si mismo y de su extraño sueño, últimamente se había vuelto demasiado paranoico.

  
Sintió un extraño vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco su celular y noto que era una llamada de Flash, la cual no tardo en contestar.

  
-¿Hola…?

  
-¡Stiles, estas bien! –Dijo eufórico en adolescente.

  
-Claro por que no había de estarlo…

  
-Por que he vuelto a abandonarte en el mismo día –Una corriente fría recorrió el cuerpo del chico, no había sido un sueño- Mi abuela se ha logrado recuperar, nadie sabe por que pero por lo menos esta mucho mejor…

  
-Me alegro por ella –El nerviosismo y el miedo empezaban a tomar control sobre el castaño.

  
-Enserio Stiles, gracias por no enfadarte buscare una forma de recompensarte, de nuevo. Nos vemos mañana –El rubio colgó.

  
El castaño era un manojo de emociones revueltas, el miedo, el nerviosismo y el pánico empezaron a apoderase de su cuerpo, lentamente sin que pudiera evitarlo.

**¿Realmente el Oni lo había atacado? ¿Quiénes lo habían salvado? ¿Cómo demonios llego a su casa?**

  
Se dirigió hacia el cuarto del baño para mirarse en el espejo, su reflejo le devolvió la imagen de un adolescente mucho más pálido de costumbre, con enormes ojeras moradas bajo sus ojos, y la misma ropa que había elegido para usar en la cena, pero le faltaba su chaqueta.

  
No le importaba, todo esto no tenia sentido.

  
Abandono el cuarto para dirigirse hacia su habitación pues con solo entrar en ella, se dejo caer encima de su cama en una posición cómoda, estaba muy agotado. El sueño llego rápido, una nube de negrura e inconsciencia empezó a apoderarse de el. Cerró los ojos dejando que su cuerpo cediera hacia el sueño.

  
No tardo en quedarse dormido.

 

❁❁❁

  
-Stiles ¡Stiles! –Grito Gwen cerca del oído del castaño, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en su asiento haciendo que Harry, Peter y Flash se rieran de el.

  
-¿Que? – Miro a su alrededor intentando descubrir como es que se había teletransportado de su cama hasta aquella mesa de picnic- ¿Qué sucede?

  
-Has estado muy ido en todo el día –Le regaño el rubio.

  
-¿Ido?

  
-Si, ya sabes. Cuando te pierdes en tus profundos pensamiento y pierdes la noción del tiempo –Contesto Harry.

  
-Perdónenme –Se pasó las manos en el rostro, se sentía muy cansado. Física y emocionalmente- Solo que he estado un poco más cansado de lo normal, solo es eso –Les dirigió hacia todos sus amigos una mirada alegre- Y bien, ¿Cuál es la primera clase nos toca?

  
 Los adolescente se miraron preocupados entre si, algo no andaba bien.

  
-¿Stiles…? –Peter pronuncio su nombre como si fuera una acaricia.

  
 -¿Si?

  
-Ya es la hora de salida, se acabo la escuela…

  
Fue un fuerte golpe hacia el castaño, volvió sentir la misma corriente fría recorrer su cuerpo y ponerle los pelos de punta. **¿Qué le estaba pasando?**

  
_“Cansancio, disociación entre realidad y fantasía, perdida de  memoria a corto plazo”_

  
El castaño empezó a recitar, mentalmente los síntomas de la enfermedad que había padecido su mamá, y los que había sufrido antes de ser poseído por el demonio.

  
_“Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda”_

  
Sentía como un ataque de pánico comenzaba a aproximarse, intento regular su respiración y calmarse a si mismo sin que los adolescentes sospecharan sobre el.

Pero el chico de lentes lo noto, Peter lo miraba curioso.

  
Mientras estos dos, no notaban como los tres adolescente se miraban entre si como si tuvieran un plan entre ellos.

  
-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –La chica se levanto de la mesa mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y tomaba su mochila –Tengo que ir a trabajar o sino mi jefe me despedirá por llegar otra vez tarde, nos vemos luego chicos –Se alejo corriendo de los muchachos.

  
-Bueno supongo que yo también debo irme –El rubio reviso la pantalla de su celular y se levantaba de su asiento mientras se colgaba su mochila en su hombro –A mi abuela le darán de alta del hospital, nos vemos luego. –Se alejo corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se fue Gwen.

  
-Bueno solo quedamos nosotros tres –Del celular de Harry sonó el característico sonido de mensaje de WhatsApp, mientras este lo saco de su suéter azul marino y fruncía el ceño mientras veía lo que era un mensaje –Quiero decir, solo quedan ustedes dos.-Tomo sus cosas y se levanto de su lugar.

  
-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Peter con notable nerviosismo.

  
-Mi papá necesita ayuda en la compañía, nos vemos luego –Se alejo con pasos más tranquilos que sus otros dos amigos.

  
El corazón de Stiles empezó a latir con fuerza, por primera vez estaba a solas con Peter y no sabia que hacer o que decir. Hasta que el chico decidió tomar al iniciativa hablando de cosas triviales.

  
 -¿Te gusta Star Wars? –Pregunto el adolescente, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

  
El castaño se empezó a sentir un poco más cómodo. Peter parecía ser solo un adolescente normal que quiera ser su amigo.

**¿De donde había sacado el hecho de desconfiar en el?**

  
_“Tal vez después de todo solo es paranoia mía”_

  
Y era cierto, Beacon Hills le había afectado demasiado después de descubrir la existencia de criaturas sobrenaturales en el pequeño condado, no había un solo minuto en que no tuviera miedo de que una criatura lo atacara.

  
-¿Gustarme? ¡Es la mejor saga del universo!

  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No hay nada mejor que Star Trek! – Conversación empezó a ser más fluida.

  
-¡Por favor! Si quieres una buena historia de ciencia ficción deberías leer “El juego de Ender”.

  
La charla entre los dos amigos empezó a ser mas emocionante, ambos tenían demasiadas cosas en común, Stiles pudo por solo unos momentos olvidar los síntomas o el hecho de que posiblemente tal vez, el Nogitsune seguía dentro de el. Junto con Peter se sentía como antes de haberse metido en todo el embrollo de Hombres lobos, druidas y otras criaturas sobrenaturales que aclaman por la sangre de los demás, junto a el se sentía como solo en adolescente normal, algo que no había sido desde hace mucho tiempo.

  
-Lo digo enserio cuando dije que Thomas es mi personaje favorito de The Maze Runner.

  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no Newt? –Obyecto el castaño.

  
-Por que tarde o temprano sera un crank por por culpa de la llamarada y… -Peter fue interrumpido por el chico.

  
-Maldita sea, me acaba de spoilear el final y apenas voy en el segundo libro.

  
-¡Ja ja! Eso te pasa por lento –El adolescente esbozo una sonrisa en sus labios.

  
-Eso no es justo –El castaño se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño.

  
Todo iba bien, hasta que el celular de Peter sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, haciendo que este no pudiera reprochárselo a su amigo.  
Saco el aparato mientras contestaba y se llevaba el teléfono hacia su oído.

  
-¿Hola? –Pregunto el chico.

  
Stiles no sabia que hacer, si mirar hacia otro lado o fingir que miraba algo interesante en su celular. Opto por la segunda opción, pero aun así no pudo evitar escuchar algunas partes dela conversación.

  
-¿Qué sucedió? –Stiles entro al su galería de fotos y empezó a ver algunas imágenes que se le cruzaban -¿¡Están cocinando sin ayuda de mamá!? ¡Van a incendiar la casa! ¿Dónde esta Anthony?

  
El castaño dejo de prestar atención a la conversación y decidió jugar a !1010, hasta que escucho a Peter hablarle.

  
-Lo siento, Stiles. Pero surgió algo en casa –Los ojos del chico no paraban de mirar una cosa u otra pero nunca hacia los ojos de Stiles, el chico sabia quera una especie de señal de que le estaba mintiendo por que cuando Scott le mentía, también no podía mirarlo directamente a los ojos- Mi hermanos al parecer están intentando cocinar y debo llegar ahí antes de que incendien la casa y…

  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien –Le obsequio una sonrisa sincera, Peter le estaba empezando a caer muy bien. - Ve.

  
-Eres el mejor –Antes de que el menor pudiera reaccionar, Peter le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que se había ido Gwen.

 

  
Un extraño pero conocido sentimiento se instalo en el pecho del adolescente, lo había sentido en repetidas ocasiones cuando estaba con Derek y cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con el, era el mismo sentimiento solo que este había comenzado cuando Peter le beso.

  
**¿Realmente estaba enamorado del chico?**

  
Solo llevaba cuatro días en la ciudad, y dos de conocer a Peter, no sabia cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones o si realmente era quien dice ser.

  
**¿Como era posible enamorarse en menos de dos días?**

  
Estaba jodido.

  
Tomo su mochila y la colgó en su hombro izquierdo mientras se levantaba de la mesa de picnic y caminaba hacia su casa, la cual no estaba demasiado lejos.

Detrás de el sintió como el escalofrió que se siente cada vez que alguien le miraba de espaldas, lo estaban vigilando. Intento ignorarlos, haciendo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta mientras se ponía sus auriculares y los conecto IPod, mientras lo guardaba en un pequeño bolsillo de su suéter.

  
Mientras caminaba por las últimas calles que le faltaban para llegar a su casa, noto como unas personas lo habían estado siguiendo desde que se había salido de la universidad, ahora lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

  
**Cuatro**.

Eran cuatro personas que lo seguían.

  
La primera pareja era un hombre y una mujer, el adulto era  rubio, de aspecto fornido, no sabia de que color eran sus ojos  por que estos eran cubiertos por lentes, su ropa consistía en un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos, una camiseta color gris que se le ajustaba un poco a su cuerpo y una chaqueta de cuero color café, a su lado estaba una chica cuyo cabello era de un pelirrojo más oscuro que el de Lydia, vestía de un pantalón ajustado y unos tenis negros, usaba un suéter color verde y tenia la gorra del suéter puesta.

  
Los otros dos eran dos hombres, eran del mismo tamaño y mismo color de cabello, color de piel, el mismo aspecto físico y hasta misma ropa.

  
_“Gemelos…”_

  
Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al asustado adolescente.

  
Los gemelos estaban envueltos de capas y capas de ropa de cuero negro, los pantalones, las camisetas, las chaquetas, las botas exceptuando los lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos.

  
Ambos grupos lo seguían de diferentes caminos y casi siempre parecían que iban a atrapar, pero siempre al ultimo minuto encontraba un camino que lo salvaba.

Stiles intento perder a ambos grupos varias veces, tomando caminos alternativos o recorriendo el laberinto de calles.

  
Hasta que por fin se encontraba fuera de su casa, pero el sol ya había bajado mucho así que no había demasiada luz del día y lo peor era que su mente estaba imaginado los horrorosos escenarios que le deparaba el futuro si esas personas lo atrapaban.

  
Con cierto nerviosismo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón saco rápidamente las llaves, mientras veía de reojo con ambos grupos salían de las esquinas de la calle, a su izquierda –la pareja-  y a su derecha –los gemelos-, parecía que finalmente lo atraparían se estaban acercando rápidamente hacia donde estaba el.

  
La cerradura cedió ante las llaves y de un rápido movimiento entro a su casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

  
Soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo, se puso de espaldas de la puerta y se deslizo en ella hasta estar llegar al suelo.

  
Se quito la mochila y la tiro a donde sea.

  
**¿Por qué su vida tenia que se tan complicada?**

  
Quiso seguir pensando en lo tanto que lo odiaba el destino, pero su estomago rugió reclamándole la falta de comida.

  
Lentamente se levanto del suelo mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, abriendo la puertilla del refrigerador. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras sentía como sus piernas le empezaban a fallar.

  
Había una bolsa en medio de el vacío refrigerador, lo que lo asusto fue el hecho de que esta era idéntica a la que le habían dado en el restaurante.

  
Con sus manos temblorosas saco del refrigerador la bolsa, mientras sus dedos que no paraban de temblar  lo abrían con miedo. Introdujo una de sus manos hasta que sintió una superficie redonda y esponjosa.

  
No sabía que es lo que podía contener.

Hasta que saco unas hamburguesas era lo que contenía la bolsa, el castaño no pudo evitar reírse de si mismo, había vuelto a ser paranoico. Pero dejo de reírse cuando su mente comenzaba a formularse preguntas si ninguna respuesta.

  
**¿Cómo habían llegado esas hamburguesas a su refrigerador? ¡Se suponen que estarían empapadas por la lluvia! ¿Y quien demonios lo había salvado esa noche en el callejón?**

  
Pero antes de que su mente comenzara a indagar sobre posibles respuestas, su estomago rugió por la falta de comida en él.

  
Sin más opciones, el castaño empezó a devorarse las hamburguesas. No tenía más alternativa, su refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío y las hamburguesas eran lo único que tenia.

  
Tal vez mas tarde podría ir a un supermercado y comprar lo que necesitará, y también ponerse a investigar sobre quien lo había salvado del Oni en el callejón y como se deshizo de el.

  
Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una ola de cansancio había tomado control sobre su cuerpo teniendo un efecto rápido sobre el, corrió escaleras arriba –o más bien chocó contras las paredes hasta llegar a las escaleras y hacer lo mismo mientras intentaba estar en pie y llegar al baño- No se sentía muy bien, sospecho la posibilidad de que había algo en esas hamburguesas que lo habían hecho ponerse así.

  
Entro tropezando al cuarto del baño mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo, apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos y haciendo un gran esfuerzo en sus brazos para soportar su peso.

  
A duras penas podía estar parado en frente del lavabo, levantando la mirada hacia el espejo. Al ver lo que este le mostraba sintió el pánico y la rabia apoderarse de el.

  
Este le mostraba una la siniestra imagen de su doble, a diferencia de él este estaba de pie sin la ayuda y apoyo del lavamanos, sus manos estaban a su costado y estaba más pálido que el Stiles Original, usaba la misma ropa que él –la misma de la cena, ya que no recordaba haber tenido tiempo de cambiarse de atuendo- Debajo de sus ojos estaban unas enormes ojeras, y finalmente su rostro era adornado por una sonrisa siniestra, la cual le heló la sangre.

  
Su doble en el espejo no necesitaba presentación, sabia quien era. El causante de todo su sufrimiento, del rechazo de la manada hacia el, la desconfianza de su mejor amigo hacia él, el asesinato de esa gente inocente, la perdida del amor de su vida y de su partida de Beacon Hills, **Void Stiles.**

  
**La marioneta del Nogitsune**.

  
De pronto el malestar que había sentido después de comer la hamburguesa había desaparecido de la nada así sin más como había llegado.

  
Por fin su cuerpo volvió a recuperar su movimiento, el miedo subía por su garganta, pero la rabia fue mayor haciendo que temblara incontrolablemente, no podía contenerse más.

  
Stiles no supo si fue reflejo involuntario o su cuerpo motivado por la rabia y  la tristeza, su mano había formado un  puño y había golpeado el vidrio haciéndolo añicos, algunos se cayeron al suelo mientras otros pedazos se quedaron el destrozado espejo.

  
Pero todavía seguía él ahí, su sonrisa burlona se había extendido más mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

  
**_-Nadie permanece bueno para siempre en este mundo, Stiles_**.

  
La voz del demonio resonaba dentro de su cabeza, no pudo evitar llevarse sus manos hacia su cabeza haciendo que sus piernas le fallaran y cayera de rodillas al suelo, sentía como si le perforaban la cabeza.

  
**_-El caos es estará devuelta y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, Mieczyslaw ._**

El dolor aumento de manera insoportable, sentía que su cabeza estallaría. Un grito de dolor proveniente de él, le desgarro la garganta. Gritó y siguió gritando hasta que el dolor comenzó a hacerse más soportable, ahora sabía como se sentía Harry Potter cada vez cuando la cicatriz le ardía, cuando Voldemort estaba furioso.

- _¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!_ -Grito con su destrozada garganta, su reflejo rió ante el.

  
- ** _Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto, pequeño zorro_ ** –Los pedazos restantes del espejo le mostraron como su copia se desvanecía entre una nube de humo negra. - ** _Cuida de Parker…_**

  
Su corazón se acelero.

**¿Cómo es que sabia lo que sentía por Peter?**

  
No quedaba duda alguna, el Nogitsune seguía dentro de él y quiere tomar el control absoluto sobre su cuerpo y mente. Pero él no se rendiría sin pelear, aunque no contara con ayuda de Scott o Derek e incluso la manada, se las arreglaría el solo para acabar con el mal que estaba dentro de él.

  
Para proteger a los que más quería, incluyendo a Peter.

  
No dejaría que el demonio le pusiese un dedo encima, aunque tuviera que clavarse así mismo un cuchillo de plata en su pecho, lo haría con el solo hecho de saber que Peter estaría bien.

  
Sintió el palpitar de su cabeza, sus fuerzas le habían sido arrebatadas por el zorro demoníaco, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse e ir a su habitación pero su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y cayo inconsciente.

  
Había llegado a su limite.

❁❁❁

  
-¡Damas y caballeros! –Hablo el adulto con voz potente, atrayendo la atención de los miles de empleados de HYDRA- ¡Me complace anunciar que tenemos un nuevo aliado!

  
La sala se lleno de gritos eufóricos, su malvado plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, tenían contactos en prácticamente todo el mundo y el lugares donde seria muy difícil robar información a menos que ya estés adentro.

  
Del centro del escenario empezaron a brotar una llamas verdes, lo cual solo hizo avivar la emoción del publico, ya sabían quien era.

  
Un hombre alto y fornido, aparecía entre las llamas, tenía cabello negro que caía sobre sus hombros y sus ojos verdes mostraban rastros de superioridad y egocentrismo, el dios del engaño apareció frente a ellos.

  
El dios que recientemente había escapado con sus dotes de engaño de una de las prisiones más resguardadas de Asgard, sin mencionar que era una compleja cárcel para dioses.

El malvado, enigmático e infame enemigo de los Vengadores, el dios del engaño y hermano de Thor.

  
**Loki.**

 

** **


	10. ❁Where's my love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tiene se da cuenta del importante papel que Stiles tiene en su vida y que todo puede depender de un hilo delgado.  
> Muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.  
> Por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> ¡ESTOY DEVUELTA, BBYS!
> 
> ¡OH,DIOS! No saben cuanto había extrañado este fic, he estado MUY ocupada con la escuela por la entrega de trabajos finales, por que ¡ME VOY A GRADUAR! ¡AHUEVO TRIUNFO EL MAL!
> 
> Para recompensar mi falta de actualización a este fic he decidido hacer este capitulo no de 1000 palabras ni de 2000 sino de 5000 palabras-Se da palmaditas en les espalda.-I"m so proud of myself :V
> 
> Nota:Los capítulos del fic se complementan unos a los otros, por ejemplo: Stiles cuenta la versión de su día y Peter cuenta la versión de la suya,-Entendieron, ¿No? Chau.- :v
> 
> Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, enserio extraño que comenten y conteste sus dudas :C
> 
> Disfruten del capitulo nuevo :V

Nota:Los capítulos del fic se complementan unos a los otros, por ejemplo: Stiles cuenta la versión de su día y Peter cuenta la versión de la suya,-Entendieron, ¿No? :V

Osea que cada dos capitulos seran del mismo dia, este capitulo es el complemento del anterior :V

* * *

 

 

Con su cuerpo adolorido por dormir en una posición extraña agregando el hecho de que durmió en un silla de metal –la cual era muy incómoda-,intento despabilarse sintiendo que faltaba algo en la habitación, después de que despertara del todo se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba.

  
**Stiles ya no estaba.**

  
La mesa de examinación estaba vacía y limpia, exceptuando el hecho de que había varias notas escritas en Post-Its todas de color azul cielo pegadas a la mesa, estiro su brazo para tomarlas mientras que se acomodaba sus gafas que habían quedado un poco torcidas, con solo ver la pulcra letra escrita en los dos papeles supo que era del Cap, las leyó.

  
_Peter:_  
_Sentimos el hecho de que no te avisáramos que llevaríamos al chico a su casa, fue un poco difícil encontrar su dirección pero Tony hizo un gran trabajo encontrándola, no queríamos despertarte por que te veías muy cansado y preocupado por él. Así que queríamos evitarte más problemas y lo llevamos a su hogar antes de que despertaras._

  
Termino el primer Post-It, mientras despegaba con cuidado la hoja que tenía abajo. Leyó el  segundo.

 

_PD.No tenía idea de que el chico se llama “Mieczyslaw” pero lo llaman "Stiles", bueno realmente porque es muy difícil de pronunciar y además de que esta en Polaco._

  
_PD2.Clint y Tony hurgaron en los expedientes de “Stiles” y no sé qué es lo que vieron que los tiene tan preocupados, solo dicen cosas como “Esto lo aclara todo” o “Pobre muchacho”. Hasta ahora no le han dicho nada a los demás pero tarde y temprano lo dirán, siempre lo hacen._

  
_PD3.Los demás ya llegaron del restaurante con muchas hamburguesas, me temo que tendremos que volver a las viejas dietas._

  
_Atte: Cap._

  
El adolescente arrugo las notas y las lanzó al bote de basura más cercano de la salida, mientras se levantaba de la incómoda silla de metal y salía de la habitación.

  
Atravesó el laberinto de pasillos y hasta que encontró un elevador en el cual al entrar,  rápidamente marcó la contraseña que lo llevaría hasta el loft principal.

  
Mientras esperaba que la máquina lo llevara a su piso, no pudo evitar que los pensamientos se desataran en su mente.

  
**¿Qué fue lo que realmente le paso a Stiles? ¿Por qué alguien quisiera atacarlo?**

  
Bueno, no es que Nueva York sea una de las ciudades más tranquilas, si no lo que le preocupaba era la forma en que el encapuchado estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida al castaño. No había visto en mucho tiempo que una persona mostrara tanta brutalidad y facilidad de quitarle la vida a alguien, como si se tratara de quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

  
Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral, con solo pensar el tacto frió de la hoja de un cuchillo.  
**Por lo menos sabía que Stiles, ahora estaba bien.**

  
El timbre del elevador indicando que ya había llegado a su piso, lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras veía como las puertas se abrían.

  
Entro rápidamente al Loft, Peter notó que no había nadie en la sala ni en la cocina –Ya que ambas se encuentran juntas-, Solo encontró en la cocina, la bolsa llena de hamburguesas envueltas en papel pero el adolescente no se molestó en tomar ninguna, por alguna extraña razón no tenía hambre.

Entro a su habitación mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, y se dejó caer en su cama. Por alguna razón seguía preocupado por la seguridad del castaño, aunque sabía que ahora estaba sano y salvo en su casa. Cerró sus ojos en un vago intento de ordenar sus pensamientos, sabía que había algo tras el ataque de Stiles pero no lo lograba descubrir.

Y  a la respuesta llego de golpe en sus pensamientos.

 

_**“Las pesadillas…”** _

 

Aquellos sueños horrorosos que lo habían estado atormentando desde hace semanas, no habían parado de aparecer en sus sueños noche tras noche haciendo que despertara gritando por que en todas sus pesadillas siempre estaba con el aquel chico, que siempre sin importar lo que hiciera, moría de formas horrorosas.

**Stiles era ese chico.**

Peter no pudo evitar dar un pequeño brinco, ahora todo tenía sentido. De alguna manera su subconsciente le estaba preparando para lo peor, eran demasiadas coincidencias tanto que se le erizo la piel.

Hace algunas semanas, durante sus primeras noches de pesadillas, había soñado que salía corriendo muy apresurado de un restaurante pero no sabía por qué y se detenía en la entrada del mismo callejón en el que Stiles había sido atacado, pero la escena en su sueño era mucho más diferente y atroz que la que había presenciado esta tarde.

La sangre del castaño manchando ambos muros, el pálido cuerpo del chico tirado en medio del lugar como si quien lo puso ahí quisiera que todos lo vieran, la escena era terrible y atroz.

Luego corría hacia el e intentaba agacharse a su lado y tener entre sus brazos al adolescente, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

 Duraba así al menos unos segundos, antes de que su cara se empezara a desfigurar, bajos sus ojos se formaban unas enormes ojeras, su piel se volvía más pálida de lo que era –lo cual es físicamente imposible.-Y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y después su pecho volvía a subir y bajar dando señales de que estaba vivo, y finalmente despertaba el chico pero sus ojos eran diferentes, un amarillo fosforescente dominaba la mayoría de su vista.

- _ **IM COMING**_.-Decía la voz profunda y gruesa de la cual Stiles no era dueño.

Y después se acababa el sueño, siempre de la misma manera.

 

**Gritando.**

Aparto de su mente los muchos y atemorizantes recuerdos que le quedaban de sus horrendas pesadillas.

Lo único que realmente le importaba era que Stiles, estaba bien.

 

**Por ahora.**

 

Se removió en su cama hasta que pudo encontrar una posición cómoda, mientras sentía que sus parpados empezaban a pesar y sin que pudiera evitarlo, cayó en la oscuridad.

 

Un ruido agudo le despertó, era como el sonar de unas campanas pero multiplicado por cien veces.

 

Abrió los ojos perezosamente mientras estiraba una mano hacia la mesita de noche que tenía aun lado de su cama, para apagar el despertador.

Pero eso solo hizo que fallara en darle al aparato y cayera fuera de la cama, dándose un golpe contra el suelo.

 

-Maldita sea.-Dijo mientras se levantaba del piso para dirigirse a su closet.

Tomo las primeras prendas que vieron, una camiseta blanca junto a un suéter gris, y unos jeans.

Se quitó el pijama y se cambió rápidamente de ropa, mientras el despertador volvía a sonar. Para la mala suerte de Peter el aparato marcaba las 7:49 A.M.

 

_**“Mierda, llegare tarde”** _

 

Se colocó sus tenis e intento en vano “arreglarse” su cabello, agarro sus gafas junto a su celular que estaban en su cama y su mochila que estaba encima de su escritorio.

Mientras se alistaba se dio cuenta de algo, por primera vez en semanas no había tenido una pesadilla. Eso le alegro mucho, tal vez las cosas ahora sería diferentes, nada podría arruinar este día.

**O eso creía.**

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, topándose con Tony y Steve quienes centraron inmediatamente su atención al adolescente, parecían haber sido atrapados en medio de una discusión porque se veía que estaba muy a la defensiva además de que sus  caras reflejaban ira y de sus ojos parecían que saldrían llamas, con expresiones así harían que él hasta el mismísimo Thanos se meara en sus pantalones.

Su sentido arácnido le avisaba **-¡ESTAS EN PROBLEMAS, IDIOTA!-** mientras que su sentido común le gritaba una y otra vez - **¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡SAL DE AHÍ CAGANDO, OSTIAS!**

 

**_“¡OH, MIERDA! ESTOY EN PROBLEMAS”_ **

 

**¿Pero porque? Si él no había hecho nada “malo” o había desobedecido alguna norma del Loft.**

**A no ser…**

Ambos adultos estaban en medio de la sala y no había nadie más que ellos, por lo que el adolescente pudo deducir que estaban discutiendo. Porque cuando esos dos tenían una “pequeña” confrontación cuando estaban en su modo **“YO SOY EL ALFA DE ESTE EQUIPO”,** y  hacían que el resto del equipo y las personas huyeran con pánico, abandonando el recinto, si ellos no podrían desencadenar su enojo contra ellos, lo harían con Peter.

 

_**“Esto no acabara bien, mierda. ¿Por qué no pudo tener el poder de la invisibilidad?”** _

 

-¿A dónde crees vas? –Steve se cruzó de brazo mientras levantaba una ceja interrogante.

-¿A la universidad? –Intento que sonara como una afirmación pero ver al Cap de esa manera, le asusto un poco ya que nunca lo había visto así.- ¡Tengo clases!

El mayor suavizo un poco, al igual que su postura. Aunque les contara recordarlo, sabían que Peter aún era un adolescente, que había sido forzado a crecer rápidamente y comportarse como adulto, peleando antes grandes adversarios y librando batallas que sabía que no podría ganar pero aun así se atrevía a pelear. Pero aun así seguía siendo un adolescente.

-Nos vemos, luego.- Se adelantó a decir Peter antes de que Steve o Tony lo hicieran perder el tiempo y llegara tarde a la Universidad, de nuevo.

Esta vez subió las escaleras haciendo que llegara al techo del edificio,  acerco lentamente al borde del techo mientras revisaba su lanza-redes –El cual estaba escondido debajo de su suéter- y se sujetaba muy bien la mochila a su espalda.

 

_**“Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas”** _

 

Y se lanzó hacia el vacío, mientras disfrutaba del viento acariciando su rostro. Se dejó caer unos cuantos pisos haciendo que pasara por la enorme ventana del loft –dándoles un buen susto a los adultos que aún seguían discutiendo-, era como una “pequeña venganza”.

Finalmente apunto su brazo en dirección hacia el edificio más cercano y el lanza-redes hizo su trabajo.

Se dirigió hacia la universidad mientras se balanceaba de un lugar a otro, y si sus cálculos no le fallaban, esta sería la primera vez que llegaría a tiempo a clases.

Este día no podría empezar mejor.

Llego justo a tiempo, el timbre apenas estaba sonando cuando sus pies tocaron el pasto del campus.

No tardo entrar a tomar su primera clase del día, química.

Al llegar al salón noto que el Profesor Harris aún no había llegado.

 

_**“Menos mal….”** _

 

Se dirigió hacia su respectiva mesa, en la cual su mejor amigo ya estaba ocupando.

-¿Es una ilusión o realmente has llegado temprano?

-Bueno, era esto o una hora atrapado con un súper soldado y el hombre de hierro.- Soltó un largo suspiro mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar.

-Buena elección.

El profesor no tardo en entrar al salón y cerrar la puerta tras él, había lago mal y Peter no lo había notado hasta ahora.

**Stiles no estaba.**

 

Y como es todo un paranoico profesional de primera clase, su mente empezó a imaginar las más terribles situaciones que había pasado en sus sueños, eso lo hizo ponerse más nervioso.

Pero por el lado bueno, las sustancias bases y agrias lo hicieron distraerse aunque fuera tan solo unos minutos.

 Después de la clase de Química, tocaba recreo. Peter tenía el presentimiento de que vería a Stiles en el receso.

 

_**“Tal vez solo se quedó dormido, o se le hizo tarde. El tráfico en Nueva York es de lo peor… ”** _

 

Pero no lo vio, en el receso.

Ni el la clase de Literatura, ni la de Lenguas, ni Matemáticas, ni el en segundo recreo.

El joven arácnido preocupado e intranquilo, intentaba calmar a su conciencia. Alejando de su mente sus pesadillas y los más horrorosos escenarios que le presentaba su retorcida mente.

No pudo calmarse hasta que entro al salón de Sociales, y por fin pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

 

 

Estaba sentado en un pupitre al fondo del salón, uno de los asientos más cercanos a la ventana. Vestía la misma ropa de ayer y su rostro se veía más cansado que de costumbre, lo cual de alguna manera hizo que el adolescente se sintiera responsable.

Pero la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le daba casi directamente en la cara, haciendo que pequeños detalles de su rostro resaltaran más, los pequeños lunares escondidos en su rostro y cuello, su hermosa piel pálida, el hermoso brillo de sus ojos cafés y el color rosado de sus labios, mientras la atención del adolescente estaba centrada en lo que ocurría detrás de la enorme ventana, como si estuviera perdido.

_Parecía un ángel._

-¿Peter? ¡Oye! Tierra, llamando a Parker. ¡DESPIERTA!.-Grito alguien en el oído del arácnido.

Lo cual hizo que su sentido arácnido se activara de golpe, poniendo al adolescente a la defensiva y haciendo que casi le diera un golpe a su mejor amigo.

-¡Maldita sea, Harry!

-¿Que? –El Osborn fingió inocencia.- Solo quería ayudar a mi amigo.

-Eres el peor.-Entro al aula de clases.

-Tal vez, pero aun así soy tu amigo.- Se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo hasta el pupitre que les habían asignado.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-¿Decirle que?-El joven arácnido sabía que Harry descubría sus secretos incluso antes de que el mismo lo supiera, un gran amigo y el mejor confidente por eso era una de las pocas personas que sabían de su identidad como Spiderman.

-¡Vamos! No te hagas el idiota -Alzo la ceja mientras le hincaba con un codo el estómago y con sus ojos señalaba en dirección hacia…

 

 **Stiles**.

 

Peter no pudo evitar hacer que el calor subiera por sus mejillas, mientras intentaba cubrírselas.

 

**Estaba avergonzado.**

 

Algo que solo Harry podría hacer, y seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días como el buen amigo que era.

De nuevo centro su atención en la profesora que acababa de entrar al aula de clases, la clase había iniciado.

 

El timbre de salida sonó, los adolescentes salieron apresuradamente de sus salones para ser libres de aquella prisión educativa.

Peter se quedó junto a Harry cerca de la puerta del salón, esperando a Stiles.

Aunque el castaño ya se había dignado a aparecer, este no había comentado ni una palabra durante todo el día, esto les preocupo mucho a ambos ya que el Stiles que estaba junto a ellos en este mismo instante, no se parecía en nada al Stiles que habían conocido hace unos días.

 

**¿Qué había pasado?**

**¿Acaso recordaba todo lo del ataque?**

 

Los tres amigos siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que salieron de la réplica del Castillo de Hogwarts. Frente a ellos se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules, quien estaba al lado del prototipo perfecto de un adolescente americano.

 

Gwen y Flash.

 

Los amigos se reunieron en una de las pequeñas bancas. –Nota de la autora: Como las que usan para el recreo, no sé si me explique bien pero si han visto High School Musical, me entenderán.- Estaban cerca de la entrada, nadie dijo ni una palabra aun estando todos reunidos.

Todos habían notado lo extraño que estaba el castaño menor, quien no había pronunciado ni una palabra, hasta ahora.

-¿Ya supieron que habrá una secuela de la película de Deadpool?-Dijo la chica en un pequeño intento de poder alivianar el ambiente, cosa que funciono.

-¿Realmente te gusto esa película?-Peter aun le guardaba cierto rencor a Wade, **pero esa es otra historia que contaremos otro día**.

-¡Oh, vamos! Es la mejor película que se ha dignado hacer Marvel, hasta ahora.-Defendió el rubio.

-Bueno esta vez concuerdo contigo…

-¡Tú también Osborn! ¡Traidor!.-Los adolescentes rieron a carcajadas, incluyendo a Stiles.

 

**Ahora era el mismo Stiles.**

 

-¡Vamos! Deadpool es el mejor mercenario además cuenta buenas bromas.- Se unió a la conversación el castaño menor.

-¡Tú también!-Un duro golpe en la dignidad de Peter.- ¡Deshonra a ti, a tu familia y a tu vaca!

La tarde estuvo llena de risas y bromas, los adolescentes se divertían como nunca.

Pero Peter todavía sentía que algo no andaba bien, de vez en cuando miraba a Stiles. El alegre adolescente sarcástico e hiperactivo que estaba sentado justo frente a él.

Pero el cielo se empezó a nublar, y el aire de la atmosfera alegre y bromista se volvió helada. Cono si fuera una señal de que algo se acercaba, el joven arácnido volvía a centrar su atención en Stiles para su sorpresa el castaño menor ya no se veía como el adolescente que había hecho una broma hace unos minutos, su rostro parecía oscuro y su mirada estaba perdida.

 

**Se veía desorientado como su acabara de despertar de un sueño.**

Gwen quien estaba sentado a un lado de Stiles, aprovecho la distracción del castaño para acercarse en a su oído.

-Stiles ¡Stiles! –Grito Gwen cerca del oído del castaño, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto en su asiento. Los adolescentes no tardaron en reír ante la reacción del menor.

-¿Qué?-El chico miro a su alrededor como si no entendiera lo que sucedía- ¿Qué sucede?

-Has estado muy ido todo el día- Le regaño su amigo rubio.             

  
-¿Ido?

  
-Sí, ya sabes. Cuando te pierdes en tus profundos pensamiento y pierdes la noción del tiempo –Contesto Harry.

  
-Perdónenme –Se pasó las manos en el rostro, había algo en el que hacía a Peter dudar de lo que realmente sentía. - Solo que he estado un poco más cansado de lo normal, solo es eso. Y bien, ¿Cuál es la primera clase nos toca?

  
 Los adolescentes se miraron preocupados entre sí, algo no andaba bien.

  
-¿Stiles…? –Peter pronuncio el nombre del menor como si fuera una acaricia, si antes sospechaba de que algo estaba mal ahora la confirmaba, algo estaba pasando.

                                                                                                                                           
 -¿Si?

  
-Ya es la hora de salida, se acabó la escuela…

El menor se quedó sin habla, el joven arácnido miraba curioso al castaño. Y durante ese pequeño intervalo en el que sus miradas se conectaron, Harry junto a Gwen y Flash pusieron su plan en marcha.

 

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir –La chica se levantó de la mesa mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca y tomaba su mochila –Tengo que ir a trabajar o sino mi jefe me despedirá por llegar otra vez tarde, nos vemos luego chicos –Se alejó corriendo de los muchachos.

Peter sabía que estaba mintiendo, los Jueves era su día de descanso por qué pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre junto con el hablando sobre películas y libros.

 

_**“¡Traidora! ¡TRAICIÓN! ¡AYUDA! ¡AIUDA! ¡HELP ME!”** _

 

-Bueno supongo que yo también debo irme –El rubio reviso la pantalla de su celular y se levantaba de su asiento mientras se colgaba su mochila en su hombro –A mi abuela le darán de alta del hospital, nos vemos luego. –Se alejó corriendo en dirección contraria a la que se fue Gwen.

 

_**“Malditos traidores, ya sé cuál es su plan. Si creen que le diré  que me gusta aun cuando apenas lo acabo de conocer hace unos pocos días, la respuesta es no. ¡NO!”** _

 

-Bueno solo quedamos nosotros tres.

 

_**“¡Alabado seas, Osborn!”**_

 

Pero del celular de Harry sonó el característico sonido de mensaje de WhatsApp, mientras este lo saco de su suéter azul marino y fruncía el ceño mientras veía lo que era un mensaje –Quiero decir, solo quedan ustedes dos.

 

_**“¡Eres un vil y malvado!”** _

 

Peter veía como su mejor amigo tomaba sus cosas y se levantaba de su lugar.

  
-¿A dónde vas? –Peter estaba nervioso, esa era la primera vez que estaría solas con Stiles.

 

**¿Y si a él no le agradaba? ¿Y si Stiles le odiaba pero jamás se lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué las vacas no vuelan?**

 

Mi papá necesita ayuda en la compañía, nos vemos luego –Empezó a dar pasos lentos, hasta que en un buen momento en el que Stiles no prestaba atención Harry aprovecho a hacerle un guiño a Peter.

 

_**“Así que tú lo planeaste, maldito”** _

 

El corazón del el joven arácnido empezó a latir rápido, estaba nervioso.

 

_Nunca había estado a solas con Stiles, hasta ahora._

 

_**“¡Oh, vamos! Me he enfrentado a cosas peores, podre lidiar con esto”** _

  
 -¿Te gusta Star Wars? –Fue la primera cosa que le llego a su mente.

  
-¿Gustarme? ¡Es la mejor saga del universo!-Contesto inmediatamente el menor.

  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No hay nada mejor que Star Trek! – Conversación empezó a ser más fluida

  
-¡Por favor! Si quieres una buena historia de ciencia ficción deberías leer “El juego de Ender”.

  
La charla entre ambos chico empezó a ser más fluida y divertida, tenían demasiado en común.

  
-Lo digo enserio, Thomas es mi personaje favorito de The Maze Runner.

  
-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Por qué no Newt? –Obyecto el castaño

-Por qué tarde o temprano será un crank por culpa de la llamarada y… -Peter fue interrumpido por el chico.

  
-Maldita sea, me acaba de spoilear el final y apenas voy en el segundo libro.

  
-¡Ja ja! Eso te pasa por lento –Stiles esbozo una linda sonrisa, lo cual hizo que a Peter le gustara más.

  
-Eso no es justo –El castaño se cruzó de brazos como un niño pequeño.

 

 

Todo estaba de maravilla, hasta que el joven arácnido sintió el vibrar de su celular, saco el aparato y vio quien le estaba llamado.

Una foto de Tony con la cara pintada con marcadores – **Una historia que contaremos otro día.** \- Le devolvió la mirada.

El chico no tardo en contestar.

  
-¿Hola? –Pregunto el chico.

-¡Peter! ¿Dónde rayos estas?-Peter no pudo descifrar el tono de voz que Tony usaba, era una mezcla de preocupación, miedo y alivio.

 

**Algo andaba mal.**

 

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Peter ¿Hay alguien más contigo?- Ahora sonaba exasperado.

-Si –Respondió rápidamente, ahora ya no lo dudaba. **Algo estaba mal.**

-Necesito que vengas a la torre Stark rápido, pero si hay alguien contigo, finge que ha sucedido algo y que tienes que irte a casa, rápido.

 

_**“Me debes una Tony… Operación: Escape a casa ¡COMIENZA!”** _

 

-¿¡Están cocinando sin ayuda de mamá!? ¡Van a incendiar la casa! –Deberían darle el óscar de mejor actuación en vez de a Leonardo DiCaprio- ¿Dónde está Anthony?

**-……**

-Llego en unos minutos, hasta luego.- Y corto la llamada mientras guardaba su celular en su suéter.

 

Mientras veía que Stiles jugaba en su teléfono, era hora de implementar el paso numero dos: **Mentir.**

 

-Stiles….- El menor bloqueo su celular y centro su atención en Peter.

-Lo siento, Stiles. Pero surgió algo en casa –Peter no podía mirar fijamente a Stiles, le estaba mintiendo y eso le dolía demasiado.- Mi hermanos al parecer están intentando cocinar y debo llegar ahí antes de que incendien la casa y…

  
-Tranquilo, estaré bien –El castaño le regalo una sonrisa sincera.- Ve.

-Eres el mejor –Tomo rápidamente sus cosas y antes de que Stiles pudiera reaccionar, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego salió corriendo hasta donde se encontrara la Torre Stark.

**A 17 cuadras de la Universidad.**

 

 

Llego agotado a la torre, agregando el hecho de que tuvo que subir los 35 pisos por las escaleras, ya que el elevador estaba en reparaciones.

Hasta que por fin llego a la puerta principal de Loft, saco sus llaves –Aunque casi nunca la utilizaba por que con solo introducir la contraseña en el elevador, este lo llevaba hasta la entrada de su piso.

Entro al Loft mientras cerraba la puerta tras él, frente a él se armaba una escena algo extraña.

Todos los integrantes de equipo estaban presentes en el Loft, exceptuando a Steve y Nat. Bruce, Clint, y el recién llegado de Asgard, Thor.

Todos estaban parados cerca de  un enorme monitor el cual intuía que estaba siendo controlado por Tony, dejo su mochila en una de los sofás de la sala y se acercó al grupo de adultos.

Lo primero que noto fue la pantalla mostraba una imagen borrosa de lo que sería un pequeño parque, al parecer estaban teniendo unos problemas técnicos.

Bruce miraba metódicamente la pantalla como si estuviera esperando que sucediera algo, Clint tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla si algo extraño pasaba por muy pequeño que fuera, el sería el primero en notarlo. Y Thor, solo miraba con curiosidad el extraño aparato, aun no se familiarizaba del todo con la tecnología de Stark.

-¿Qué esta suced…?

-¿Conoces a Stiles Stilinski?-Interrumpió Tony aun con la mirada fija en el monitor, antes de que Peter terminara de decir la pregunta.

-Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Peter alcanzo a oír a Tony maldecir en voz baja.

-¡Lenguaje! –Dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la pantalla.

-¿Ese es el Cap?

-¡Si! Ahora guarda un poco de silencio. –El adulto tecleo rápidamente unos números, y la visión de la cámara se empezó a enfocar. –Y esto debe funcionar. –Tecleo unos números más.- Ahora.

 

Árboles, un hermoso pasto de fantasía, un cielo nublado, mesas de picnics circulares y una elegante edificación que podía ser confundida por el Castillo de Hogwarts, que estaban de fondo en la escena que mostraba la cámara y una persona a la cual estaba dando la espalda a la cámara, estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

 

_**“¡Espera! Yo conozco esas mesas y ese edificio…. ¡No puede ser!”** _

 

-Steve, dame el reporte de la situación.- Dijo Tony mientras pulsaba una tecla que activaba el audio de las gafas-espías que usaba de vez en cuando Steve al infiltrase en una base de enemigos o perseguir sus objetivos.

-El objetivo sigue inmóvil, no ha mostrado ninguna señal de que sospeche que está siendo observado. ¡Esperen! Ya se está moviendo, está abandonando el parque, él sabe que está siendo vigilado.

-Sugiero que lo sigamos.-Una voz femenina se hizo presente en el audio del monitor.

-¡Vamos! – Nat y Steve se movieron sigilosamente atravesó de los arbustos hasta que lograron llegar a la acera de la calle, donde empezaron a seguir a su objetivo por distintas calles.

Peter no pudo evitar ver la apariencia del “objetivo”, camiseta de cuadros azules, jeans, converse negros, cabello castaño, tez pálida….

**O no.**

**“¡ES STILES!”**

**¿Era Stiles su objetivo? ¿Por qué?**

-¿Señor Stark, ese no es….? –El miedo subía por la garganta del adolescente, no se sentía capaz de pronunciar lo que quería decir.

-Tu amigo, si.- Respondió mientras seguía tecleando palabras.

-¿Por qué es “su objetivo”? –Esta vez su voz sonó un poco más desesperada.

Tony soltó un largo suspiro, se había está preparando desde que encontró los archivos de “Mieczyslaw” para poder contarle a Peter, lo que había descubierto. Pero algunos no estaban de acuerdo con revelarle la información al adolescente, por eso tuvo una “ _pequeña discusión_ ” con Steve.

 

**Pero sabía que era lo correcto, era lo mejor para él.**

Se levantó de su asiento abandonando el computador, mientras que con una mano tomaba a Peter del brazo.

-No intenten nada con el monitor, si veo alguna aplicación abierta o el Galaga abierto, los echare a patadas de la torre.- Amenazó a los adultos que seguían apiñados alrededor del monitor.- Banner, estas a cargo, si algo repentino o interesante ocurre con nuestro “objetivo”, avísame.

Y abandono el salón junto a Peter, antes de que alguien pudiera objetar. –En realidad lo estaba arrastrando por todo el Loft.

 

Se dirigieron hacia la habitación más segura, resguardada e insonorizada en todo el edificio Stark, la habitación de Peter.

Primero entro el filántropo y luego el adolescente, quien cerró la puerta tras él.

Ahora estaban solos. El castaño tomo asiento en su cama mientras que el filántropo se quedó de pie, justo frente a él.

-Peter, sé que Stiles es uno de tus amigos.-Junto sus manos mientras movían nerviosamente sus dedos.

**Oh, no. Eso no era una buena señal, jamás había visto a Tony tan nervioso así que esto era realmente más malo de lo que creía.**

-Después del incidente de ayer, Clint y yo realizamos una búsqueda entre los archivos de Mieczyslaw y algunas personas cercanas a ellas.- Soltó un largo suspiro mientras se dirigía a la cama del adolescente.-Mueve tu pierna, voy asentarme aquí.- Dijo en pequeño intento de alivianar el ambiente, pero no lo logró.-Mientras buscábamos en el archivero escolar de tu amigo, encontramos varias cosas sospechosas.

Peter estaba un poco asustado. **¿Qué tan malo tendría que ser lo que encontraron en los archivos de Stiles, que tienen miedo de contárselo a el?**

-En el antiguo hogar de Stiles, se habían reportado una gran magnitud de asesinatos. La mayoría  de las victimas apunta a gente conocida o relacionada con Stiles, y estos asesinatos no pararon hasta que abandono el pueblo en el que vivía.- Peter sintió como la inmensa realidad de la situación, recaía sobre el de golpe haciendo que se instalara un enorme peso sobre su pecho, era demasiada información para el.- Hay dos probabilidades.- Coloca una mano en el hombre de Peter como muestra de apoyo hacia el.- La primera es que Stiles puede ser la siguiente víctima de un _“asesino”_ o él es el asesino.- La palabras salieron de la boca del filántropo como si fueran un triste susurro.

_**“Él no lo puede ser ¡Él no es un asesino!”** _

-¡Pero...! -Agrego un poco más alegre el adulto.- Después del ataque de ayer, nuestras sospechas de  que él sea el responsable de los asesinatos, han sido eliminadas.- El adolescente sintió que el peso que se había instalado en su pecho, desaparecía.

-Entonc…

-¡OIGAN! ¡VENGAN A VER ESTO! -Grito Clint desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡YA, VAMOS!-Grito Peter.

-Apresurémonos, nos espera la diversión.-El adulto esbozo una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, bajo esos ojos con la mirada cansada y llena de ojeras. Nunca había dejado de agradecerle a Tony por dejarlo unirse a los Vengadores ni de darle un techo en donde dormir, él era como el padre que siempre quiso tener.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación, sin importarles si estaba o no cerrada la puerta, atravesaron rápidamente el espacio que los separaba del monitor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto el hombre de hierro.

Banner se hizo a un lado y dejo ver la escena que se desarrollaba detrás de la pantalla.

Nat y Steve estaban pelando con dos personas, eran idénticas. Misma ropa, mismos rasgos, mismo color de piel.

-Son gemelos…- Dijo Peter, quien después quiso darse un golpe a si mismo por tan obvio comentario.

Tony se apresuró a tomar el control del monitor.

-¡Cap, reporte de la situación!

No hubo respuestas, solo podían ver lo que sucedía. La cámara se sacudía violentamente, aunque podrían ver como estaban a punto de vencer a sus dos contrincantes.

-¡Steve!

Más movimientos de sacudidas violentas de la cámara.

**-¡¡STEVE!!**

El AV de la imagen de la cámara se desconectó y en la pantalla del monitor se mostraba en letras grandes y rojas la palabra “ **ERROR** ”, ahora estaban incomunicados con Natasha y Steve.

No había nada más que podían hacer.

Más que esperar que llegaran sanos y salvos.

**Esperar.**

 

** **

 

* * *

Nota:Los capítulos del fic se complementan unos a los otros, por ejemplo: Stiles cuenta la versión de su día y Peter cuenta la versión de la suya,-Entendieron, ¿No? :V

Osea que cada dos capitulos seran del mismo dia, este capitulo es el complemento del anterior :V

Sus comentarios son bien recibidos, enserio extraño que comenten y conteste sus dudas :C

Atte: Me :3


	11. ❁Green eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevas amenazas y un amigo nuevo.
> 
> Un día normal en la nueva vida de Stiles Stilinski, o no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hola? ¿Alguien vivo por aquí? ¿Nop? Fuck :V  
> ¡MUUUUUUUUUY BUENAS A TODOS!  
> Antes de iniciar, sip. Se que quieren matarme por tardar DEMASIADO tiempo en actualizar este fic, y no los culpo. Si yo fuera un lector y mi fic favorito tarda meses en actualizar, obviamente querría matar a la escritora por tardar tanto, pero ¡Hey! Si me asesinan no habrá nadie quien pueda seguir el fic.  
> ¡BOOOM BITCH! Punto a mi favor, Escritora 1- 0 Lectores :v
> 
> He tenido algunos problemas con este capitulo, no quedaba como yo quisiera. Mis ideas cambiaban cada dos por tres, en un suspirar.-Valiendo verga en la escritura xd- En fin también tuve problemas con la trama, estuve indecisa en ese aspecto ya que algunas ideas no concordaban con la otra o simplemente no tenían relación alguna y serian muy confusa.  
> Pero ya me he hecho cargo de eso, a Stiles y Peter les esperan grandes retos que afrontar, Muajajajajaja-Cae un rayo- ¡OH SHIT!
> 
> De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer este fic y por apoyar con sus kudos, bookmarks, o comentario. Se que se los digo en cada capitulo pero en realidad son de lo mejor, gracias por apoyar a esta inestable e inexperta escritora que le surgió esta historia de un día para otro pero jamas creyó que también habría personas que les gustaría lo que escribe.  
> No estaría aquí si no fuera por ustedes, enserio. Muchas gracias desde lo mas profundo de mi kokoro <3
> 
> Sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo.  
> Disfrútenlo.
> 
> ¡ALTO! ¡ESPEREN! ¡WAIT, PLEASE!  
> Antes de que continúen, les aviso que a lo mejo (en las probabilidades de 70% a 30%) mañana tendrán el siguiente capitulo :v
> 
> ¡HEMOS LLEGADO A 1719 LECTURAS! ¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ESTO ES UN LOCURA! ¡WOHOOOOOOOOO!-Rueda por todo el piso.
> 
> No olviden comentar, sus comentarios me levantan el animo y me ayudan a escribir :3  
> Aquí se despide su escritora, actualizando el fic a las 02:27 am en México -Las cosas que hago por ustedes :v

 

Sentado en el borde de su cama, mirando la ventana de su habitación de la cual se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Stiles no había podido conciliar el sueño, después de haber despertado en medio del cuarto del baño junto pequeños pedazos de espejo dispersos por todo el piso y sin ningún recuerdo de lo que había sucedido o de cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar.

“ _Cansancio, disociación entre realidad y fantasía, pérdida de  memoria a corto plazo_ ”

_(Interrupción de la Autora: Que no se acuerda de esa nocheeeeee, que ya borro casete. Dice que no me conoceeeeee, quiero volverlo a ver y que los tragos hicieron estragos en su cabezaaaaaaa  que el con cualquiera no se besaaaaaa, quiero que sepa que me interesa y que no hay un día en que pare de pensar en su belleza. Okno, es que escribí la escena y me recordó a Borro Casete de Maluma: V)_

Los mismos síntomas que había experimentado la primera vez que había sido poseído, todo se estaba repitiendo.

Por alguna extraña razón sentía una rara molestia insoportable en su cabeza, como si un taladro le estuviera perforando el cráneo. Eso era nuevo, jamás lo había experimentado la primera vez el Nogitsune lo poseyó.

Miro el pequeño despertador electrónico que se encontraba  encima de su mesita de noche, marcaba las 3:30 AM, era muy noche. Su sentido común le decía una y otra vez que se acomodara en su cama y así poder volver a dormir.

Pero su instinto era más insistente y le advertía del peligro inminente que estaba acechándolo a cada segundo  y que debía estar preparado para lo que sucediera.

Pero sin que pudiera evitarlo su cuerpo ya no podía más con la fatiga y el enorme cansancio. Sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a pesar toneladas, cada extremidad de su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorida y sus parpados empezaban a pesar más.

El agotamiento estaba consumiendo su cuerpo y sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, su cuerpo cayó rendido en la cama, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente.

Había llegado su límite.

 

 

### ❁❁❁

Un ruido agudo lo sacó de las profundidades de la inconsciencia, levanto uno de sus brazos y lo dirigió hacia su mesa de noche, donde se encontraba la perturbadora de su descanso.

Usando más fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que el despertador cayera de donde se encontraba pero como no sufrió ningún daño aún seguía sonando.

_“Maldito aparato….”_

Con todo su empeño y fuerza de voluntad el castaño pudo salir de su cama y logró apagar aquel infernal aparato.

_“7:56 AM, ¡Oh, mierda! ¡LLEGARE TARDE!”_

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo hacer en sus cansadas piernas, corrió hasta la cómoda de su ropa y sacó las primeras prendas que encontró una camiseta color negra, la cual tenía escrito “ **Gotta Catch**  ' **Em All** ” junto con un suéter color negro con rayas blancas en la parte del torso y unos jeans.

Se deshizo rápidamente de la ropa que vestía desde ayer, y se colocó rápidamente las prendas nuevas mientras se colocaba sus muy queridas y desgastados tennis color negro, se colocó frente al pequeño espejo que estaba encima del mueble de ropa,  intentando en vano poder controlar su cabello o poder darle una forma menos caótica –Como si un huracán no hubiera pasado por su cabeza-.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras mientras recogía su mochila la cual había dejado en la sala de su casa,  y sacaba de ella su celular –El cual aguardo en un bolsillo de su suéter junto con las llaves de la puerta principal-. Mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada principal, saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y después salir corriendo a la velocidad en la que sus cansadas piernas le permitían correr en dirección hacia su universidad, donde le esperaba un largo día.

 

 

### ❁❁❁

Llego 5 minutos antes de que sonara la campana, físicamente agotado y agonizando por su pobre condición física.

Estaba recargando en un árbol cerca de la entrada del instituto, había visto pasar a varios de sus compañeros, el amigable Harry,  la rubia de Gwen y el perfecto prototipo adolescente estadounidense , Flash. Pero ninguna señal de Peter, y no supo por qué pero se sintió un poco más desanimado, normalmente había estado pasando más tiempo con Peter que con los demás y de alguna manera ambos se estaban  siendo más cercanos, lo cual hacia que su amistad llegara a un nivel parecido al de Scott.

Un suave y tímido tacto en su hombro hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y se diera la vuelta para encarar a quien osara de interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Pero no espero encontrarse con quien estaba justo frente a él.

_“Holy shit”_

Era un poco más alto que Stiles,-Aproximadamente 1.75- Su piel era pálida, la cual hacia resaltar varios rasgos del adolescente, su cabello negro despeinado y aquellos hermosos ojos tan verdes como el pasto, y – _¡DIOSES!_ -  juraría que su rostro parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos dioses o podría ser hijo del mismísimo Apolo.

Era alto, vestía una camiseta blanca debajo de una sudadera verde pasto, ambas prensas eran un poco ceñidas por lo que el castaño pudo notar el físico del mayor – _Ahre, musculoso pero no tanto :v_ \- unos jeans y unos converse blancos, y tenía colgada su mochila, en un solo hombro.

Con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que se le marcaran los hoyuelos en sus mejillas, y miraba divertido por la reacción del castaño.

El aspecto del desconocido le recordaba un poco a Derek, cuando el susodicho fue transformado por Kate en su versión adolescente. Por solo unos segundos sintió nostalgia al extrañar a Derek y todos sus seres amados que había abandonado en Beacon Hills.

-¡Hola! -Hablo el pelinegro.- ¿Sabes cómo llegar al salón del profesor Harris?

Stiles salió rápidamente de su embobamiento.

-Emm, estooo…-El menor no pudo seguir manteniendo la mirada al pelinegro y la desvió haciendo que miraba el pasto.

 _“¡Vamos no la cagues ahora, Stiles!”_ soltó un pequeño suspiro, recuperando un poco la confianza en sí mismo.

-Está en el salón 404, cerca del aula de Literatura –Finalizo regalándole un pequeña sonrisa.- Si quieres yo podría acompañarte, esa es la primera clase que me toca.

-Gracias, no conozco mucho el instituto, este es mi primer día.-Esbozo de nuevo una tímida sonrisa mientras miraba lo que parecía ser el Castillo de Hogwarts.

-¡Vamos! -Empezaron caminar juntos.

Pasaron por diversos pasillos y salones, mientras Stiles le decía a qué materia o especialidad correspondía cada una o al menos el creía, y de vez en cuando escuchaba una exclamación de sorpresa del pelinegro. Se veía como un niño en una feria de juegos, emocionada e inocente.

Hasta que llegaron a estar frente al salón de Biología del profesor Harris, justo a tiempo de que el timbre sonara por segunda vez dando inicio a las clases.

El castaño menor ya estaba por entrar al aula, pero sintió un suave agarre  aferrándose en uno de sus brazos haciendo que se detuviera. El pelinegro lo estaba reteniendo, y este estaba mirando el piso como si estuviera penado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo malo? –Stiles no podía hacer a un lado su evidente preocupación.

-No, es que solo…-Siguió mirando el suelo mientras soltaba el brazo del chico.- Soy un despistado y he olvidado preguntar por tu nombre.

Stiles se planteó delante de él, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

-Me llamo Stiles…-Le tendió una mano esperando que el pelinegro la estrechara.

-Luke…-Levanto la mirada mientras estrechaba la mano del castaño.

-Bueno será mejor que entramos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

La clase ya había iniciado pero Harris no los regaño por llegar tarde, gracias a Luke quien le explicó que Stiles le había acompañado hasta el salón. El profesor no muy convencido los dejo entrar al aula de todas maneras, primero entró Stiles y luego Luke, el castaño se sentó en su respectivo lugar junto a su compañero de mesa, Edward. Quien le estaba regañando por llegar tarde y dejarle que iniciara el trabajo del día. Mientras que Luke se sentaba junto a Thomas, un chico con gafas y usaba gorros de lana –Muy geniales, si puedo agregar.

Pero mientras intentaba neutralizar una sustancia ácida, aquella sensación de vacío en el pecho se hizo presente. Algo le faltaba pero no sabía que era.

_“Okey, repasemos. Dinero, mochila, teléfono, Gwen, Harry, Flash y…”_

**Peter**.

Miro todo el salón en busca de aquel adolescente con gafas y gran carisma, pero no le encontró. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Qué habrá sido tan malo para que no fuera a la Universidad?

_“Él está bien, lo presiento. Solo es que soy un paranoico de primera clase, eso es todo.”_

Volvió a centrar su atención en la química durante toda la clase, cosa que no pudo hacer ya que cada dos por tres volvía a sus pensamientos el adolescente de gafas, lo bueno es que la primera hora de clases no duro mucho en acabar. Cosa que Stiles le agradeció mucho a quien haya escuchado sus plegarias, los alumnos salían rápidamente del aula al sonar la campana.

Guardo sus cosas rápidamente y se colgaba la mochila mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde Gwen, Harry, Flash y Luke, lo esperaban. Estaban hablando entre ellos, conociendo un poco a su nuevo amigo mientras salían al patio y poder desayunar.

 

 

### ❁❁❁

-¡No es justo! –Dijo un muy indignado Stiles, mientras le daba un pequeño golpe a la mesa de almuerzos.- A ti no te hizo pasar a presentarte ante todos, mientras que a mí si. ¡Eso no es justo! -Finalizo mientras se terminaba de comer los pedazos restantes de su barrita de fresa.

-Suerte de novato…-Agrego el pelinegro mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡No! No me vengas con eso, jirafa.- N/A:  _Ahre, por su estatura digo por si no entendieron. ¿Entendieron? ¿No?_ \- Hablando de jirafas, ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Peter?

El castaño noto como Gwen y Harry se tensaba un poco, por lo cual sus instintos detectivescos, le decían que ellos sabían “algo”.

-¿Gwen? ¿Harry? –Miro a los dos adolescentes mientras alzaba una ceja interrogativa, estos se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran hablándose telepáticamente si contarle o no a Stiles.

-Esto nosotros… –Empezó hablar Gwen.

 -¿Quién es Peter? –Interrumpió Luke, salvando a Gwen y Harry de un interrogatorio al estilo Stilinski.

-Bueno…-El castaño no sabía encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para describir a Peter, en cuando en amistad o en el afecto sentimental – _Cof cof enamoramiento cof cof-_ que sentía por el de lentes.- Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido hasta ahora, es divertido, carismático, nunca te aburres con él, siempre sabe que decir en el momento adecuado, es grandioso, a veces un aguafiestas pero también el alma de la fiesta, no hay nadie mejor que él ni lo habrá y es mi mejor amigo.-Finalizó mientras soltaba una pequeña risa después de darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho, y desaparecía el vacío de su pecho, ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

Si antes lo sospechaba, ahora lo confirmaba.

**Estaba completamente enamorado.**

Vio como Luke se quedó un poco estático mientras pensaba el todo lo que había dicho el castaño, y también veía como los ojos de Gwen brillaban mientras Harry lo miraba con aprobación.

_“¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Acaso ellos…? ¡No! OH, SHIT ¿Por qué soy un indiscreto? ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Yo y mi bocota!”_

-¡Hola, chicos! -El castaño escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, no hacía falta darse la vuelta para poder saber quién era.

-¡Peter! –Saludo la rubia a dicho adolescente.

_“¡Oh, mierda! Espero y no me haya escuchado….”_

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve problemas con Steven y Anthony, de nuevo.-Se excusó el chico de gafas mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Stiles, el castaño no pudo descifrar la manera en la que su amigo miraba a Luke. Como una fusión de sospecha y desconfianza además de que parecía que podría soltarle un golpe.

-¡A si, que tonto soy!-Se alejó un poco de la mesa haciendo que llegara al borde de su asiento, dejando que Peter pudiera ver por completo a Luke y viceversa.-¡Casi olvido presentarlos! Peter él es Luke, Luke él es Peter.

-Mucho gusto- Peter le tendió la mano sin mucho entusiasmo a Luke.

-Igualmente- Luke la estrecho de igual manera.

Stiles no supo si fue imaginación o fue un reflejo del sol pero vio como las manos y brazos de sus amigos se tensaban al estar en contacto el uno con el otro. Lo que no sabía es que estaba  dando inicio a la 3º Guerra Mundial.

**Damas y Caballeros: Que inicie la batalla.**

Pero antes de que alguno de los presentes pronunciara algo, el timbre de la campana sonó. Avisando a los adolescentes el final de su segundo receso.

-¡Arrg! Me toca Literatura –Refunfuño el castaño menor, ya que literatura era una de sus materias menos favoritas por lo aburrida que era la clase.- ¿Qué clase te toca Luke?

El pelinegro saco rápidamente la hoja con su itinerario, y la leyó velozmente.

-Calculo, en el salón 369

-A mí también me toca esa clase –Agrego Peter.

-¿Me ayudarías a encontrar el aula? –Dijo Luke sin una pizca de entusiasmo.

-Claro –Contesto Peter con el mismo ánimo, se alejó de la mesa no sin antes despedirse de todos y luego desaparecer entre los pasillos de la universidad junto con Luke quien le seguía de cerca.

-Bueno, yo también me voy- El castaño menor tomo sus cosas mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dejar a sus dos amigos.- ¡Y no crean que se han escapado del interrogatorio!-Grito Stiles cuando ya estaba más alejado de sus amigos.

La expresión de Gwen y Harry fueron de lo mejor, eran para ganarse un Oscar por _“Mejor Drama”_

Stiles recorrió diversos pasillos hasta llegar al de Literatura, por suerte la maestra Alice aún no había llegado así sí que aprovecho a terminar su tarea sobre “El uso de comas y acentos en la literatura”-Si, un trabajo muy aburrido.

 

 

### ❁❁❁

Volvió a sonar el timbre pero no el de receso, si no el de cambio de clase.

Junto rápidamente sus cosas mientras corrió hacia el aula 532, Artes.

Para su buena suerte esa materia la compartía con Peter con... ¿¡Luke!?

-¡Señor Stilinski! Se va a quedar ahí parado toda la clase o tomara su asiento.-La voz de la profesora Maggie, lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, profesora.-Entro rápidamente al salón para tomar asiento junto a Peter, quien también se veía un poco molesto.

-Hey, jirafa ¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Que? Si, de maravilla solo que no he desayunado.-El mayor desvió la mirada hacia el suéter de Stiles, esa era una señal de que le estaba mintiendo justo como Scott lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos podía mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¡Stilinski! ¡Parker! ¿Hay algo que quieran compartir con la clase?

 -No, Profesora.-Respondió un Peter muy nervioso.

-Más les vale.-La profesora Maggie volvió a centrar su atención en sus además estudiantes.- Como les iba diciendo, el arte no solo ha inspirado a otras corrientes artísticas sino que también ha tenido éxito en varias áreas como la literatura. ¿Alguien puede decirme el nombre de novela basada en la obra de arte de un famoso pintor?

-El código de Da Vinci de Dan Brown.-Respondió rápidamente nuestro pequeño Stiles, lo que hizo sorprender a Peter.- ¿Qué? Es una muy buena obra, deberías leerla.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides.-El adolescente trazo una sonrisa bobalicona.

-¡Excelente! Me alegra saber que tienen conocimientos acerca de este tema, porque la tarea de hoy se tratara de lo mismo.-El salón de clases se llenó de abucheos de los estudiantes.- Sera su primer trabajo en parejas y contara el 40% de su calificación de este trimestre. Así que formen sus equipos con sabiduría.

El aula no tardó en llenarse de alboroto, sillas moviéndose, alumnos cambiando de lugares para formar sus equipos, personas por aquí y por allá preguntando si querían ser sus compañeros.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero?-Le preguntó muy emocionado Peter.

-Acaso tengo alguna otra opción…

-Bueno, en realidad. Podrías negarte y buscar a otro compañero, pero ninguno seria como yo.

-¿A no?-Alzo una ceja interrogante.- ¿Y cómo eres tú?

-Soy una de las mejores personas que has conocido hasta ahora, divertido, carismático, nunca te aburres conmigo, siempre sé que decir en el momento adecuado, soy grandioso, a veces un aguafiestas pero también el alma de la fiesta, no hay nadie mejor que yo ni lo habrá y soy tu mejor amigo.-Finalizo e mayor, repitiendo cada palabra que había usado Stiles para describirlo.

Stiles sabía que Peter había escuchar toda la conversación, de alguna manera siempre sabía todo. Sintió como el calor subía por sus mejillas, nunca habría estado más avergonzado en toda su vida.

-¡Suenas como un egocéntrico!.

-Son tus palabras contra ti, elfo.-La sonrisa de Peter se ensancho más.

-Si eso eres tú para mí, ¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Peter miro al castaño menor por un corto tiempo, meditando sus palabras y uniéndolas en frases sencillas y entendibles.

-Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, también el más inteligente, genial, divertido y entusiasta. Siempre tienes algo que decir aunque no sea el momento adecuado, no creo que haya una persona que sea mejor que tú, eres amistoso, amigable, confiable, leal, sencillo. Eres mi mejor amigo, solo que no le digas a Harry. Así que, ¿Quieres ser mi compañero de tarea?-Termino de hablar Peter mientras le regalaba una de sus más sinceras sonrisas, Stiles notó que había algo en la mirada de Peter que le gustaba mucho. Un pequeño brillo que siempre aparecía en ellos cada vez que hablaba con él.

-Acepto, Señor Parker.

-¡Vamos! No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

El timbre del fin de la clase sonó por todas las aulas, marcando el final de la clase.

-Entonces en tu casa, Peter.-Dijo el castaño menor mientras recogía sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila rápidamente, al igual que su amigo.

-Sí, yo te mando la dirección por WhatsApp.-El mayor se colgó la mochila en el hombro mientras esperaba al menor.-Hoy saldré tarde por un trabajo en Laboratorio Avanzado.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, Pete.-Ambos salieron hacia los pasillos y se dirigían a sus respectivas actividades.-Hasta pronto.-Grito el castaño menor cuando cruzaba la puerta de salida.

Una fresca brisa y un cielo despejado lo recibieron, este era sin duda alguna un buen día.

No sabía si quedarse más tiempo a esperar a que Gwen, Harry o Flash salieran de clases, pero entonces recordó que Gwen dirigía las clases de Laboratorio Avanzado, Harry se había ido muy temprano porque les envió a todos un mensaje en WhatsApp que estaba enfermo y que se iría a casa, además de que Flash estaba en prácticas con su equipo de Futbol Americano ya que estaba muy cerca la temporada de juego.

Solo le quedaba Luke, quien porciento ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-¡STILES!

El castaño giro hacia donde creía que provenía la voz, ahí estaba el. Corriendo a través de os pasillos directamente hacia donde estaba el menor y se paraba en seco frente a él.

-Hola, ¿Tienes algo que hacer?-Pregunto apresuradamente el pelinegro.

-No, oficialmente estoy disponible.

-¡Genial! ¿Quieres ir a comer? Durante mi recorrido en la cuidad, encontré un nuevo Café en donde venden unos buenos smoothies y también libros. Me lo han recomendado mucho, pero me da un poco de pena ir solo ¿Me acompañarías?-Dijo el ojiverde mientras hacía unos ojos de cachorrito, justo como los de Scott cuando quería convérselo de hacer alguna locura de la que muy pronto se arrepentiría.

-Solo si tú pagas la cuenta.- Se dio por vencido antes la buena imitación de los ojos de cachorrito de Luke.

-Trato hecho.

-Entonces ¿Qué tan lejos queda ese tal café?

 

### ❁❁❁

Lo que Luke había omitido en los detalles era que ese tal Café, era un de los más visitados y afamados en todo Manhattan. Había cientos de personas y el local era de dos pisos, había una **ENORME** pared llena de estantes de libros.

Stiles no supo cómo es que Luke y el consiguieron entrar porque su amigo le mostró un extraño papel al tipo de seguridad que estaba en la puerta  y lo dejo entrar rápidamente sin ninguna objeción. No tardaron en encontrar una mesa vacía y ser atendidos por una mesera, quien les anoto su pedido.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, **Señor Hiddleston**.-La mesera le dio un sonrisa coqueta al pelinegro.- ¿Va a querer lo de siempre?

-Sí, por favor.-Solo pudo atinar a decir en voz baja, con el calor subiéndole por las mejillas.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo quisiera un Smoothie de Oreo, por favor.-La muchacha termino de escribir el pedido del menor.

-Los traeré en menos de 8 minutos.-Y entro por una puerta doble de color madera, donde parecía ser la cocina.

-¿Así que nunca habías venido aquí?-Stiles alzo una ceja interrogante mientras veía como Luke se encogía en su asiento.- **Luke Hiddleston**.

El pelinegro solo pudo suspirar pesadamente.

-Mira, sé que estas un poco molesto pero te explicare.- Volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.- He estado cambiando de ciudad en ciudad durante toda mi vida, y siempre todas mis amistades son falsas porque siempre descubren que soy hijo de un actor. Y me empiezan a tratar de una forma muy rara.- Volvió a exhalar con fuerza.-Por eso no te dije mi apellido, estaba contento de que alguien no me reconociera y no que quisiera solo por conveniencia. Por  fav…

Stiles no pudo seguir escuchando al pelinegro porque un molesto ruido agudo atravesó los tímpanos del adolescente, volvía a sentir como si le perforaban la cabeza,  ese malestar que lo hacía sentir como si le fuera a explotar el cerebro, intento concentrarse en Luke pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso, perdía fuerza mientras sentía un vibrar en su pantalón, sin ver el aparato supo que era mensaje de Peter.

-Stiles, ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz del ojiverde sonaba como si hubiera sido amplificada por cien bocinas al máximo volumen, cada sonido resonaba más fuerte de lo normal, intento controlar el dolor y aguantarlo pero era cada vez peor.

-¿Stiles?

El castaño se levantó con dificultad de su asiento, sintiendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo mientras que con lo último que le restaba de fuerza intento tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¡Estoy bie...!-Su cuerpo y  mente no resistieron más ante el dolor, todo se volvió negro de golpe.

-¡STILES!-Fue lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en el mar de la inconsciencia.

**-You are my puppet, Stiles.**

### ❁❁❁

-¿Ese chico es el portador del Nogitsune?- El dios del engaño miraba de nuevo las fotografías y vídeos que había  podido recolectar durante la investigación del adolescente, todas las notas, fotos, vídeos y algunas que otras cosas personales que había hurtado del adolescente, todas estas pertenencias  se encontraban esparcidas sobre la mesa,  en todas las evidencias que lograron encontrar durante la investigación del adolescente parecía ser un chico alegre, risueño, inocente, hiperactivo todo lo contrario del demonio pero ya sabría luego como podría sacar provecho de eso, se divertiría mucho con él.

-Cien por ciento seguros de que lo es. ¿Algún problema?- Dijo el adulto que vestía de bata blanco cuyo nombre Loki siempre olvidaba, el hombre estaba revolviendo algunos de los cajones de su escritorio.

-No, es perfecto.-Una sonrisa se asomaba en la comisura de Loki, había algo en Stiles que lo atraía, y la interacción que había tenido el día de hoy con el adolescente, simplemente le hizo que se entusiasmara más. No podía esperar más tiempo hasta que el plan se llevara a cabo.- Es más que perfecto.

-En ese caso, continuemos con el plan.- El hombre de bata blanca saco del archivero una carpeta color gris y lo empujaba con suavidad atreves de la mesa hasta el dios.- **Es hora de implementar la Fase Dos.**

 

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merezco ir al infierno por esto, pero no me arrepiento -Cae un rayo.- ¡Muajajajajajaja!
> 
> Les daré una pista, alguien no es quien dice ser.  
> ¿Hiddleston? ¿Que clase de apellido es ese? ¿Como esta relacionado con esto?
> 
> La paciencia es una virtud, mis queridos lectores.-La autora tratando de justificar su falta de actualización :v


	12. ❁He

Anteriormente en The Moon Is Rising:

**-¡¡STEVE!!**

El AV de la imagen de la cámara se desconectó y en la pantalla del monitor se mostraba en letras grandes y rojas la palabra “ **ERROR** ”, ahora estaban incomunicados con Natasha y Steve.

No había nada más que podían hacer.

Más que esperar que llegaran sanos y salvos.

**Esperar.**

 

### ❁❁❁

Pasaron algunas horas y Nat junto con Steve todavía no daban señales de vida, el monitor de la computadora seguía mostrando con enormes letras **ERROR** y de vez en cuando cambiaba a el orden de las letras formando palabras incoherentes.

Thor junto con Clint habían salido de la torre en busca de sus amigos mientras que Tony y Bruce intentaban arreglar lo que quedaba de la computadora, pero el único que se mantenía alejado y relajado -por alguna extraña razón- era Peter.

Miraba a través del enorme ventanal admirando la enorme ciudad que se encontraba literalmente bajo sus pies, por alguna extraña razón era el menos preocupado ya que su sentido común le decía una y otra vez que sus amigos llegarían sanos y a salvos. Los había visto arriesgar sus vidas en misiones más peligrosas que una simple persecución ademas era una espía terriblemente mortal y un super soldado se necesitarían más personas que solo unos gemelos para tener que derrotarlos.

Pero hizo aun lado sus pensamientos para centrarse en cosas más importantes, entre ellas se encontraba _Stiles_ o como lo habían llamado los Vengadores, _Mieczyslaw._

Un estruendoso golpe proveniente de las puertas de las escaleras hizo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo mientras se acercaban lentamente a la puerta.

-Quédate donde estas, Peter. Puede ser peligroso -Tony invoco una parte de su armadura mientras continuaba su camino hacia la puerta que seguía siendo golpeada.- Banner, prepárate para sacar a Pet...

La puerta salio volando de un golpe dentro de la habitación, dejando tras ella una pequeña y poco espesa cortina de humo, los dos adultos y el adolescente tomaron posiciones de batalla en caso de que necesitaran defenderse.

No esperaban con encontrarse con lo que se hallaba detrás de lo que había estado anteriormente la puerta, cuatro siluetas aparecieron después.

 

-¿No podrían solo abrirnos las puerta?

-Lo siento, estábamos ocupados intentando protegernos de lo que sea que intentaba sacar volando la puerta -Respondió sarcásticamente Tony al Cap, por lo que pudo ver Peter aun todavía había cierto recelo por la acalorada discusión de la mañana.

-Lo que en realidad quiere decir es que esta feliz de verlos devuelta, chicos- Sonrió inocentemente en un intento de alivianar el tenso ambiente que había formado alrededor de todos, era una de las pocas veces que agradecía ser un adolescente.

Para su buena suerte, funciono.

-¿Como lograron escapar? ¿Eran solo dos? ¿Como pudieran contra ellos? ¿Fue difícil? -El adolescente los arrollo con sus preguntas que salían de su boca rápidamente mientras formulaba otras más en su mente.

-¡Muy bien! Es hora de que vayas a la cama -Le ordeno Steve al menor- Los mayores tenemos cosas de que hablar.

-¿Qué? Por si no lo recuerdas yo también soy parte del equipo ¡Tengo 19 años! **¡Soy muy maduro para mi edad!**

-No es no, Peter - Ahora fue Tony el que le ordeno, pero jamas le tomaba en serio su papel como padre.- A tu habitación.

-¡No!- El menor se sentó en el frió y duro suelo.- Si me llevan sera a la fuerza.

Steve y Tony cruzaron sus miradas, se miraron así durante unos segundos como si tuvieran una conversación telepática.

 

[ **N/A:** Agregare la conversación por que me dio la gana y necesitaba algo de humor :D]

 

T: _"Muy maduro para su edad ¿no? "_

S: _"Es solo un niño, Tony..."_

T: _"¡Te estas poniendo de su lado! Si antes no te iba a dar nada esta noche, ahora voy a darte doblemente nada"_

S: _"Tony..."_

T: _"Que Tony ni que nada"_

S: _"Esta bien, lo llevare a su habitación"_

T: _"¡Gracias! Te amo, pero aun sigo enojado contigo"_

 

El super soldado tomo al joven arácnido como si fuera un saco de papas en su hombro, mientras los demás tomaban asiento en la sala. Peter se retorcía y pataleaba para que al menos el Cap aflojara su agarre para su mala suerte, no funciono.

-¡Soy mayor de edad! ¡Tengo derechos! -Usaba sus manos para intentar separarse del soldado- ¡Quiero un abogado!

-Tienes que descansar -Lo bajo de su hombro, una vez que ambos ya estaban dentro de su habitación- No te gustaría que Stiles te viera como un zombie ojeroso ¿Verdad?

Peter estaba apunto de responder algo ingenioso pero las palabras murieron en su boca, ellos sabían que tenia cierta debilidad por el castaño menor y lo habia demostrado al presenciar la escena del callejón.

-¡Buenas noches! -Cerro la puertas una ves que se encontraba fuera del cuarto, dejando al adolescente solo.

 

No tuvo más opción que obedecer a sus mayores, ya que el cansancio invadió rápidamente su cuerpo de manera de que con solo tocar la acolchada superficie de su cama, queda dormido al instante.

 

### ❁❁❁

Al día siguiente, por alguna extraña razón su despertador no sonó y termino llegando tarde a clases, por suerte había decidido volver usar su lanza-redes y se había ahorrado mucho tiempo para llegar.

Era el segundo recreo, se apresuro a buscar  sus amigos en las mesas que más frecuentemente usaban pero se topo con una desagradable sorpresa.

Un apuesto chico pelinegro se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de Stiles, charlaban, reían y tonteaban. Sentía una especie de vació instalarse en su estomago y no precisamente por que no había desayunado. 

Sin perder más tiempo, opto por acercase a la mesa de con sus amigos pero su oído había captado una parte de la conversación.

-....Es una de las mejores personas que he conocido hasta ahora, es divertido, carismático, nunca te aburres con él, siempre sabe que decir en el momento adecuado, es grandioso, a veces un aguafiestas pero también el alma de la fiesta, no hay nadie mejor que él ni lo habrá y es mi mejor amigo...- La extraña sensación desapareció, siendo sustituida por el calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas.

¡No podía creer que estuviera actuando como una colegiala de secundaria!

 

 

-¡Hola, chicos!

-¡Peter! –Gwen fue la primera en saludarle.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero tuve problemas con Steven y Anthony, de nuevo.-Se excusaba el joven arácnido mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Stiles, mientras le lanzaba una mirada con recelo al pelinegro. 

-¡A si, que tonto soy!-El castaño se alejó un poco de la mesa haciendo que llegara al borde de su asiento, dejando que Peter pudiera ver por completo a Luke y viceversa.-¡Casi olvido presentarlos! Peter él es Luke, Luke él es Peter.

-Mucho gusto- Peter le tendió la mano sin mucho entusiasmo a Luke.

-Igualmente- Luke la estrecho de igual manera, pero dándole un leve apretón que Peter no dudo en regresar.

Ninguno de los dos se caían bien y eso estaba más claro que el agua siendo destilada por un matraz erlenmeyer, ambos eran como si fueran dos bombas estuvieran a punto de estallar.

 

Peter no sabia como es que termino compartiendo la misma mesa que Luke, ambos estaban en la clase de literatura. Una de las clases más aburridas lo cual lo hacia parecer una tortura, agregándole el hecho de que no confiaba para nada en Luke, ambos solo habían intercambiado algunas palabras en el pasillo pero habían dejado muy en claro que intentarían alejar a Stiles, uno del otro. Compitiendo por el cariño y atención del castaño menor, eso hacia considerablemente que la clase fuera peor que una tortura medieval.

 

Por suerte el timbre no tardo en sonar, dándole fin a su terrible tortura. Tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo al aula 532, Artes.

La clase trascurrió normal, se divertía de tener a Stiles como su compañero de proyecto ademas que que disfrutaba ver lo mal que se lo pasaba Luke al tener como compañero a Randall -unos de los pocos chicos que estaban volviendo a recursar la materia, ya que habían reprobado las últimos 2 veces pero como dice por ahí ¡La tercera es la vencida!- Quedo con el castaño menor para hacer la tarea en la torre, pero luego le enviaría la dirección por mensaje. Entre risas y bromas, la clase transcurrió de manera rápida para el disgusto del joven arácnido, era la hora de salida en general pero excepto para los que pertenecían a actividades extracurriculares.

-Sí, yo te mando la dirección por WhatsApp.-Se colgó la mochila en el hombro mientras esperaba al menor.-Hoy saldré tarde por un trabajo en Laboratorio Avanzado.

-Entonces nos vemos luego, Pete.-Ambos salieron hacia los pasillos y se dirigían a sus respectivas actividades.- ¡Hasta pronto!

Escucho al castaño gritar mientras salia por la entrada principal, mientras nuestro buen y amigable arácnido, cruzaba por los distintos que se interponían entre él y el salón de Laboratorio Avanzado. Hasta que finalmente encontraba entrada de dicha aula, donde Gwen lo esperaba para iniciar la clase.

### ❁❁❁

Nunca antes había deseado tanto de que se acabara la clase de Laboratorio Avanzado,  en lo único que había estado pensado era en su encuentro con el menor. Les envió un mensaje a todos en el grupo de WhatsApps, avisándoles a todos que llevaría a un amigo a casa y salio de la conversación sin esperar respuesta de alguno, hecho esto uso su celular para enviarle rápidamente la dirección de su "casa", después de esto decidió que se negaría volver a caminar las 17 cuadras que se interponían entre la universidad y la torre Stark. Espero a que no hubiera demasiadas personas e hizo uso de nuevo de sus lanza-redes, columpiándose de edificio en edificio mientras el viento acariciaba el rostro y le revolvía el cabello.

Una sensación semejante a la libertad.

 

Llego a la torre mucho antes de lo esperado, una vez dentro de esta. Dejo sus cosas en su habitación rápidamente mientras intentaba quitarse su ropa, lo cual le costo mucho pero finalmente se deshizo de sus prendas y salio volando para la ducha, de nuevo en su cuarto intento buscar ropa "decente" para su reunión con Stiles. Pero a la mayoría de su ropa le daba el visto malo, osea en plan _"Esta muy desgastada"_ " _Esta tiene dibujos de pokeballs, muy infantil_ " " _Esta tiene un agujero en la axila_ " "¡Tiene manchas de mostaza!" "¿Por que huele a pescado?", hasta que logro encontrar una sudadera azul celeste, unos pantalones de mezclilla y sus confiables tenis blancos.

Salio de su habitación con al cabello un destilando y con los libros entre sus manos, los dejo en la mesa de la sala y luego tomaba asiento en el cómodo sofá, mientras buscaba algo que ver en la TV hasta que Stiles llegara. 

El cual no tardo en aparecer.

Peter noto que el menor no se veía bien, su piel se veía notablemente más pálida que de costumbre y unos profundas ojeras habían aparecido debajo de sus hermosos ojos, ademas de que tenia el aspecto de que se desmayaría en cualquier instante.

Algo le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, y el lo iba a descubrir.

 

**❁❁❁**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-El desarrollo de la historia requiere mucho la solución de varios acertijos y anagramas...-Le dicto el menor al joven arácnido quien escribía en su libreta todo lo que habían investigado- Y creo que eso es todo ¡Al fin acabamos!

-Que bueno, por que no creo poder mover mi mano después de escribir casi 200 hojas.

-¡Vamos! No exageres, solo fueron unas 40 -Le regalo una sonrisa al mayor.

-¡La próxima vez, tu vas a escribir!

-¡Esta bien! Si eso te hace feliz...

-Eres el mejor -Tomo unas papas fritas de las bolsas de las hamburguesas que habían pedido y se la comía.

-Lo se, la gente siempre dice eso de mi -Soltó un pequeño bostezo.

 

Peter noto que Stiles apenas podía mantenerse despierto, sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio y se quedaba dormido por pequeños momentos, pero aun así se había concentrado en acabar con el trabajo y hacer reír al mayor.

Observaba como el castaño guardaba sus libros en la mochila y se levantaba del sofá.

-Stiles ¿Ya te vas? -El castaño detuvo su camino hacia la puerta principal.

\- Es muy tarde y si no me apresuro no creo que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura -Al final, de sus labios escapo otro pequeño bostezo.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. - Acompaño al menor hasta la entrada principal.- Nos vemos luego.

-¡Hasta luego! -El menor se paro sobre sus punta y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al arácnido, después salio corriendo hasta el elevador sin mirar atrás.

 

 

Peter se sentía en las nubes.


	13. ❁Afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Nueva actualización de The Moon Is Rising :D
> 
> Se que he tardado demasiado últimamente en actualizar el fic, y no es que sea por falta de tiempo si no que mi caprichosa inspiración me abandonaba cuando quería escribir el capitulo anterior, pero gracias por su paciencia y motivación mi inspiración volvió y ahora con más ideas que nunca.
> 
> Pero antes de que volviera a publicar un nuevo capitulo, estuve editando y corrigiendo algunas cosas de los capítulos anteriores -algunas pequeñas cositas que también influirán en el futuro del fic- y mi amiga hizo unos separadores para la historia y ¡Son geniales! 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme!
> 
> Y sin más preámbulos ¡Un nuevo capitulo!

-¡Estoy bie...!-Su cuerpo y  mente no resistieron más ante el dolor, todo se volvió negro de golpe.

-¡STILES!-Fue lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en el mar de la inconsciencia.

**-You are mine, Stiles.**

 

** **

 

Despertó en medio de un extraño pasillo, no necesito mirar mucho para saber que esto era obra del demonio que intentaba dominar su mente y cuerpo.

- _Mieczyslaw_...

El nombre del castaño resonó por todo el pasillo como si viniera de alguna parte pero a la vez ninguna, lo que le puso nervioso fue el tono que uso en Nogitsune al pronunciar su nombre en un tono juguetón con aquella voz rasposa y deforme sabiendo que no podría presagiar algo bueno ya que estaba atrapado en el único lugar del que no podía escapar.

**Su propia mente.**

Le asustaba lo que le estaba haciendo el demonio, lo estaba obligando a luchar contra su propia mente. Sin que lo notara varias voces resonaban por el largo corredor; no hacia falta adivinar de quienes eran esas voces, eran de la manada.

 

_-¿Como sabemos si realmente eres Stiles? ¿Como sabes si no es uno de tus trucos?_

_-Tu no eres mi amigo..._

_-¡Por tu culpa ellos están muertos!_

_-¡Eres un monstruo!_

_-Todo es tu culpa..._

 

Reconoció las voces de mis amigos que resonaban por todo el corredor llevándolo al momento en el que su manada le había dado la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, el castaño intento buscar alguna manera de salir de ese lugar y tomar el control de su cuerpo; la cual no tardo en encontrar. Al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta entreabierta la cual podría ser su única forma de escapar.

_"Es ahora o nunca"_

Se levanto del suelo rápidamente y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la salida mientras intentaba ignorar las palabras hirientes de sus amigos pero para su desgracia las imágenes llegaron, reuniones de la manada, persecuciones, cenas con su padre, desayunos, escuela, su madre. Buenos momentos y malos, amigos, familia, rostros, emociones, su nueva vida, **Peter.**

Se sentía atrapado como en esas pesadillas aterradoras en las que huyes del peligro hasta que te duelen las piernas y pies pero nunca podrás avanzar desde el punto en donde comenzaste. Para su mala suerte este no era uno de esos sueños, no corría por el tormentoso pasillo para salvar su vida; corría para salvar algo infinitamente más valioso para el que incluso hacia que su propia vida fuera tan insignificante para si mismo. Sus piernas le dolían terriblemente pero siguió andando la poca distancia que lo separaba de su tormento y la vida real.

 

**-Pequeño zorro ¿Crees que que puedes protegerlo de mi? Es un...**

 

Lo voz del Nogitsune se hizo presente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el castaño ya estaba cruzando al otro lado de la puerta. Sumergiéndose en la oscuridad en donde por lo menos estaba a salvo del demonio, por ahora.

### ❁❁❁

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fueron unos hermosos ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente, Stiles no tardo en darse cuenta en que se hallaba entre los brazos de Luke.

-Por fin despertaste -El pelinegro esbozo una sonrisa sincera.- Me estaba empezando a preocupar por ti.

Stiles tomo asiento en uno de los sillones blancos de la habitación con ayuda del mayor, no lo había notado hasta ahora pero se encontraban en una habitación diferente que en la que había perdido el conocimiento. Era casi totalmente blanca exceptuando los grandes estantes de madera que se encontraban llenos de libros de todos los géneros que se podían desear.

-¿Donde estamos? -Pregunto mirando cada detalle de la impecable habitación blanca.

-Es una habitación de lectura privada -El ojiverde tomo asiento junto a Stiles- No suelen usarse mucho.

 

-¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente? -Pregunto algo preocupado el menor, le aterraba la idea del Nogitsune volviendo a tomar posesión de su cuerpo para sus malvados fines.

-Creo que cerca de unas 2 horas...

 

_"¿¡2 horas!? Necesito volver a Beacon Hills para que Deaton me ayude, el sabrá que hacer..."_

 

-Tienes un aspecto horrible, Stiles. -Soltó de golpe Luke, sacando de sus pensamientos a Stiles.

El castaño estaba a punto de responder pero el característico sonido de un mensaje, recordó de golpe que tenia que reunirse con Peter para hacer la tarea juntos, así que su visita a Beacon Hills tendría que esperar.

 

✿Peter:

_Stiles, mi casa se encuentra cerca del Columbus Circle aproximadamente 10 cuadras al norte del Edificio Baxter, no es muy difícil de encontrarla por que tiene una **A** gigante. Una vez que la encuentres estará un poco llena de gente pero eso es normal, lo que tienes que hacer es ir a un elevador que se encuentra cerca de una fea maceta con un feo arbusto -no se como es que sigue ahí pero bueno- Bueno una vez que estés dentro el elevador solo tienes que marcar el piso 91, no tardaras mucho en subir te lo prometo. _

_Suerte ¡No te pierdas!_

_Con cariño, Pete._

 

-Gracias por todo, Luke -Se levanto del sofá mientras tomaba su mochila que se encontraba a su lado y se la colgaba en el hombro.- Pero tengo cosas muy importantes por hacer...

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte -Rápidamente el mayor se ofreció pero para Stiles sonó más como si fuera un orden, aun si no tenia otra opción.

Todavía tenia problemas para encontrar lugares e identificar calles y después de haber sido casi poseído hace unos momentos no tenia ánimos de terminar en algún callejón o lugar de mala muerte, así que algo de ayuda no le vendría mal.

-Vayamos rápido que se esta haciendo de noche...

 

### ❁❁❁

No tardaron en encontrar el lugar pues como había descrito Peter en el mensaje era muy fácil de encontrar, se despidió de Luke para luego salir corriendo hacia la entrada de la gran torre con una enorme **A** en lo más alto. Entro al edificio notando que estaba lleno de personas yendo de un lugar para otro, no tardo en encontrar el elevador vació que Peter nombraba en el mensaje _"se encuentra cerca de una fea maceta con un feo arbusto" ._

 

_"Sin duda es muy feo..."_

 

La planta que se decía ser un _arbusto_ parecía tener el aspecto de una mandrágora, entro al elevador mientras sujetaba con fuerza su mochila por alguna razón estaba nervioso. Marco el numero 91 en la pantalla táctil, el elevador no tardo en funcionar.

 

Una vez que había llegado al piso indicado frente a el se encontraba un pequeño pasillo y una puerta, salio del elevador para dirigirse a la puerta y darle unos toques, esperando que fuera Peter quien la abriera. 

Por suerte si fue el quien la abrió. Un Peter con el cabello mojado y una sudadera holgada, pero con su buen humor y característicos lentes apareció frente a el.

-Hola -Una sonrisa bobalicona apareció en su rostro por alguna razón se encontraba feliz de verlo de nuevo.

-Hola -Esbozo también una sonrisa sincera.

-Sera mejor poner manos a la obra -El mayor se hizo aun lado para dejar pasar al menor.

El castaño noto que Peter lo miraba un poco preocupado, pero el ya sabia que deberían ser las secuelas que deja el paso del Nogitsune como el hecho de sentirse terriblemente cansado.

_"Debo tener un aspecto deplorable"_

Y sin más preámbulos iniciaron con la tarea no sin antes pedir hamburguesas y bebidas, ademas de relajar un poco el ambiente.

 

### ❁❁❁

-Y creo que eso es todo ¡Al fin acabamos!

-Que bueno, por que no creo poder mover mi mano después de escribir casi 200 hojas.- Dejo la libreta aun lado mientras se masajeaba la muñeca,

-¡Vamos! No exageres, solo fueron unas 40 

-¡La próxima vez, tu vas a escribir! -

-¡Esta bien! Si eso te hace feliz...

-Eres el mejor -Tomo unas papas fritas de las bolsas de las hamburguesas que anteriormente habían pedido.

-Lo se, la gente siempre dice eso de mi -Guardo sus cosas en su mochila pero antes un pequeño bostezo escapo de sus labios. El fallido intento de posesión del Nogitsune lo había dejado agotado, debía llegar a casa para llamar a Deaton y pedirle su ayuda para deshacerse del demonio de na vez por todas.

Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Stiles ¿Ya te vas? -Escucho al castaño llamarlo.

\- Es muy tarde y si no me apresuro no creo que pueda meter la llave en la cerradura -Al final, de sus labios escapo otro pequeño bostezo.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. - Se acerco hacia donde se encontraba el menor y le abrió la puerta como si fuera un gesto de caballerosidad.- Nos vemos luego.

-¡Hasta luego! -Se dejo llevar por sus emociones y le dio un pequeño peso en la mejilla a Peter, se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo al elevador. Stiles no se dio la vuelta hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron por completo y este se pusiera en marcha a los pisos inferiores.

_"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Que es lo que acabo de hacer?"_

Sentía su corazón acelerarse y el calor extenderse por sus mejillas, se sentía como una colegiala teniendo su primer amorío.

 

 

Llego a casa, agonizando por el cansancio y el sueño que aclamaban el descanso de su cuerpo pero antes de eso necesitaba llamar a Deaton en cuanto antes.

El timbre de celular sonó dos veces hasta que respondió a la llamada.

-¡Deaton, soy Stiles! Necesito tu ayuda -Soltó apresuradamente antes de que el veterinario pronunciara alguna palabra.

-¿Stiles? ¿Que es lo que ocurre? ¿Por que abandonaste Beacon Hills?

-El Nogitsune no fue del todo expulsado de mi cuerpo y... ¿ Como sabes que no estoy en Beacon Hills? -Tomo un sorbo del café que tenia en sus manos mientras tenia el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja.

-Scott, Derek y los demás han estado buscándote por días, y tu padre se ha negado varias veces a responder sobre tu paradero.-Escucho un poco molesto al veterinario.

-Es mejor aquí, cree en lo que te digo- Volvió a tomar de su café con extra de azúcar.- ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción?

-Bueno, a decir verdad podrías cortar la llamada y dejarme solo con esto mientras el demonio que hay dentro de mi intenta tomar control de mi cuerpo para causar dolor y temor a gente inocente...

-Esta bien ¿Como se ha estado manifestando el Nogitsune?

Stiles le contó a Deaton todo lo que el demonio le había hecho desde el momento en el que había llegado de Nueva York hasta lo que ocurrió en el Cafe junto con Luke.

-Stiles, recuerdas lo libros que te di antes de que iniciáramos tu entrenamiento de emisario.

-Si, los tengo en el estudio -Dejo la taza vacía en la mesita.

-Muy bien, entre los libros que te di esta uno que creo que podría ayudarnos.- Se llama _"Runas antiguas y protectoras"_

-¡Voy a buscarlo! -Abandono la sala para correr escaleras arriba y entrar rápidamente al estudio aun con el teléfono en la mano, se dirigió al enorme estante de libros mientras buscaba la sección de sobrenatural, no tardo en encontrarlo.- ¡Lo encontré!

-Excelente, ahora debes buscar en el libro la sección  _protección contra demonios..._

El castaño ojeaba rápidamente el libro en busca de lo que le había pedido Deaton, encontró una hoja llena de extraños símbolos.

-Listo, creo que los encontré.- Un bostezo escapo de sus labios junto con sus fuerzas, el café no lo había ayudado para nada solo había hecho que el sueño llega más rápido y pesado.

-Ya estamos por terminar, Stiles. No duermas aun, necesitamos que escribas las runas la cabecera de la cama así el Nogitsune no podrá intentar poseerte en tus sueños.

-¡Espera! ¿Eso es todo?

-Así se me olvidaba decirte, es mejor que mañana no vayas a clases. No podemos arriesgarnos de que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo, y pongas en riesgo a los demás.-El menor sintió el tono triste que empleo el veterinario, el sabia más que nadie lo que había perdido a causa del demonio.- Suerte, Stiles.

-Gracias, Deaton -Corto la llamada.

Stiles se apresuro a tomar el libro y un marcador negro, no tardo mucho en entrar a su cuarto y dibujar las runas que Deaton le había indicado, después de terminar con las runas de protección, se alejo para admirar orgullosamente su obra.

_"Nada mal para un novato"_

De nuevo el cansancio tomo su cuerpo, dejo el libro y el marcador en su mesa de noche para luego quitarse los tenis y las calcetas. Al fin podría tener una  noche de sueño tranquila, sin horribles pesadillas, ni tormentosos recuerdos, sin el Nogitsune.

Se acurruco en su cómoda cama para luego poder dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

 


	14. ✿C A S T✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✿ Les aviso que esto no es un capitulo ✿  
> El capitulo sera publicado el 7 de Febrero o mañana, lo que ocurra primero.

¡Hola a todos!

✿

Aclarando primero esto no es un capitulo, si no más bien algo con fines  _informativos_ que tienen que ver con el fanfic, por ejemplo la selección del Cast de los personajes principales y antagonistas, ademas de que necesitare de su coloración -Si de ustedes los lectores y los fantasmones, se que están ahí ¡No se escondan!- para algunas cosas que afectaran mucho en la historia.

Ademas ¿Que seria de una escritora sin sus fieles lectores? ✿u✿

 

**✿ ¡COMENCEMOS! ✿**

**✿ Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski✿                ✿Peter Benjamin Parker✿                      ✿Gwen Stacy✿                                      ✿Harry Osborn✿**  

             -Dylan O'Brien                               -Andrew Garfield                                      -Emma Stone                                            -Dane Dehaan                                       

                                                            

 

**¡EL CAST PRINCIPAL! Espero que sean de su agrado :D**

 Y espero que se vea bien las imágenes, batalle un montón para ponerla TT.TT

 

 

¡Muy pronto seguiré con la segunda parte de este post!

-Creo que mañana-

¡Hasta luego! 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. ❁The Boy Who Is Afraid To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amar puede doler a veces pero eso es lo único que yo conozco.  
> A veces puede ser difícil pero es lo único que nos hace sentir vivos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS! ¡WOHOOOOOOO!
> 
> Debo admitir que estoy bastante impresionada estoy escribiendo capítulos diestra y siniestra ademas de que mi inspiración esta al 100% que creo que podría hacer toda una saga con esta historia, con 20 temporadas y una película, -creo :v -.
> 
> Pero es mejor ir nos de paso a paso.
> 
> Sin más preámbulos ¡Nuevo capitulo!

-¡Hasta luego! -El menor se paro sobre las puntas de sus pies y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla al arácnido, después salio corriendo hasta el elevador sin mirar atrás.

Peter se sentía en las nubes. Inconscientemente esbozo una sonrisa bobalicona mientras cerraba la puerta tras el, todavía le costaba asimilar lo que había sucedido.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

 

 

Una vez que bajo de las nubes y volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, decidió ir a la sala principal para limpiar el desastre que ambos habían dejado. Esperaba encontrarse con bolsas de fritangas tiradas por toda la habitación, algunas papas fritas regadas por la alfombra y manchas de catsup pero no esperaba encontrase con la habitación perfectamente limpia y arreglada ademas de que los Vengadores que descansaban en los sillones que anteriormente Stiles y el habían estado ocupando hace unos momentos.

-¿Qu-que hacen aquí? ¿No se suponía que deberían estar en Siberia? -Dijo un poco nervioso ante la mirada fija de los héroes.

-Si pero acabamos de desmantelar uno de los cuarteles secretos de Hydra y no tenemos nada más que hacer por el día de hoy -Sorpresivamente fue Bruce quien le respondió.

-Y volvimos a ir aquel restaurante de Shawarma que tanto le gusta al Cap...

-¡Oye!

-Así que ¿Interrumpimos tu pequeña cita?

El rubor apareció en las mejillas de Peter, quería decirles que solo habían estado haciendo tarea pero la mayor parte de su tiempo habían estado charlando entre ellos, comiendo y riendo, pero sabia que ante la menor señal de duda los adultos intentarían interrogarlo sobre su relación con el castaño.

-¿¡Ci-cita!? So-solo era una reunión de tarea -Se excuso el adolescente por el comentario del hombre de hierro.- Solo eso y nada más...

-Luces nervioso, Peter.-Esta vez fue Natasha quien hablo. -Entonces solo fue una reunión de tarea ¿verdad?  

-Em...esto

 

_"Retirada, Parker. Es hora de irnos de aquí"_

 

-Me tengo que ir, por que yo... esto... te-tengo tarea hacer. ¡Si! Todavía me queda mucha tarea de otras materias.

-Peter, tu siempre resuelves las tareas en el momento que que te las dan...

-Emm...esto ¡Fin del comunicado, hasta luego! -Tomo su mochila y salio corriendo hasta su habitación mientras escuchaba las voces de los héroes detrás de él.

-¡Peter, tienes que sacarnos de la duda!

-¿Quien beso a quien?

-Declaro empate, nadie ha ganado hoy chicos por ahora...

-No nos puedes ocultar la verdad para siempre, Parker...

Las voces se apagaron estando en su habitación, dejo la mochila aun lado de su traje de Spiderman el cual estaba encima de su escritorio. Hacia mucho que no hacia patrullaje por la ciudad pero también que no ocurría nada grave o de que preocuparse. Era un problema menos del cual tenia para preocuparse, últimamente la ciudad estaba muy tranquila exceptuando la vez en la que encontró a ese raro tipo de negro intentando asesinar a Stiles.

Un corriente fría le recorrió la espalda con solo pensar el hecho de que si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la desaparición del castaño tal vez la historia seria diferente, tal vez no se hubieran hecho amigos, tal vez no estaría perdidamente enamorado de él. "

_Mejor dejo de pensar en eso antes de que..."_

Se cambio la ropa por la pijama y se dejo caer en la cama para poder dormir, por suerte no tardo en quedarse dormido.

 

✿✿✿

 

A la mañana siguiente hizo lo mismo que todos los días, se levanto y se arreglo para ir a la escuela solo que esta vez decidió que estaba harto de ir caminando y gastar en "pequeñas distancias" la red de su lanza-redes, así que opto por usar su vieja y confiable patineta, la cual no había usado desde que inicio sus clases en la universidad.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la universidad, justo a tiempo para el timbre de entrada. Piso uno de los sobresalientes de la tabla para tomar su patín y entrar a clases, su primera materia era Química con el profesor Warren así que salio corriendo atravesando rápidamente los pasillos hasta llegar al aula, no quería tener problemas con uno de los profesores más estrictos de la escuela.

-¿Stiles no ha llegado aun? -Pregunto su mejor amigo.

-Tal vez se le hizo tarde -Respodió mientras tomaba sus cosas y las guardaba en su mochila, había finalizado la cuarta clase que tenían ese día- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que se le esta haciendo costumbre esto de llegar tarde a clases...

-Tal vez solo esta enfermo -Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se pero creo le llamare más tarde...

 

✿✿✿

 

El sonido de marcación sonaba a través del auricular del celular del mayor, sonó varias veces hasta que contestaron la llamada.

-¡Stiles!

-¡Hola, Peter! Ya era hora de que alguien se preocupara por el enfermo -El mayor noto la voz áspera y lenta que provenía del castaño.

-¿Como estas? -Recargo su espalda en el árbol que le brindaba algo de sombra.

-Bueno, quitando las partes en la que me muero de frió y que hablo como un zombie desnutrido, estoy bien -Dijo no muy convincentemente, el mayor estaba empezando a creer que había algo más; algo que Stiles no quería decirle.

-Si hay algo que quieras contarme, puedes confiar en mi... -Stiles tardo un poco en responder, lo cual solo hizo que Peter confirmara más su teoría.

-Gracias, Pete -Imagino la sonrisa que Stiles estaría poniendo -Lo tomare en cuanta, te llamo luego.

-Stiles, esper...

Peter intento hablar con el castaño una vez más pero este ya había cortado la llamada, no le queda otra opción más que guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su suéter y esperar a que Gwen y Harry salieran de sus clases.

"Ha estado muy extraño últimamente"

 

 

-¡Chicos! ¿Sabe que día se acerca? -Dijo emocionada la rubia, mientras los tres amigos caminaban juntos hacia la Torre Stark.

-Emm... ¿El día de la marmota?

-¿El día de la patata? -Ambos amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Son unos inmaduros! Ustedes ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-Entonces...

-¡San Valentín, Peter!

-¿Y eso en que me afecta?

-¿No piensas en darle algo a Stiles ese día? -Gwen le lanzo una mirada complice a el castaño.

-¿Qu-qué? ¿Yo y Stiles juntos? No crees que estas alucinando.

-Peter eres mi mejor amigo y la persona más distraída del mundo -Le reprocho Harry.

-Emm... ¿Gracias?

-Lo que Harry quiere decir, es que sabemos que te gusta mucho Stiles -La chica le paso un brazo por los hombros del arácnido.

-Y que queremos ayudarte -El ojiverde también hizo lo mismo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, chicos -El adolescente solo se limito a bajar la mirada.

Sus amigos no tardaron mucho en hacerse idea de las cosas que rodaban por la mente del arácnido, sabían lo que estaba pensando. Su deber por cumplir siendo Spiderman le había quitado varias cosas y le había dado muchos golpes en su vida. Una familia, la remota posibilidad de tener una vida normal y amor.

-Peter...

\- Tengo muchos enemigos , gente inocente ha sido herida por mi culpa. Por eso quiero dejar a Stiles fuera de todo esto, por favor. Ademas ¿Que sucede si el no siente lo mismo por mi?

-¿Que no siente lo mismo por ti? ¡Deberías haberlo visto cuando le estaba hablando a Luke sobre ti! -Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de la emoción- Se veía totalmente enamorado de ti, Peter.

-¿Por que no lo invitas a salir?

-No soy bueno para el...

-Peter, sabemos más que nadie que has pasado y perdido mucho pero también debes darle la oportunidad de que el amor entre a tu vida.

-Y si no sucede como esperábamos, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo. Para eso están lo amigos ¿verdad? -Harry esbozo una sonrisa con la esperanza de alevantar el animo a su mejor amigo.

-Gracias por todo, chicos -El castaño correspondió también con una sonrisa sincera.

 

✿✿✿

 

Después de que los adolescentes llegaran a la Torre Stark, decidieron poner en marcha su plan _"Operación Steter"_ , Gwen fue quien decidió el nombre por que los dos chicos no se tomaban en serio el plan. Se sentaron en la sala por horas intentando dar ideas o aportar algo pero no se les ocurría absolutamente nada, intentaron de todo hasta que la rubia recibió una llamada a su celular y tuvo que abandonar a los dos adolescentes. Seguido de Harry quien también tuvo que irse pues el sol ya se estaba ocultado en el horizonte, dejando a Peter solo en la Torre Stark, ya que la mayoría del tiempo delo héroes se encontraban en galas, misiones o investigaciones.

-¿Que podría darle a Stiles? -Se sentó en el borde del precipicio que lo separaba de la seguridad de la torre y de una mortal caída de más de 90 pisos mientras pensaba desesperadamente alguna idea brillante para su plan- ¿Que podría decirle? Lo único que quiero es sentir sus labios sobre los míos...

Anoto rápidamente la oración en la pequeña libreta que tenia entre sus manos para luego leerla una y otra vez, se suponía que estaba escribiendo lo que le diría Stiles esa noche.

-¡No puedo decirle esto! -Con el lápiz tacho una de las muchas ideas que se le habían ocurrido pero siempre terminaba descartandola- Sueno como un desesperado ¡Lo estoy pero no tanto!

-¡Estas monologando! -Exclamo el mercenario de rojo cerca del oído del arácnido, haciendo que su sentido arácnido se activara de golpe y casi se cayera del borde.

-¡Wade!

-Entiendes la referencia ¿Los increíbles? ¿Pixar? ¿Aun no lo captas? -Tomo asiento aun lado de Peter, mientras mecía sus piernas.- ¿Que haces aquí arriba, Pete?

-¿Que no Tony te había prohibido acercarte a la Torre a menos de diez kilómetros?

- _Touche,_ niño araña. Pero aun no me has contestado.

-Solo estoy pensan...

-¿Que tienes hay? ¿Es para mi? -El mercenario bocazas le arrebato de sus manos la libreta llena de rayones y se alejo del joven arácnido por si se le ocurría intentar arrebatársela antes de que pudiera fisgonear- ¡Es un carta de amor! ¡Awww!

-¡Devuélvemelo! -Se levanto para alcanzar al mayor antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo.- ¡Wade!

-...he cometido muchos errores, pero tu no eres uno de ellos -Wade siguió leyendo en voz alta mientras corría por toda la azotea con Peter persiguiéndolo y arrojandole cosas.- Pero nunca me he sentido solo desde que entraste a mi vida...

-¡¡Wade, detente!! -Le lanzo una telaraña a los pies del mercenario haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y pudiera recuperar la vergonzosa carta de amor que había escrito.

-Asi queeee ¿Quien es el afortunado? -Canturreo el mayor aun estando tirado en el suelo pero Peter no le presto atención, solo seguía revisando que la libreta estuviera en buen estado.- No sera el chico lleno de lunares que estuvo aquí hace unos días ¿verdad?

-¿Que sabes de Stiles?

-¡Stiles! No es un bonito nombre pero tampoco común, hay que admitir que tiene algo de atractivo e inocente-Se deshizo de los resto de telaraña sintética que lo atrapaban- Acaso necesitas otro consejo del buen y confiable, Tío Deadpool.

-¡No! No gracias, no seguiré ningún consejo tuyo nunca más.

-Si es por la vez en la que te dispare por accidente con una bala de plástico, no es mi culpa de que hubiera estado en medio del trayecto.

-¡Me largo! -Abrió la puerta de entrada pero Wade lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Si quieres realmente conquistarlo, deberías ir a su casa, abrir su ventana y poner Careless Whisper de Wham! te aseguro que caerá rendido a tus pies.

-Lo tendré en mente -Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Wade.

_"Tal vez no sea mala idea..."_

-No puedo creer que este pensando que es buena idea...

 

✿✿✿

 

Entro de nuevo a la sala pero no había rastros de ninguno de los héroes, lo cual era muy común para el adolescente arácnido.

_"Probablemente este en una misión"_

Así que se dispuso a ordenar su desastrosa habitación aunque siempre que alguien entraba y lo regañaba por el desorden, Peter les respondía una y otra vez que su habitación era el orden en el desorden.

Pero no lo estaba ordenando por que quisiera si no para poder alejar de su mente todos los pensamientos en los que tuviera que ver con amor, san valentín y Stiles.

Algo que no debería ser muy difícil ¿verdad?

Una vez que ya había ordenado todo en su lugar, tomo entre sus manos su traje de Spiderman el cual se dispuso a arreglar puesto a que estaba hecho jirones. Aunque Tony y los demás le habían ofrecido innumerable veces un nuevo traje, pero el adolescentes siempre se negaba. No importaba que tan destrozado se encontrara la prenda, no podía ni tenia el valor de tirarla o abandonarla, le tenia un cariño incalculable. 

_"Probablemente salga a patrullar mañana"_

Tres golpes rápidos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, el menor estaba apunto de responder pero quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta no espero respuesta y entro sin permiso a la habitación.

-Peter, necesitamos hablar -Hablo Tony antes de que Peter pudiera saludarlo. 

-¡Se-Señor Stark! -Dejo la prenda aun lado - ¿Que es lo que ocurre? -El adolescente noto lo demacrado que estaba el adulto, su ropa estaba arrugada y un poco sucia, pero lo peor estaba en su rostro, tenia un enorme hematoma alrededor de su ojo derecho y el labio partido del cual todavía salia un poco de sangre.

 

-Iré al grano, Peter -El mayor cerro la puerta tras el y miro directamente a los ojos castaños del adolescente.- Queremos que te alejes de Stiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Y como les había escrito en el capitulo que dice ✿C A S T✿ , necesitare de su opinión para los siguiente capitulo :D
> 
> ¿Les gustaría un especial del Día de San Valentín? -Ojo, esto no es solamente para Stiles/Peter si no también para otras parejas que hay en el fanfic como Steve/Tony y obviamente se publicaría el 14 de Febrero, como soy una floja solitaria pero con orgullo Bv
> 
> El próximo capitulo tendrá muchas sorpresas inimaginables -cae un rayo.  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto chicos! Autora-chan, fuera -Lanza un abomba de humo a lo Batman y desaparece.
> 
> ¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Alguna amenaza? ¿Alguna galletita? Dejen sus comentarios acá abajo de esta nota :D


	16. ❁Panic! At the Beacon Hills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hemos pasado mucho tiempo en la ciudad de los héroes, es hora de volver con la manada.

**Beacon Hills, California.**

En algún lugar de las profundidades del bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblecito que era Beacon Hills. Una manada de lobos corría del peligro inminente que los asechaba, estaban cansados, golpeados y completamente derrotados.

  
-¡No falta mucho por llegar! -Alentó el alfa a su manada.- Solo un poco más...

-¡Cuidado!

Una figura alta y humanoide les cerraba el paso hacia su única salida entre la espeses y oscuridad del tenebroso bosque. Los hombres lobos intentaron retroceder pero detrás de ellos aguardaban más cerrándoles el paso.

-Si quieres los quiere a ellos, tendrán que pasar sobre mi -Avanzo hasta el frente en en desesperado intento de proteger a su manada, mientras declaraba mostrando sus brillantes ojos color cereza.

Pero para su desgracia ninguno de sus atacantes acato sus palabras, uno de ellos tomo al que estaba al lado del alfa sobreprotector. Lo tomo por el cuello mientras el licántropo en un inesperado intento de liberarse del agarre del mayor, pataleaba en el aire intentando en vano tomar aire para sus pulmones. Los otros licántropos intentaron ayudarlo pero uno de sus agresores los mantuvo a raya usando una especie de guante eléctrico que propinaba fuertes descargas eléctricas a cualquiera que intentara interferir.

-¡No dejare que lo conviertan en una quimera!

De nuevo las palabras del alfa fueron ignoradas por sus captores, quienes todavía los retenían. Esperaba que intentaran atacarlos a todos o peor aun capturarlos como lo habían estado haciendo durante semanas desde que el Nogitsune se había ido, pero no fue así.

-¿Donde esta Mieczyslaw? -Pronuncio con voz mecánica, quien sujetaba al lobo por el cuello.- ¿Donde esta?

-¡No lo sabemos! -Respondió el chico al que mantenían sujeto por el cuello.- Solo desapareció...

El hombre con la voz mecánica soltó la licántropo dejándolo caer contra el duro suelo, le hizo una seña los sus otros dos acompañantes quienes se alejaron de la débil y derrotada manada, su principal objetivo no se encontraba en Beacon Hills.

 

  
✿✿✿

 

Después de que sus agresores se alejaran de ellos, lograron llegar a la casa de su alfa sin que nadie más saliera herido o se perdiera en el camino. Después los mayores decidieron que los betas más jóvenes se fueran a sus respectivas casa, alejándolos del peligro y de lo que seguramente era una muerte segura.

-Derek ¿Ahora que haremos?

-Tranquilo, Scott. Lo encontraremos antes que ellos -El menor seguía moviéndose de un lado otro de la habitación -Si ellos siguen persiguiéndonos es por que no lo han encontrado.

Scott seguía paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación sin prestar atención a las palabras del alfa. Se lamentaban de haber tratado mal a su mejor amigo, de haberle dado la espalda cuando el más lo necesitaba, cuando necesitaba de un hombro del cual llorar y de una mano a la que aferrarse.

Pero el demonio fue lo que lo impulso a decirle aquellas cosas terribles y lo había abandonado debajo de una terrible tormenta de la cual ahora debía luchar solo, todavía recordaba sus ojos castaños bañados en lagrimas y los sollozos que sacudían el frágil cuerpo del que había sido por mucho tiempo su único y mejor amigo, al que también había llegado a considerar como un hermano. La imagen le destrozo el corazón, había hecho aun lado a la persona que más lo había apoyado en todas sus locuras, decisiones y travesuras, su compañero de crimen.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, la tristeza lo consumió llevándolo al momento exactamente al momento en el cual habían acabado con su amistad.

 

  
✿✿✿

 

  
_La lluvia torrencial caía pesadamente sobre el empapado cuerpo del que había sido su mejor amigo._

_-Scott, por favor. Tie-tienes que ayudarme. -El castaño miro directamente a los ojos del beta, tenia miedo sobre el poder que el Nogitsune ejercía sobre el y de las intenciones que le deparaban en su futuro._

_Pero el pelinegro ya había tomado su decisión desde hace mucho tiempo, una decisión que no sabia que lamentaría en su futuro, una decisión que acabaría con aquellos años de amistad y confianza mutua._

_-Scott, por fa..._

_-Monstruo -Dijo amargamente mientras miraba a los ojos castaños del que había considerado hace mucho tiempo su mejor amigo.-Eres un monstruo._

_Stiles lo miro profundamente adolorido y afligido, nunca había esperado que su mejor amigo le diera la espalda también como lo habían hecho los demás. Sabían que no había sido culpa de él que todo había sido obra del demonio que aguardaba en su interior, pero aun así no se molestaban en querer ayudarlo o darle una mano a la cual sujetarse._  
_Estaba cayendo, estaba perdiendo el control._

_-Scott..._

_-¡Eres un monstruo! -Escupió con rabia el beta.- ¡Por tu culpa Allison esta muerta!_

_-Sco..._

_-¡No digas mi nombre! -Rugió el pelinegro, haciendo que el menor retrocediera por el miedo, el dolor y la traición que destrozaban a su pequeño corazón.- Nunca más vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ni a mi ni a ninguno de la manada, no vuelvas a pedir mi ayuda, monstruo._

_Noto que el cuerpo del castaño se sacudía por los sollozos que intentaba contener, de sus ojos castaños caían lagrimas que rápidamente caían por sus mejillas y miraba con profundo dolor al que había sido la única persona en la que podía confiar ciegamente, mientras que la lluvia lo había empapado por completo el adolescente transmitía una imagen realmente devastadora y conmovedora._

_Traición, desesperanza y miedo._

_Era unas de las tantas cosas que podrían describirlo pero el beta no sintió tan siquiera ni una punzada de remordimiento su corazón solo estaba cegado por el miedo y el odio que abundaban desde la llegada del demonio al pueblo._

_-Sco..Scott, por favor._

_La voz quebrada del adolescente solo hizo que el susodicho quisiera irse, se dio la vuelta y camino hasta su moto, dejando tras él al quebrantado adolescente y la tormenta que lo asechaba._

_-Sco..Scott_

_La voz del menor sonaba desesperada, no podía creer que lo habían traicionado que le habían dado la espalda, se negaba con todo su ser que las personas que más había querido lo estaban abandonando._

_-Scott..._

_Subió a su moto y la encendió para luego ponerse el casco, el sonido del motor apagaba un poco los lamentos del castaño._

_-Scotty..._

_Una punzada de dolor golpeo su corazón, no quería sentir lastima por el demonio no quería caer de nuevo creyendo que era Stiles cuando realmente era el Nogitsune quien estaba al mando.Piso al acelerador haciendo que la moto andará a una velocidad mayor, dejando atrás al adolescente, su mejor amigo, su confidente, a su hermano y al Nogitsune._

_Un grito desgarrador y doloroso resonó entre la lluvia, el beta casi pierde el control del vehículo pero pudo maniobrar para no perder el equilibrio y después de hacerlo volvió a pisar el acelerador para llegar a su casa._

 

✿✿✿

 

-¿Scott? ¡Scott!

_"¿Como puede haberle hecho eso? Fui muy egoísta, demasiado egoísta"_

Derek lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió bruscamente sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos, y aun estando un poco aturdido logro captar la mirada del alfa.

-Scott ¿Estas llorando?

El licántropo sintió las pequeñas gotas calientes deslizarse se desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas y finalmente hasta sus barbilla, donde dieron a parar hacia el suelo.

_"¿Por que tuviste que irte? ¿Por que tuvo que elegirte a ti? ¿Por que te tuvo que poseerte a ti?"_

Más escenas llegaron a su mente, la noche en la que habían estado corriendo por todo el bosque en busca de un cadáver, cuando estaba a su lado ayudándolo a sanar sus heridas que eran el resultado de haber estado huyendo de los cazadores mientras le vendaba la herida y le propinaba palabras de animo junto a algunos regaños por no haber tenido cuidado ademas de lo preocupado que había estado por él, las noches en vela por jugar videojuegos hasta el amanecer, su chistes malos y comentarios sarcásticos.

  
-Ve a casa Scott -Derek lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, otra vez.- Necesitas descansar.

-¡No! Me quedare aquí contigo, si los _Dread doctors_ regresan...

-Es una orden, Scott -El alfa de abrió la puerta a su beta.- Ve a casa.

El pelinegro sabia que intentar razonar con Derek era como intentar hablar con una pared de ladrillos, no cambiaría de opinión de ninguna manera.

-Si me necesitas, llámame -El alfa cerro la puerta después de ver como Scott subía a su moto y se alejaba a toda velocidad del loft.

 

Derek pego su espalda a la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos intentando reprimir los sentimientos que lo estaban consumiendo.

_-Deja de ser un lobo amargado..._

Recordaba perfectamente la voz del castaño, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos brillantes y radiantes de curiosidad.

_-El es mi primo, Miguel._

Intentaba contenerse y alejar todo pensamiento relacionado con el menor pero su mente lo traicionaba, y los recuerdo empezaron a llegar con mayor velocidad.

_-Te necesito, para sobrevivir._

Se obligo a sacar sus garras y clavárselas en las palmas de las manos, solo el dolor podía ayudarlo pero no resulto como lo esperaba.

_-¿¡Derek, estas bien!?_

Se le corto la respiración al sentir como Stiles tomaba una de sus manos, creía que era real pero no era así. Solo era un recuerdo que su lucida y desesperada cabeza estaba proyectando, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por el miedo de no volverlo a ver, el miedo de perderle era mayor.

_-Derek, me gustas._

Dejo caer los muros que lo separaban de sus sentimientos, hace mucho tiempo que no se había permitido llorar desde que esa noche que lo había perdido todo en un incendio pero esta vez fue diferente. No pudo soportar más y dejo que los sentimientos que ocultaba por fin salieran a flote, sintió las ardientes lagrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y su piernas se debilitaron haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil.

-Haré lo que sea necesario para encontrarte, Stiles. -Susurro para si mismo mientras miraba la luna alzándose a través de la ventana.- Para traerte a casa.

Era un promesa que cumpliría hasta el final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOOOOOOOLA! ¡I'M BACK!
> 
> He estado trabajando en el especial de San Valentín y me estoy esforzando mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible, también quería avisarles que posiblemente lo publique el 14 o el 15 dependiendo de lo que este haciendo ese día ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Aunque estoy cien por ciento segura que estaré tirada en el sofá teniendo un maratón de películas de Marvel o DC -de las animadas :v -, pero creo que me inclinare en terminar la segunda temporada de Flash.
> 
> ¿Algún comentario? ¿Alguna teoría conspirativa? ¿Alguna galletita que quieras darme?  
> Todo va directo a la caja de comentarios :D


	17. ✿Love and Roses ✿Valentine Special Part.1✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✿ El amor esta en el aire ✿

-Vamos, funciona...

Stiles volvió a tomar un poco de ceniza de serbal e intento concentrarse en imaginarse en un circulo que lo rodeara. Dejo caer la ceniza lentamente hasta que sintió un peculiar tirón en su interior, abrió lentamente los ojos para contemplar su obra.

-¡Lo hice! -Alzo sus brazos en forma triunfante como si acabara de ganar alguna competencia.- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logre! ¡Soy increíble!

-Te felicito, Stiles -Dijo el veterinario desde el otro lado del celular.- Ya estas preparado para volver.

El adolescente tomo los residuos del serbal y lo guardo en pequeño frasquito que Deaton le había enviado hace algunos días desde que le había notificado al veterinario su miedo por el posible retorno del demonio, ambos habían decidido que era momento de continuar su entrenamiento.

-¿Vo-volver? No quiero volver a Beacon Hills -Dejo el frasco encima de su escritorio junto a varios libros de runas y hechizos de entrenamiento.

-Deberías plantearte la idea de volver. Scott y Derek han estado buscándote como locos por todo el pueblo y encima los _Dread doctors_ también...

-No cambiare de opini... _¿Dread doctors?_ ¿Que significa eso Deaton?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte -Dijo notoriamente nervioso el veterinario ante el hecho de que acababa de revelarle información que no debería conocer.- Creo que se esta cortando la llamada .-El adulto empezó a mover la cámara del celular simulando una mala recepción de señal.- Adiós.

-¡Deaton! 

Pero el susodicho ya había cortado la llamada, el adolescente solo se limito a ordenar sus pensamientos mientras estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo.

_"¿Volver a Beacon Hills? Es una locura"_

Después de haber aprendido de memoria una gran variedad de hechizos, practicarlos, desarrollar al máximo su potencial como emisario y entrenar duramente días enteros hasta el cansancio, la idea de una vida normal estaba más que lejano.

Pero finalmente el agotamiento se apodero de su cuerpo, alejándolo de toda preocupación. Finalmente después de varios días de arduo entrenamiento, podía dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que el Nogitsune no tenia ninguno oportunidad de tomar control de su cuerpo.

 _"Bueno, tal vez después de todo pueda volver a casa"_

Fue lo ultimo que paso por la mente del castaño antes de caer en el mar de los sueños

 

✿✿✿

 

Lo primero sintió el castaño al entrar a la universidad fue confusión, luego aturdimiento y finalmente un poco de vergüenza. Los pasillos estaban decorados con cualquier tipo de adornos rosados, no había ningún maldito rincón que no estuviera decorado por el color rosa.

Era 14 de Febrero, era el Día de San Valentín.

No tuvo tiempo para admirar la extravagante decoración del pasillo principal por que el timbre de clases resonó por todo el pasillo logrando dispersar la multitud de estudiantes que lo albergaban.

No perdió más tiempo y se abrió paso entre el bullicio de personas, un grupo de chicas que chillaban emocionadas por una carta de algún admirador secreto, adolescentes que se encontraban sentados en el suelo pensando en alguna carta de amor o detalle para su conquista o pareja, todos y cada uno de ellos suspiraban por amor.

Pero Stiles no podía perder su tiempo en ese tipo de cosas, el amor era cierto lujo del cual todavía no podía darse el derecho a disponer ya que su principal objetivo era detener el regreso del demonio y vivir para contarlo, después de esto podría volver a casa.

Abandono la idea rápidamente mientras corría por los pasillos, le tocaba la clase del profesor de Trigonométrica y geometría, no era estricto pero tampoco era la clase de profesor a los que quisieras hacer enfadar.

 

 

Espero ansiosamente hasta el primer recreo para reencontrarse con sus amigos pero para su mala suerte ninguno llego a presentarse, llamo al celular de cada uno pero todos lo mandaron al buzón.

_"Tal vez solo estén ocupados por ser San Valentín..."_

Durante el transcurso del día no podía evitar pensar en que tipo de cosas estarían haciendo sus amigos, pero sus pensamientos se vieron ocupado por que también no paraba de obtener regalos o tarjetas.

Ocurrió después del primer recreo cuando se disponía de cambiar de libros para las siguientes asignaturas, esperaba encontrarse con su desorden matutino de libros pero lo que encontró fue una avalancha de cartas. No reconocía las personas quienes le escribían o le dejaban regalos, así que las metió a su mochila despreocupadamente para que al final del día tal vez podría leerlas o darles un vistazo.

Al finalizar las clases se dispuso de recoger algunos de los regalos que sus "admiradores" habían dejado en el interior de su casillero -y si, puse admiradores entre comillas por que también no solo las chicas le habían dejado regalos si es que saben a lo que me refiero e.e

Al abrir su casillero solo encontró una rosa y una nota colocada cuidadosamente a su lado, el castaño miro a ambos lados del pasillo esperando encontrarse con el dueño de aquel detalle. Pero el pasillo se encontraba totalmente desprovisto de personas, estaba totalmente vació de no ser por él.

Tomo con delicadeza la rosa y la observo cuidadosamente para aspirar su perfume, el dulce y embriagador del perfume de la flor. Pero su curiosidad se centraba principalmente en la nota que se encontraba perfectamente sellada y doblada. Ambos objetos no parecían haber sido empujados a través de la ranura de su casillero, su curiosidad no pudo más y termino abriendo el pedazo de papel que se disponía a leer.

 

**_Stiles:_ **

_Ni el aroma de la rosa más dulce puede compararse con tu escencia._   
_Nos vemos en el Central Park, a las 6 p.m_

**_Px_ **

 

Sintió el calor subir por su mejillas, nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan cursi, lindo pero también vergonzoso pero para su buena suerte no había nadie más rondando por los pasillos así que no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de tener que explicar el por que estaba sonrojado.

Guardo con mucho cuidado la rosa junto con la nota en su mochila, para después salir corriendo por la puerta principal de la universidad.

Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar al llegar a su casa.

 

✿✿✿

 

Llego rápidamente a su casa, dejo la mochila en el sofá y esculco su contenido para después hacer aun lado las cartas que le habían dado mientras buscaba la rosa y la nota. No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarlas, volvió a leerla una y otra vez intentando convencerse a si mismo que era real.

Pero lo que más preocupaba su cabeza era la firma de la carta, la cual terminaba con una **P**. 

_"¿Quien podría ser? ¿Paige? ¿París? ¿Pánfilo? ¿Peter?"_

Su corazón dio un vuelvo de la emoción sin que el castaño supiera la razón.

_"¿Pe-Peter? ¿¡Peter!? "_

Sintió el latir desbocado de su corazón, sabia que muy en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el propietario de la carta no fuera otra persona más que el chico de las gafas, el cual había estado queriendo secretamente desde las profundidades de su corazón.

Quería. No, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el fuera, solo él. Pero solo había una forma de saberlo.

Miro por impulso el reloj de la habitación, el cual marcaba las 5:39 p.m. Todavía tenia tiempo de sobra para arreglarse para su encuentro con el remitente de la nota.

 _"Okey, Stiles este es el plan. Vamos a arreglarnos e ir al Central Park, el cual esta justo en frente de tu casa, solo así podremos saber si es realmente Peter o no. Y si no lo es, no te decepciones tal vez sea otra persona agradable o algún acosador del bosque antiguo. ¡No! ¡Tienes que ser positivo por el amor de Dios_!"

Se despojo de sus prendas mientras subía las escaleras provocando que casi se cayera de estas y finalmente llegara a la ducha. Se dio un baño rápido y corrió apresurado a su habitación donde saco las prendas que más podrían ser apropiadas para la ocasión.

Se decidió por una camisa vaquero blue jean oscuro, unos pantalones caqui junto con unos vans negros, ademas de una bufanda blanca ya que últimamente había estado haciendo frió en la ciudad cada vez que oscurecía. Intento arreglar su cabello lo mejor que pudo y por suerte este se dejo manejar de acuerdo a las necesidades del castaño pero termino usando un gorro de lana negro ,y dejando que algunos de sus cabellos salieran de este.

Tomo las llaves de su hogar junto con su celular y dispuso de girar del pomo de la puerta principal se encontraba profundamente nervioso pero a la vez profundamente emocionado. Abrió la puerta y salio mientras la cerraba tras el. 

Lo que no sabia es que estaba a un paso de quedarse con el amor de su vida o de perderle para siempre.

 

 

Se encontraba afuera del parque mientras tenia un debate interno sobre si seria buena idea entrar o no. Se había prometido a si mismo que entraría y conocería al remitente de la carta y la rosa, pero ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo mientras en su mente creaba los peores escenarios que podría imaginar.

_"¿Y si en realidad solo era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Y si la quien escribió la carta no era en realidad para mi? ¿Y si es un violador del bosque antiguo que gusta de los chicos indefensos como yo? Bueno no del todo inofensivo pero no creo que lo que lo sabe..."_

Tomo un largo bocado de aire para tranquilizar sus miedos, dejo aun lado los miedos que lo dominaban y entro a paso decidido por el sendero de piedras. Stiles no tardo en notar que el parque estaba inusualmente solitario no como aquellas veces en las que salia pasar cerca de él y veía los numerosas familias paseando y grupos de amigos o parejas, jugando o divirtiéndose, algo que el ya no podría disfrutar. Intento alejar los tristes pensamientos pero una rosa que se encontraba en medio de su camino lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Se agacho para tomarla junto al pedazo de papel que descansaba con ella.

 

**_Stiles:_ **

  
_¡Ya esta muy cerca! Solo sigue las rosas._

**_xP_ **

 

_"P de ¿Peter?"_

Levanto la mirada intentado buscar alguna señal de quien pudiera haber dejado la rosa, rápidamente noto otra flor colocada cuidadosamente a una distancia moderada. Se apresuro para tomarla entre sus manos, esta vez las flor no era una rosa si no que era un girasol junto a una nueva nota.

 

**_Stiles:_ **

_¡Solo un poco más, ya estas muy cerca!_

**_xP_ **

 

Su corazón volvió a latir con más fuerza, sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, nunca había estado tan nervioso en toda su vida -no si tomamos en cuanta una vez que tuvo que distraer a un grupo de Wendigos, para que las personas que habían sido capturadas por las criaturas pudieran escapar.- No tardo en volver a encontrar otra flor colocada a unos metros de él. Con su corazón latiendo desbocado siguió andando siguiendo el camino señalado por las flores, las tomaba rápidamente y seguía corriendo, hasta que los arboles cambiaron de ser simplemente de hojas verdes a unos de cerezos, decorados por hermosas flores rosas pálidas que se movían suavemente con el canturreo del viento. 

Tomo la ultima flor, una flor de cerezo.

A diferencia de las demás flores esta no tenia ninguna carta atada o debajo de esta, había llegado al final de su camino.

-Stiles...

La voz la conocía perfectamente, ligeramente esperanzado levanto su mirada de la flor y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la personas que su corazón más esperaba.

 

Era Peter.

Tenia el cabello ligeramente arreglado y alborotado, vestía de una camisa de manga larga color negra junto a unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros ademas de que usaba una gabardina abierta. Le regalaba una sonrisa entusiasmada al adolescente mientras que entre sus manos tenia un ramo de begonias rojas.

-Peter... -Fue lo único que dijo el castaño estaba realmente impresionado, no creería que realmente era Peter quien le había escrito las notas. Peter, el chico con que que hablaba casi todo el tiempo, el que lo ayudaba en sus tareas de química, el que le prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía, el que siempre tenia para el sonrisas y palabra de aliento cunado lo necesitaba, el chico al que su corazón tanto había estado anhelando.

-Stiles, no se como decirte esto salvo por empezar a decirte que te quiero.- Levanto la mirada tímidamente para observar los hermosos ojos castaños del menor. -Realmente me gustas mucho, Stiles. Pero no sabia como decírtelo por que tenia miedo miedo de que me rechazaras o bueno, de que me rechaces. Se que nos hemos conocido hace unas pocos meses pero te amo y fingir lo contrario no es más que una perdida de tiempo y no cambiaría nada para poder decirte lo que siento por ti, por que cuando estoy junto a ti siento como si pudiera hacer todo como si nada pudiera hacerme daño, se que suena un poco tonto y ridículo pero podrías llamar en cualquier momento y dejaría cualquier cosas si me necesitas. Estaré aquí para ti, para siempre aun cuando no quieras estar conmigo. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero tu no eres uno de ellos, así que Stiles -El chico de lentes le ofreció el ramo al menor- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

El castaño no se contuvo más y se abalanzo contra el mayor, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello y fundiendo sus labios en un dulce beso, ambos eran castos en lo que se trataba de amor. Seria la primera vez para ambos, una aventura nueva y emocionante para ellos que a pesar de todo darían lo mejor de si mismo para superar los obstáculos que se les presentaran.

Stiles sabia que su condición por el demonio que había intentado tomar posesión de su cuerpo seria un problema y tal vez el Nogitsune intentaría herir a Peter, pero es un riesgo que había decidido tomar. Había estado cada día negándose del amor que sentía por el de anteojos intentando auto-convencerse de que era simplemente cariño o afecto, pero con el paso de los días había estado cada día más convencido que no solo era afecto lo que sentía por el chico sino amor.

Amor, aquel del que se había visto obligado a rechazar e intentar alejar de su vida. Pero esta vez no intentaría huir de el, dejaría que entrara en su vida y disfrutara todo aquello que había estado negándose por intentar proteger a todas las personas que más quería. Era su momento de disfrutar, descansar y de amar.

Se separo lentamente del castaño mayor, quien estaba notablemente ruborizado y a más no poder de contento.

-Si, quiero -Dijo antes de que sus labios volvieran a juntarse.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, ambos con las mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de oxigeno. Era un desastre, Peter se inclino para juntar su frente con la de Stiles y darle un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, lo cual le hizo cosquillas al castaño.

Lo que no sabían es que habían dado el comienzo de un hermoso y maravilloso desastre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOOOOOOOOOLA!
> 
> En primer lugar ¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN! *Arroja pétalos al aire*
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, y si como dice el titulo esta es la primera parte del especial :3  
> La segunda parte sera publicada el Jueves, también quisiera disculparme por si el capitulo no cumplió sus expectativas o no les agrado. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo y este es mi primer trabajo con referencias a San valentín o temas de amor.
> 
> ¿Algún comentario? ¿Alguna teoría conspirativa? ¿Alguna galletita que quieras darme? ¿Alguna tarjeta de San Valentín?  
> Todo va directo a la caja de comentarios :D


	18. ✿Death of the bachelor ✿Valentine Special Part.2✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after  
> Whooo  
> How could I ask for more?  
> Lifetime of laughter  
> At the expense of the death of a bachelor
> 
> -Death of the Bachelor by Panic! At the Disco

**Anteriormente en The Moon Is Rising:**

  
_-Iré al grano, Peter -El mayor cerro la puerta tras él y miro directamente a los ojos castaños del adolescente.- Queremos que te alejes de Stiles._

 

 

-Queremos que te alejes de Stiles.

La orden del filantropo tomo por sorpresa al adolescente, el cual todavía se negaba a creer que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-¿Que-que es lo que dijiste?

-Queremos que te alejes de Stiles -Lo repitió en tono monotomo como si fuera un robot, carente de todo sentimiento.- Debes alejarte de él, por tu propio bien.

-¿Por mi propio bien? ¿¡Por mi propio bien!? ¿A que te refieres? -Peter se levanto de un salto de su cama, encarando la actitud del adulto.

-Lo único que debes hacer es alejarte de él por ahora, solo hasta que podamos interrogarlo ¿Por que no puedes seguir aunque sea una de mis ordenes? 

-¿Que es lo que quieren de él? -Se llevo la manos a la cabeza intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿Por que quieren interrogarlo?

-Recuerdas a los matones que lo perseguían, ellos trabajan para Hydra. Stiles tiene algo que ellos quieren o él esta trabajando para ellos.

-¿Crees que el quiere lastimarme? ¿Por eso quieres que me aleje de Stiles?

-Peter...

-Dime en que te basas para decir que Stiles sea malo, de que sus intenciones seas peligrosas o de que el quiera dañarme -Inconscientemente levanto un poco el tono de su voz.- ¡Dime por lo menos una razón!

-¡Por que te romperá el corazón! -Inesperadamente el adulto le había levanto la voz al adolescente.

-Espera ¿que? -La confusión dominaba las emociones del castaño. Acaso, Tony Stark el filantropo, multimillonario, conocido como Ironman ¿Intentaba protegerlo?

Tony dejo su actitud defensiva al igual que los muros que protegían sus emociones, se dejo derrumbar frente a Peter.

Se dejo caer en la cama del adolescente y tomo un gran bocado de aire en un intento en vano de no dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran.

Estaba completamente exhausto, debía estar al mando de su propia compañía preocupándose que de las acciones de la empresa no decayeran, asegurarse de que el mundo estuviera bien y cumplir con su deber como Ironman, detener aquellos que buscaban dañar a los que amaba, estar las veinticuatro horas del dia en constante estado de alerta por si una nueva amenaza aparecía intentando acabar con la humanidad, lideraba el mayor grupo de héroes en la historia junto con su actual pareja y ahora se preocupaba por el bienestar de aquel adolescente que aun estando viviendo poco tiempo con ellos, y no había tardado en ganarse su cariño y un lugar en su corazón.

Sentía como si el destino de las personas que amaba estaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Se-señor Stark? -Peter estaba sorprendido, nunca en los últimos meses en los que había estado viviendo en la torre, había visto a Tony de esa manera.- ¿Tony?

-Si me necesitas, estaré reparando mi traje -Dijo con voz baja mientras salia por la puerta sin dirigirlo la mirada al menor.

Peter se quedo estático en su lugar, hasta que salio de sus pensamientos.

Tomo su traje de Spiderman y se dejo caer en su cama para luego cerrar sus ojos, ahora todo dependía de él.

Podría seguir con el plan de enamorar a Stiles o hacer caso a la orden que Tony le había dado.

Y sin saberlo, estaba a un paso de quedarse con el amor de su vida o de perderle para siempre.

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, despertó mucho antes de que la alarma sonara. Se vistió con sus ropas rápidamente y tomo sus mochila junto con su celular ademas algo de dinero, después salio del loft sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Ya que cualquier ruido por muy pequeño o insignificante que fuera alertaría a los héroes y su salida se vería frustrada.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, donde se encontró con un Volvo color plateado y a un grupo de tres adolescentes frente a él.

-¡Peter!

-¡Chicos! -Camino hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.- ¿Por que Flash esta aquí?

-Por que Stiles también es mi amigo, y quiero ayudarlos pero si alguna vez lo haces llorar te prometo que lo ultimo que veras sera mi puño.

-Esta bien, creo que Peter ya entendió -Gwen se interpuso en medio de los dos chicos- ¿Nos vamos?

Todos subieron al coche si protestar, Harry era el conductor y Gwen la copiloto mientras que Peter y Flash estaban en los asientos traseros.

El vehículo salio del estacionamiento, los tonos azules del cielo fueron lo primero en aparecer después del brillante sol prometiendo un agradable día.

Pero una ola de pensamientos atormentaban al castaño de lentes, se sentía mal por el hecho de no obedecer a Tony, quien hace unos meses le brindo amablemente un techo bajo el cual vivir.

¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

Su decisión ya había sido tomada desde el momento en el que había conocido a Stiles, había pasado casi la mitad de su vida siendo Spiderman: un héroe que protege a los ciudadanos de los peligros que los asechaba incluso si eso significaba sacrificar su propia felicidad, ser un héroe le había arrebatado tantas cosas en su vida pero esta vez no seria una de ellas. El había elegido escuchar a su corazón por lo menos una vez en su vida, y por primera vez se estaba regodeando de todo aquello a lo que había tenido que renunciar por su condición como superheroe.

Era ahora o nunca, intentar o fallar.

 

 

- **Esta es la fase uno** -Anuncio la rubia.

Su primera parada fue en una florería local, pero solo bajaron del vehículo Gwen junto con Peter mientras que Harry y Flash daban unas cuantas vueltas en el coche para darles tiempo.

-¿Que te parece esta? -Peter le enseño una rosa, su color era rojo pero en los pétalos más pequeños la tonalidad del color cambiaba a rosa.

-¡Oh por Dios, Peter! -Chillo la rubia -¡Es perfecta!

-¿Y ahora que sigue? -El adolescente reviso el itinerario que la rubia había hecho la noche anterior- ¿Vamos a ir a la escuela?

-Así es -Gwen le tendió una pluma, un sobre y una libreta- Ahora necesita que escribas en el sobre lo que te marque en la libreta. Lo hubiera hecho yo pero necesito que sea tu letra.

Peter lo miro un poco extrañado hasta que reconoció la libreta.

-Espera un segundo ¡Esta libreta es mía!

-Obviamente, ahora escribe lo que subraye -Le ordeno la chica.

Peter obedientemente hizo lo que su amiga le dijo, después de todo ella sabia lo que hacían.

-¡No puedo creer que haya escrito esto! Que vergüenza...

-Bromeas, Peter ¡Esta genial! Te aseguro que le encantara. -Gwen le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Espera un segundo ¿Como supiste que yo escribía todo esto en esta libreta libreta?

-¡Oh! Bueno, Wade me lo contó después de que te fuiste del tejado.

_"Nota mental, si salgo vivo de esta: aniquilar a Wade"_

 

 

Llegaron a la universidad mucho antes de lo esperado, en esta ocasión todos bajaron del auto. Se sentaron en una de las bancas más lejanas esperando el momento en el que terminaran las clases, en ese momento decidieron entrar.

Encontraron rápidamente el casillero de Stiles, pero ahora tenían un nuevo problema.

-¿Cual es la combinación de casillero? -Pregunto Harry.

-No lo se pero intenta con el día de su cumpleaños -Sugirió el de lentes.

-¡No funciona! Ya lo intente como tres veces -El ojiverde dejo de intentar descifrar la combinación.

-Intentan solo tirar del ensamblaje, probablemente no lo cerro.

Harry hizo lo que el rubio le pidió, era su ultima oportunidad pero nadie esperaba que funcionara, el castaño había olvidado ponerle la combinación al casillero.

-¡Rápido! Creo que ya se acerca -Apresuro la rubia al chico de lentes.

Peter dejo rápidamente la rosa y la nota, después Harry volvió a cerrar el casillero y todos corrieron hasta la intersección de dos pasillos cerca de la puerta de salida donde podrían esconderse detrás de los casilleros sin que los descubrieran.

Se escondieron rápidamente mientras veían como el castaño se acercaba.

-¡Oh por Dios! -Chillo Harry en voz baja.- ¡Esta leyendo la nota!

Stiles miro ambos lados del pasillo como si estuviera buscando al dueño de la carta, sus amigos no tardaron en notar las mejillas coloradas del castaño a causa de la nota.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! -Susurro en voz baja el castaño de lentes- ¡Viene para acá!

-¡Lo tengo grabado! -Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¡Vayámonos! -Apresuro el rubio a la chica.

Salieron de su escondite y aprovechando que el menor seguía distraído por la nota, lograron salir sin que los vieran.  
  
- **Fase dos:** el centro comercial -Anuncio la rubia, una vez que todos estuvieran en el coche.

 

 

El resto de la tarde estuvieron yendo de un lugar para otro, comprando en tiendas y siguiendo las ordenes de la rubia.

-¿Cuanto falta para terminar? -Pregunto agotado el joven arácnido, que cargaba con las cosas que compraba la rubia.

-No mucho -Miro la lista por décima vez- Solo necesitamos que te arregles y vayamos al Central Park en menos de 40 minutos. Necesitamos ir a la torre para que estés impecable para tu encuentro con Stiles.

-¡Espera! -Lo detuvo el arácnido- Ninguno de los chicos deben saber de esto, ellos me pidieron que me alejara de Stiles. No deben saberlo si no probablemente traten de impedir que nuestro plan salga bien.

-Entonces usemos el plan **B** -Sugirió Harry.

-¿Pasamos al plan **B**? -Pregunto Flash extrañado.

-Técnicamente, este seria el plan **G** -Respondió Gwen.

\- Aguarden un segundo ¿Cuantos planes tenemos? ¿Hay algo como un plan **M** o parecido? -Cuestiono el arácnido.

-Si. Luke muere en el plan **M**. -Agrego la rubia.

-Me gusta ese plan -Apunto el chico de gafas.

-¿Que hay del plan **Z**? ¡Es malvado y huele a limón! -Exclamo el rubio.

-Nada de eso, nos quedamos con el plan **G**. -Ordeno la chica -Es hora de volver a la torre.

Emprendieron rápidamente la caminata hasta el vehículo, se abrían camino entre el bullicio de personas. Todo iba bien hasta que una persona no le cedió el paso a joven arácnido haciendo que ambos chocaran y por consecuencia cayeran al suelo, logrando atraer la atención de todas las personas a su alrededor y de sus amigos.

-¡Peter!

-Acaso eres ciego, imbécil -Refunfuño la persona con la que choco Peter.- Ten más cuidado, idiota.

Peter no tardo en reconocer la voz de con quien había chocado, era Luke.

-Lo mismo para ti, tonto -El joven arácnido se levanto con ayuda de Flash.

El pelinegro no respondió, solo se levanto del suelo con ayuda de unos hombre vestidos con trajes de negro y redundo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de odio al chico de gafas.

 

_"¿Que se traerá en manos?"_

 

-Peter ¿Esta bien? -Le pregunto Harry.

-Si, pero me hubiera encantado usar el plan **M**.

Los adolescentes regresaron rápidamente al vehículo, y trazaron el el GPS la ruta más rápida hacia el edificio. No tardaron mucho en llegar, bajaron del vehículo una vez que se detuvieron en el estacionamiento, los chicos subieron las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba el loft.

Estaban cansados pero con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo decidieron poner el marcha el plan **G** , Harry y Peter entraron por la puerta principal del loft sin hacer mucho ruido, no tardaron en escuchar las voces de los héroes.

-¡Deberíamos decirle la verdad! Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá y probablemente sea demasiado tarde para el.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Steve. Peter tiene que saber lo que sucede, el también es parte del equipo -Agrego una inconfundible voz femenina.

 

_"Ahora por que demonios están discutiendo..."_

 

-¡El es solo un niño! -Objecto una voz.

-Si, sabemos que es solo un niño Tony pero no podremos protegerlo para siempre -Apunto Bruce -Toda salvación es temporal.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo de mi propio equipo...

-Tony...

Los adolescentes aprovecharon que los héroes estaban distraídos y entraron rápidamente a la habitación del joven arácnido.

-¡Vaya! Yo que pensaba que mi dormitorio era un verdadero desastre.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión, Flash -Gruño el castaño.- Ademas mi habitación es el orden en el desorden.

-Lo dudo.

-¡Chicos! Dejen de pelear, debemos apurarnos se nos esta acabando el tiempo - Los regaño Gwen mientras le lanzaba al castaño unas prendas- Ponte esto rapido, Peter.

El arácnido hizo lo que le pido la chica, mientras los demás vigilaban que los héroes no se dieran cuenta de su presencia pero al parecer todavía seguían ocupados discutiendo.

 

_"¿Que podría salir mal?"_

 

-Esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, Tony.

-Solo necesito saber la ubicación de Peter, debemos saber donde esta las veinticuatro horas del día.

-No me parece buena idea. Estamos violando su privacidad, esto esta mal...

-¡No, esto es perfecto! Si queremos confiar en el, debería obedecernos por su propio bienestar. Si confiamos en el, seguramente estaría siguiendo la orden que le dimos sobre alejarse de Stiles -Apunto el filantropo- Jarvis, dame la ubicación de Peter Parker alias Spiderman.

_-De inmediato señor._

-¡Tony! ¿Acaso pusiste un chip rastreador en su celular?

 _-El joven Parker, se encuentra en su habitación_ -Informo la _IA._

-Mmm... Jarvis ¿Estas seguro de que esta en su habitación? -Cuestiono el adulto.

-¡Es hora de irnos! -Señalo el rubio.

-¡A la mierda el factor sorpresa!

Los adolescentes salieron rápidamente de la habitación del castaño, dejando notablemente sorprendidos a los adultos que se encontraban fuera de esta pero no tardaron en salir de su aturdimiento e intentar detener el escape de los chicos.

-¡Peter!

Intento detenerlo Tony, pero los chicos ya estaban bajando a paso rápido por las escaleras.

-¡Rápido! ¡Ya vienen! -Exclamo Harry.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Harry! -Peter intento ayudar a su mejor amigo pero este estaba atrapado entre los brazos de Clint.

-¡Corre, Peter! -Le animo su amigo mientras Gwen lo tomaba de la mano para que saliera de su aturdimiento- ¡Flash y yo los detendremos!

-¡Apresúrate, Parker!

Gwen junto a Peter lograron bajar de las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento y subir al vehículo. La rubia logro hacer que el coche arrancara antes de que los héroes terminaran de bajar los últimos peldaños.

-¡Peter, espera!

-¡Acelera, Gwen! -La chica piso a fondo el acelerador, y rápidamente salieron del estacionamiento.  
Con el corazón latiendo desembocado y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia el Central Park.

- **Es hora de la fase tres** : ir al Central Park.

 

 

-¿Por que dejamos estas flores tiradas? -Cuestiono el arácnido a la chica.

-Son para que Stiles las siga, y no me sigas distrayendo -Dijo la rubia mientras subrayaba con un marca texto algunas de las cosa que Peter había escrito en su libreta para Stiles.- Listo. Ahora solos debes escribir esto en los sobres y esperemos a que llegue.

El chico no dudo de los planes de la rubia, ella había convencido a todo un grupo de personas de que los ayudaran con la propuesta, las personas aceptaron de buena manera en abandonar esa área del parque para ayudar a cometer ese acto de amor.

Hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, y después dejaron las notas junto a las flores las cuales estaban acomodadas para que Stiles las siguiera y llegara hasta donde se encontrara Peter.

-¿Esta nervioso?

-Gwen, eso es lo pero que le puedes preguntar a alguien que esta nervioso -Respondió el chico mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, ademas de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez lo que le diría a Stiles.

 

_"¿Que pasaría si no soy la persona que el esperaba? ¿Y si no le gusto? ¡Oh, mierda! "_

 

-¡Ya viene para acá! -La chica le tendió un ramo de un ramo de begonias rojas- ¡Suerte!

No tardo en ver al adolescente, vestía de una camisa vaquero blue jean oscuro, unos pantalones caqui junto con unos vans negros, ademas de una bufanda blanca que hacia juego con su piel al igual que el gorro de lana negro, entre sus manos sostenía todas las flores que anteriormente Gwen y él habían acomodado.

-Stiles -Fue lo único que salio de sus labios.

Mientras miraba al menor que se encontraba frente a él, tan dulce, adorable, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, no podía creer que a Tony creyera que él fuera una especie de espía que trabajara para Hydra.

-Peter -El frió había hecho que el color de sus mejillas y nariz resaltaran más.

 

_"Es ahora o nunca, Parker"_

 

-Stiles, no se como decirte esto salvo por empezar a decirte que te quiero.- Levanto la mirada tímidamente para observar los hermosos ojos castaños del menor. -Realmente me gustas mucho, Stiles. Pero no sabia como decírtelo por que tenia miedo miedo de que me rechazaras o bueno, de que me rechaces. Se que nos hemos conocido hace unas pocos meses pero te amo y fingir lo contrario no es más que una perdida de tiempo y no cambiaría nada para poder decirte lo que siento por ti, por que cuando estoy junto a ti siento como si pudiera hacer todo como si nada pudiera hacerme daño, se que suena un poco tonto y ridículo pero podrías llamar en cualquier momento y dejaría cualquier cosas si me necesitas. Estaré aquí para ti, para siempre aun cuando no quieras estar conmigo. He cometido muchos errores en mi vida pero tu no eres uno de ellos, así que Stiles -Le ofreció tímidamente el ramo al menor- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?

  
Inesperadamente el castaño menor se abalanzo contra él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos su cuello y fundiendo sus labios en un dulce y casto beso, ambos eras primerizos en lo que se trataba de amor. Seria la primera vez para los dos, una nueva y emocionante aventura que acababan de comenzar, para la cual darían lo mejor de si mismos para enfrentar juntos todos los obstáculos que se les interpusieran en su relación.

  
Peter había elegido seguir a su corazón, estaba cansado de que su condición como superheroe le quitara varias cosas de su vida, pero esta no seria una de ellas. Había elegido estar con Stiles aunque eso significara ponerlo en peligro, haría todo lo posible para que nada le sucediese al menor. Aunque había una pequeña posibilidad de que Stiles no fuera la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de su hilo rojo como lo contaba aquella vieja leyenda pero aun así estaba dispuesto a amar cada día al pequeño castaño.

Pero aun así después de todo era adorable ver como el amor surgía de la nada con personas que jamas imaginábamos. 

Stiles se separo de Peter por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones y poder darle una respuesta.

-Si, quiero -Dijo antes de que sus labios se volviera a unir.

Se volvieron a separar por la falta de aire, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la falta de oxigeno. Ambos hechos un desastre, Peter se inclino para juntar su frente con la de Stiles y darle un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz, lo cual le hizo cosquillas al castaño.

-Tu te convertiste en todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba -Susurro el chico de lentes.

Pero antes de que el menor respondiera, el flash de una cámara se hizo presente.

-¡Gwen! -Regaño Peter a la rubia.

-Se ven adorables -Sonrió la rubia mientras entre sus manos sujetaba una de las cámaras fotográficas que usaba Peter.- Bueno, los dejo solos chicos.-La rubia le guiño el ojo al joven arácnido y como lo había prometido, se alejo caminando de los dos adolescentes dejándolos solos.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-Cuestiono el menor, pero Peter eludía la mirada de Stiles -¿Esta nervioso? Awww, Peter. Me gusta verte cuando te pones nervioso.

-Parezco un imbécil ¿Ves como me pones?

-Eres adorable.

-¿Que te parece si salimos de aquí y vamos a comer en Bread Stick's? -El joven arácnido le tendió la mano a Stiles.

-Me parece bien -El menor tomo de la mano al chico, y salieron de parque tomados de la mano.

Stiles cargaba con un brazo todas las flores, las que lo había guiado hasta Peter y las que el chico de gafas del había obsequio.

Caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano, sin importarles las miradas indiscretas de las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Llegaron al restaurante donde los atendió un dúo de amistosos camareros, ambos hicieron sus pedidos. Mientras esperaban la comida, charlaban , reían y disfrutaban del momento como si el problema del Nogitsune no existiera, como si nunca había sido mordido por una araña modificada dándole poderes sobrehumanos. Disfrutaban sin saber que la tormenta estaba apunto de desatarse frente a sus narices, pero en estos momentos lo único que podían hacer era pretender ser los adolescentes comunes y corrientes que querían ser.

Sin preocupaciones, sin saber del caos que se avecinaba, sin saber de los ojos verdes que los vigilaban desde el otro lado del ventanal.

-¿Es hora implementar la fase tres? -Pregunto por el auricular del celular mientras estudiaba cuidadosamente desde la ventana las reacciones de ambos chicos.

-Todavía no, dejemos que sigan con su estúpida fantasía solo por un poco más -Respondió el adulto al otro lado de la linea telefónica.- Se que estas cansado de jugar el papel del adolescente nuevo, Luke. Pero te prometo que solo tienes que aguantar un poco más hasta que encontremos la manera de alejar a Parker del chico.

-Entendido, señor -Dijo entre dientes el menor.

- **Hail, Hydra** -Despidió el hombre del otro lado de la linea.

- **Hail, Hydra**.- Repitió el ojiverde mientras se enfocaba en sus objetivos que se encontraban a escasos metros de él, pero en especial al chico de ojos castaños y lunares en su piel, _Stiles Stilinski_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, estoy devuelta!
> 
> Siento mucho en no haber actualizado antes pero ahora tengo más tarea que nunca y mis profesores son más hijos de puta que antes D:
> 
> Pero sus comentarios me encantan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo :3
> 
> Por eso he logrado terminar este capitulo pendiente -pero aun no mi tarea- ¡La segunda parte del especial del San Valentín!
> 
> Espero que no se hayan asustado por el titulo, ya que incluye la palabra Death-Muerte, el titulo dice La muerte de un soltero. Haciendo referencia de que Peter deja su estado de soltería para tener una relación con Stiles.   
> ¿Si me explique bien?
> 
> ¿Algún comentario? ¿Alguna teoría conspirativa? ¿Alguna galletita que quieras darme? ¿Alguna tarjeta de San Valentín?  
> Todo va directo a la caja de comentarios, me encantan y me anima a seguir escribiendo :3


	19. ❀Secrets I Can't Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muy pocas veces podía sentirse con la capacidad de soportar sus miedos, de sobrepasar su más grande temor solo por él.  
> Salvarlo era su objetivo principal.
> 
> Tal vez no sobreviviría a esto, pero solo había una forma de salvar su vida.  
> Solo una oportunidad de salvar a Peter, aun cuando sabia todo lo que perdería solo para ponerlo a salvo.
> 
> Pero hay muchas cosas que interfieren en su camino.

**Este capitulo esta dedicado para** : ¡¡ **Dominaean**!! 

Tus comentarios siempre me alegran y me animan a seguir escribiendo :'D

 

 

Había pasado una cuantas semanas después de haberse vuelto oficialmente pareja, y aun seguía si creérselo. Stiles Stilinski, finalmente era novio de Peter Parker. Recordaba como se sintió al ver a Peter cargar esas rosas que ahora le pertenecían y adornaban el jarrón del comedor, habían pasados varios días desde San Valentin pero aun seguía sin creerse lo que había ocurrido.

Ahora mismo se encontraba acostado en uno de los cómodos sillones que adornaban la sala principal de su hogar, mientras engullía unas papas fritas y veía por séptima vez consecutiva la saga de Star Wars.

Descansaba de una tarde agotadora, ya que ese mismo día había terminado los últimos trabajos finales que necesitaba entregar para la próxima semana pero entre sus preocupaciones escolares y sociales, aun no se había dado cuenta que estaba a unos pocos días de cumplir tres meses desde su llegada a Nueva York, tres meses desde que había abandonado su anterior vida en Beacon Hills y seis meses desde que había sido desterrado de la manada.

Intento centrar su atención en la película pero los pensamientos negativos y pesimistas lograron invadir su mente.  
Sabia que no podría resistir aun poco más, pero haría todo lo posible para salvar a Peter del dolor, incluso si eso significaba perderle, perder a los que amaba y a si mismo.  
Se sacrificaría sin dudar por el propio bienestar del mayor.

Con el paso de los días empezaba a sentir la presencia del demonio, no tardo en hacérselo saber a Deaton con la esperanza de que solo tal vez, el druida tuviera alguna brillante idea sobre como deshacerse del demonio de una vez por todas.

No le importaba las consecuencias que sufriría, siempre y cuando no lastimara a Peter y todos los que amaba.

Soltó un largo suspiro mientras pausaba la película con el control remoto, se encontraba completamente agotado mientras sus preocupaciones empezaban a cernirse sobre él mientras el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombro se hacia cada vez más insoportable y las preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza para atormentarlo.

 

Después de todo, seguía siendo humano.

 

**¿Que sucedería si el Nogitsune lastimara a Peter?**

**¿Lo seguiría amando?**

**¿Lo abandonaría al igual que Scott?**

**¿Podría deshacerse del demonio?**

**¿Por que siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo?**

 

 

Para su buena suerte, el timbre de su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos pesimistas y de un futuro ataque de pánico. Lo tomo entre sus manos y desbloqueo la pantalla.

  
❀ **Peter:**  
_Te extraño y quiero verte_ ♥ _¿Puede venir a la torre? Ademas, acabo de comprar el nuevo juego de Arkham Knight, y los chicos no están en casa._

 

Esta era su oportunidad de decirle a Peter sobre el Nogitsune, su oportunidad de evitar futuros errores y de remediar algunos.

 

" _¿Debería decirle?_ "

 

Solo tenia una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Rápidamente tecleo una respuesta afirmativa, para luego levantarse y correr directamente hacia la ducha. Después de bañarse, volvió a correr hasta su habitación aun con el cabello destilando agua y tomo las primeras prendas que se encontró.

Intento en vano arreglar su cabello mientras tomaba las llaves de la casa y las guardaba en el bolsillo del suéter, tomo su celular y salió rápidamente por la puerta principal de su hogar.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas podían, solo tenia una oportunidad.

No la iba a desaprovechar.

 

Con su corazón latiendo desembocado tocó con los nudillos tres veces la puerta, la cual se encontraba en uno de los últimos pisos de la torre pero no le había tomado más de 15 minutos salir de su casa y llegar a la de Peter. La caminata no le había ayudado para nada a calmar sus nervios y ni siquiera para ordenar pensamientos, lo que le diría a su persona más amada y como reaccionaria.

" _Esta bien, Stiles_ " -Soltó un gran suspiro.- " _Estas a punto de cometer el mejor o peor error de tu vida pero si esto funciona no solo podremos protegerlo, si no que tal vez podríamos salvarlo de todo esto..._ "

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, cuando el adolescente de gafas abrió la puerta mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

-¡Stiles!

Antes de que el menor reaccionara, Peter ya lo tenia entre sus brazos e hizo uso de la cercanía de sus rostro para aprovechar a besar los labios del menor. Stiles no tardo de salir de su estupor y corresponder el beso.

-¡Peter! -Soltó el adolescente sonrojado hasta la raíz, una vez que se separaron.

-Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo. -Respondió mientras cerraba la puerta tras si.- ¿Que tal si vamos al techo?

-¿Al techo? Espera.... ¡Me prometiste que jugaríamos _Arkham Knight_!

-Sí, bueno mentí por que solo quería verte otra vez. Pero te prometo que si vienes conmigo te daré a cambio _Jelly Beans_.

-Tu sabes que tengo una debilidad por Batman, ademas ¿Como se que no me estas mintiendo, de nuevo? -Entrecerró los ojos para dar un efecto amenazador pero solo consiguió verse adorable ante los ojos de Peter.

-Solo lo sabrás si me sigues -Le extendió la mano al chico, quien rápidamente la acepto.

Peter lo condujo entre el laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos que los llevaría por el camino más rápido hacia el techumbre, gracias a los atajos que tomaron no tardaron mucho en llegar. Peter abrió la puerta, no sin antes ingresar una serie de números en una pantalla táctil para luego hacerse un lado y permitirle el paso a su novio.

-Primero los caballeros...

-¡Peter! -Fingió un gesto molesto pero termino siendo ridículamente adorable pero aun así fue el primero en cruzar la puerta.- Y para que lo sepas, yo también puedo cortejarte como una dama victoriana.

El chico de gafas solo puedo atinar a esbozar una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

Peter saco una manta _-como la que usan en los días de campo-_ en la cual estuvieron sentados toda la tarde, ya sea charlando de cosas triviales o sobre sus vidas. Bueno, en realidad Peter era quien más hablaba ya que el pequeño castaño intentaba evitar ese tema a toda costa. Después de unos minutos, Peter había optado por acostarse entre los muslos de su novio mientras compartían las _Jelly Beans_ y disfrutaban del momento, sin tapujos, ni prisas y sin que nada o nadie los interrumpiese. Mientras veían juntos la caída del sol, y las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo.

-¿Hiciste que tu papa se disfrazara de Batman?

-Fue en un cumpleaños, yo me disfrace de Robin pero que es de un _sidekick_ sin su Batman.

-Debiste verte adorable.

 

Mientras le platicaba sobre algunos detalles de su infancia, en la mente de Stiles sucedían cosas diferentes, se debatía internamente sobre decirle a Peter sobre en Nogitsune pero tampoco quería que el demonio fuera tras él. Aun podía sentir la presencia del demonio, viendo lo que el veía, escuchando lo que podía y leyendo cada uno de sus pensamientos, aunque el Nogitsune no mostraba ninguna señal de querer tomar control sobre su cuerpo sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el demonio eligiera el momento adecuado e hiciera uso de su poder para sus propios fines.

 

-Aun no puedo creerlo.

-¿Que cosa, Peter?

-El que seas mi novio.-Sujeto con un poco más de fuerza sus manos entrelazadas, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera en cualquier momento.-Parece algo imposible.

-Pues siento arruinarte tu pesimismo pero yo te amo, Peter Parker -Coloco sus manos en las mejillas del chico de gafas y acerco sus rostro hasta que la distancia que los separaba era casi nula, se armo de valor y junto sus labios con los de su novio. Un beso dulce y sincero, que demostraba el amor incondicional y el cariño que sentía por él. Se separaron por la falta de aire, al igual que le avergonzaba el hecho de que su respiración se agitaba demasiado y seguramente sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.- Te amo, y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

-Solo no quiero perderte, como a todos los que me han importado.

 

" _¿Perderme? Peter, si tan solo supieras lo que he pasado y lo que ahora esta dentro de mi..._ "

No se sentía preparado para revelarle a su novio del peligro que lo asechaba, ni lo que aguardaba en su interior.

" _¿Por que tengo que arruinarlo todo?_ "

**Solamente no quería arruinar lo único bueno que le había pasado en toda su vida.**

Pero algún momento tendría que decirle la verdad, y esta era esa oportunidad.

 

-Peter, necesito decirte algo.

Intento ocultar su nerviosismo pero su voz lo termino delatando al igual que sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas con las del chico.

" _No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerte esto pero tampoco soportaría que te lastimaran._ "

-¿Que sucede? -El chico de gafas no tardo en preocuparse por el menor, lo tomo de las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando calmarlo para que no sufriera un ataque de pánico.

-Es algo que ocurrió, hace mucho tiempo.- El calor en sus manos que le brindaba Peter, le dio una sensación de tranquilidad.

" _No lo merezco. No te merezco, Peter._ "

-Tranquilo, si no esta preparado para decirlo...-Acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor, y la acaricio suavemente.- Solo no te sientas forzado a decir algo que no quieras.

" _Realmente no te merezco, pero te amo y quiero salvarte, aunque signifique perderte_."

-Peter, yo...

Pero las palabras del castaño no llegaron más allá de sus pensamientos, ya que la _puerta-trampilla_ por donde habían salido fue abierta bruscamente, dejando a la vista dos héroes los cuales su expresiones iban desde la felicidad hasta la sorpresa. Mientras que los adolescentes - _uno preocupado y otro al borde del colapso por conocer a los héroes en persona._ \- quienes habían estado peligrosamente juntos, se habían separado rápidamente como si quemaran.

-Peter ¿Por que no contestabas tu celular? -Tony, quien usaba todavía su armadura y se mostraba algo molesto.-Acaso no te había dejado a cargo de la torre...

-Lo siento -El chico bajo la cabeza, mostrando lo arrepentido que estaba por haber desobedecido una orden directa.

-Tony, no seas duro con el.-Steve miro a ambos adolescentes, dándose cuenta de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraban.-No es momento para arruinar su cita.

-¿Cita? -Se sobresalto en adulto, mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al Peter- Tu y yo, tendremos una charla sobre esto, Peter.

-Sera mejor que bajemos, los demás nos están esperando en el salón.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

-¿Entonces, tu padre trabaja para el Servicio Secreto? -Pregunto la espía pelirroja.

-Si, pero se supone que no deba de decirlo...

-Por que es secreto -Completo la frase Steve.

-Exactamente.

-¿Tu nombre no es Stiles? -Cuestiono por décima vez el Asgardiano.

-No, es Mieczyslaw...

-¡Que nombre más raro!

-Mira quien lo dice, Thor.

-¡Es un nombre Asgardiano!

No llevaban más de 2 horas en que Stiles había conocido a los miembros fundadores de los Avengers, y había entablado una amistad con ellos - _o bueno, exceptuando a Tony quien todavía no había desaparecido en el salón junto con Peter_ -. Haciendo aun lado el hecho de que el adolescente se encontraba al borde del éxtasis, al encontrare frente de los héroes que en su niñez había admirado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- Dijo Stiles, cuando noto que el Sol ya se había caído y las estrellas brillaban mientras esperaban el ascenso de la Luna.

-No es necesario, podrías quedarte aquí -Ofreció el super soldado.- Nueva York no es muy segura durante la noche, mucho menos para alguien como tu.

-¡Yo lo acompañare! -Se ofreció el adolescente de gafas, quien apenas había entrado al recibidor con Tony siguiéndole de cerca.

-¡Peter!

El adolescente de gafas tomo rápidamente de la mano del menor y salieron del recibidor antes de que alguno de los héroes pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Nos vemos luego!

-Un placer en conocerte, Stiles.

-¡No vuelvas tarde, Peter!

-¡Fue genial conocerlos a todos! -Alcanzo a despedirse el menor antes de que Peter y él bajaran por las escaleras.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

Caminaron las desérticas y oscuras calles en silencio, mientras que lo único que escuchaban en la desoladas calles eran el sonido de sus tenis y algunos autos que pasaban en alta velocidad y el vagabundo se encontraba durmiendo en la banqueta. Stiles notaba la tensión que rodeaba a su novio como si esperaba que alguien saliera de la oscuridad de los callejones y se lanzara a atacarlos - _Una idea que no quedo del todo descartada en la mente del menor_ -, entrelazo su mano con la de él un intento para calmarlo, Peter se sorprendió ante el repentino acercamiento pero no tardo en aceptarlo.

Después de esto, noto que la actitud de Peter se mostraba más relajada mientras seguían caminando. El menor no se lo había dicho aun a Peter para que no entrara en modo _novio-sobreprotector_ pero desde que habían salido de la torre, había notado que en cada callejón que se encontraban siempre estaba un chico con suéter negro cuyo rostro se ocultaba gracias a la poca iluminación de la Luna ,y cada vez que lo veía el misterioso chico, notaba que lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos verdes que vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión, pero la sensación de que los vigilaban no se desvanecía.

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar su hogar.

 

-Nos vemos mañana, caperuza.

-Enserio, ¿Me acabas de llamar caperucita roja?

-Es por que siempre tienes ese suéter rojo.

-¡Hasta luego, Pete!

-¿Pete?

-Es el diminutivo de Peter.

-Eres único, Stiles.

-Lo se.-Saco la llave de la entrada principal para luego introducirla en la cerradura.

-¡Nos vemos luego! - Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salio corriendo en dirección a la que habían venido.

-¡Adiós, Pete! -Respondió antes de perder de vista al chico de gafas.

 

 

Después de que su novio se perdiera entre la penumbra de la noche espero unos minutos esperando que aquella sensación de que lo vigilaban se esfumara, pero no fue así.

" _No seas paranoico, tal vez no haya nada_ _..._ " -Giro la llave para abrir la cerradura pero notaba que esta se resistía.

-Mierda, lo que me faltaba .-Soltó cansadamente al ver como la llave caía al piso y se perdía entre la oscuridad. Se agacho para buscar el objeto con un poco de ayuda de la iluminación que le brindaba la Luna.

-No crees que es muy peligroso salir a estas horas de la noche, pequeño zorro -Dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas.- ¿No lo crees?

Pero antes de que el adolescente se diera la vuelta para encarar al desconocido, un brazo lo rodearon por detrás logrando inmovilizarlo y antes de que pudiera gritar por la sorpresa, otra mano acerco un pañuelo a su rostro. Intento retorcerse para liberarse de su captor pero el cloroformo ya había hecho su trabajo y había logrado adormilarlo un poco, mientras sentía que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

Nunca se había sentido tan impotente consigo mismo, recordaba perfectamente cada ejercicio que había realizado con la manada en especial los que tenían como escenario un posible secuestro pero esta vez se había encontrado con la guardia baja.

No podia hacer nada.

-Acaso nadie te advirtió sobre las criaturas de la noche -La melosa voz del hombre resonaba en sus oídos, mientras perdía la sensibilidad de algunos miembros de su cuerpo.- No puedes escapar de nosotros.

" _¿Nosotros?_ "

Finalmente su cuerpo de desplomo entre los brazos del desconocido, mientras su mente lo arrastraba al mar de la inconsciencia. 

¿Así era como todo iba a terminar? 

Pero antes de perder la completamente la consciencia, logro captar las ultimas palabras de su secuestrador.

- ** _Hail, Hydra_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ESTOY DEVUELTA! ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Hola! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí con vida?  
> Se que he tardado mucho en actualizar ¡MUCHO TIEMPO! Pero es por que ahora que estoy en preparatoria, tengo más tarea y trabajos de los que puedo soportar pero aun así he podido escribir algunos capítulos y continuar The Moon Is Rising, nos quedan aun varios capítulos y lo mejor esta por venir, se los juro no falta mucho para lo que todos estábamos esperando.
> 
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> Yo y mi mente se los agradecemos de corazón, no se lo que seria de mi sin ustedes.
> 
> ¿Caramelos? ¿Galletas? ¿Algún comentario o amenaza?  
> ¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS!


	20. ❀The Theory of the Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cada acción por muy pequeña que sea, esta tendrá una consecuencia.  
> Pequeñas variaciones en dichas condiciones iniciales pueden implicar grandes diferencias en el comportamiento futuro, pero no solo su futuro si no el de los que amaba y protegía.
> 
> Una catástrofe inevitable.

" _Solo quiero verlo una vez más_ "

Peter Parker, mejor conocido como Spiderman. Se encontraba " _cuidado_ " de la torre justo y como le habían ordenado sus _superiores_ , y por _superiores_  nos referimos a los héroes conocidos como los Vengadores, quienes había partido en una misión de búsqueda ya que el villano al que todos conocen por el nombre de Loki, había logrado escapar de una de las mazmorras más custodiadas de Asgard. No les preocupaba era el escape del villano si no el hecho de que había jurado venganza para todos y cada uno ellos, empezando con sus seres queridos.

Ser un héroe tenia muchas ventajas, pero al igual también tiene sus desventajas. Una de esta era ver como se veían amenazadas las vidas de las personas que más amabas, y como a veces podías llegar a perderles. Su álter ego como Spiderman no solo había puesto en riesgo la vida de sus amigos si no también la suya, en incontables ocasiones se había encontrado cara a cara con la muerte, más de lo que le gustaría pero siempre lograba escapar por muy poco. Nunca le había importado dar la vida con tal de proteger a los demás, pero ahora mismo solo tenia en mente a una persona por la cual daría su vida sin pensárselo dos veces.

**Stiles Stilinski**

Su novio, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y por la cual ofrecería su vida sin dudarlo. Todos tenemos algo que queremos ocultar, incluso a los que más amamos pero esta vez seria la acepción.

Lo que le preocupaba más era su identidad como el Hombre Araña.

 

**¿Debería decirle?**

**¿Lo seguiría queriendo si descubriera la verdad sobre el?**

**¿Que pasaría si Sandman, Electro o algún otro villano descubrieran su identidad?**

**¿Que sucedería si ellos llegaran a lastimar a Stiles?**

**¿Que pasaría si lo perdiera al igual que su Tía May?**

 

No era una decisión fácil de tomar pero lo haría por el propio bien del menor, le diría todo sobre él, sobre su pasado, sus miedos pero sobre todo le revelaría que el era Spiderman. 

-Espera un segundo...-Se dijo a si mismo.- ¡Lo invitare a venir a la torre!

-No creo que sea una buena idea, joven Parker. -Advirtió _Jarvis_.- Le recuerdo que debe acatar las ordenes del Señor Stark.

Pero el adolescente con gafas no le presto atención a la _I.A_

_"Probablemente sea el peor error que voy a cometer en toda mi vida, pero por lo menos estarás a salvo."_

Rápidamente tecleo un mensaje para Stiles, el cual no tardo en responder.

-¿Debería decirle?

-Esa decisión solo depende de usted, joven Parker -Contesto la I.A

-Tienes razón, _Jarvis_. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

El castaño no tardo en llegar, lo cual alegro mucho a Peter quien no podía estar por mucho tiempo separado de él. Después hacer uso del chantaje emocional y golosinas, logro convencer a su novio de que subieran al techumbre de la torre, donde podían apreciar de las mejores vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Charlaron principalmente sobre su pasado, algunos momentos divertidos de su infancia, los romances de verano que habían tenido, mientras compartían de las _Jelly Beans._

-Aun no puedo creerlo-Soltó de golpe.

-¿Que cosa, Peter?

-El que seas mi novio.-Sujeto con un poco más de fuerza sus manos entrelazadas, teniendo de que desapareciera si lo soltaba.-Parece algo imposible.

-Pues siento arruinarte tu pesimismo pero yo te amo, Peter Parker -Dicho esto coloco suavemente las manos en las mejillas de Peter y acerco sus rostro acortando la distancia que los separaba y juntaron sus labios. Fundiéndose en un beso dulce y sincero, que demostraba el amor incondicional y el cariño que sentía por él. Pero se separaron por la falta de aire, al igual de que notaba que la respiración del menor se agitaba y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas.- Te amo, y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

-Solo no quiero perderte, como a todos los que me han importado.

" _Perderte seria el fin. Asi que se que estoy tomando la decisión correcta, te lo diré de una u otra forma._ "

-Peter, necesito decirte algo -Dijo el menor mientras bajaba su vista y notaba que le empezaba temblar las manos.

Noto el  nerviosismo en su voz que lo termino delatando al igual que sus manos, las cuales estaban entrelazadas con las del él.

-¿Que sucede? -El chico de gafas no tardo en preocuparse por el menor, lo tomo de las manos mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, intentando calmarlo para que no sufriera un ataque de pánico.

-Es algo que ocurrió, hace mucho tiempo.

" _Todo estará bien mientras este contigo..._ "

-Tranquilo, si no esta preparado para decirlo...-Acerco una de sus manos a la mejilla del menor, y la acaricio suavemente.- Solo no te sientas forzado a decir algo que no quieras.

" _¡Oh, Dios! ¿Como es que logras bajar mis defensas? ¿Por que tienes que ser tan adorable?_ "

-Peter, yo...

Pero las palabras del castaño no llegaron más allá , ya que la _puerta-trampilla_ por donde habían salido fue abierta bruscamente, dejando a la vista dos héroes los cuales su expresiones iban desde la felicidad hasta la sorpresa. Mientras que los adolescentes quienes habían estado peligrosamente juntos, se habían separado bruscamente como si quemaran.

-Peter ¿Por que no contestabas tu celular? -La voz del filantropo sonaba realmente molesta.-Acaso no te había dejado a cargo de la torre...

-Lo siento -Bajo la cabeza mostrando lo arrepentido que estaba por haberlo desobedecido.

-Tony, no seas duro con el.-Steve miro a ambos adolescentes, dándose cuenta de la incomoda situación en la que se encontraban.-No es momento para arruinar su cita.

-¿Cita? -Se sobresalto en adulto, mientras le dirigió una mirada fulminante al Peter, sabia exactamente cuales serian sus siguientes palabras- Tu y yo, tendremos una charla sobre esto, Peter.

-Sera mejor que bajemos, los demás nos están esperando en el salón.

✿✿✿✿

 

Bajaron por las escaleras mientras el aura de incomodidad los rodeaba, por suerte no tardo en romperse.

-No lo había pensado antes pero ¿Como es que terminaste viviendo en la torre de los Vengadores?

Los héroes y el adolescente de gafas cruzaron la mirada como si tuvieran una pelea interna sobre quien contestaría la pregunta del castaño menor pero fue finalmente Steve quien se rindió y elaboro la mejor mentira que se ocurrió.

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar -Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo mientras se rascaba la nuca, mentir siempre fue una de sus debilidades.- Pero sus padres son amigos nuestros, y nos dejaron a cargo de Peter por que ellos están en una misión muy importante para _SHIELD._

 _-_ ¡Genial! Mi papá trabaja para el Servicio Secreto...

Antes de que Peter pudiera escuchar acerca del padre de Stiles, Tony lo tomo de la muñeca y lo condujo por el laberinto de pasillo hasta encontrar una habitación que estuviera sola.

-¿¡En que estaba pensando!? -Le reprendió el millonario.

-¿Que?

-Aun no sabemos cuales son sus motivos o si trabaja para alguien...

-¿Por que crees que tiene malas intenciones? -Cuestiono un poco malhumorado el adolescente arácnido.

-¡No todos son inocentes, Peter!

-Mientes -Dijo Peter, al notar el titubeo en la voz del adulto- Hay algo que no me quieres decir ¿Por que quieres que deje a Stiles?

-¡Por que te romperá el corazón!

-¿Ese es el motivo?

-Solo no quiero que te lastimen...

-¿S-señor Stark? -Intento acercarse al adulto antes de que sufrirá de un colapso nervioso.

-Peter, escúchame con atención. El amor hace que hagamos cosas locas y estúpidas, solo no cometas los mismo errores que yo cometí.

El castaño tardo en volver en si al escuchar las palabra del filantropo, no era una de la personas más paternales que conocía pero si una de las que más se preocupaba por el bienestar de quienes amaba.

-Sera mejor que volvamos al salón -Peter fue el primero en salir por la puerta seguido por Tony.

Llegaron al salón donde notaron que Stiles ya había entablado amistad con algunos de los héroes.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya.- Dijo Stiles, cuando noto que el Sol ya se había caído y las estrellas brillaban mientras esperaban el ascenso de la Luna.

-No es necesario, podrías quedarte aquí -Ofreció el super soldado.- Nueva York no es muy segura durante la noche, mucho menos para alguien como tu.

-¡Yo lo acompañare! -Se adelanto a ofrecerse Peter, antes de que Tony o Steve interviniera.

-¡Peter! -Le regaño Tony.

Pero el adolescente de gafas fue más rápido y tomo rápidamente de la mano del menor, para después salir del recibidor antes de que alguno de los héroes los detuviera.

-¡Nos vemos luego!

-Un placer en conocerte, Stiles -Admitió el Asgardiano.

-¡No vuelvas tarde, Peter! -Le aconsejo el super soldado.

-¡Fue genial conocerlos a todos! -Alcanzo a despedirse  antes de que bajaran por las escaleras.

Bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras que los condujo hasta el parking subterráneo y cruzaron corriendo el estacionamiento, pero no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la calle. Donde después de recuperar el aire perdido, no pararon de reír por las caras que habían puesto los adultos en el momento en que habían escapado. Después de este breve momento de felicidad continuaron su camino.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

El camino a casa de su novio fue tenso para Peter, sus sentidos arácnidos se habían activado de golpe, lo cual significaba dos cosas: estaba advirtiéndole del peligro que los asechaba o estaba realmente cansado y paranoico por cualquier cosa. Sentía que en cualquier instante alguien o algo se abalanzaría sobre ellos y él no dudaría en proteger a Stiles.

Su novio no tardo en notar que se encontraba a la defensiva, y deslizo su mano hasta unirla con la de el joven arácnido. El repentino tacto lo sorprendió un poco pero rápidamente el calor y la seguridad que le brindaba, haciendo que se relajara por solo unos momentos. Olvidando que era un superhéroe y creyendo que solo era un adolescente común y corriente que acompañaba a casa a su novio, pero eso no basto para calmar su sentido arácnido.

Algo iba mal, pero no sabia lo que era.

-Nos vemos mañana, caperuza -Se despidió el joven arácnido.

-Enserio, ¿Me acabas de llamar caperucita roja? -Hizo un gesto de enojo pero termino siendo terriblemente adorable. 

-Es por que siempre tienes ese suéter rojo.

-¡Hasta luego, Pete!

-¿Pete? -Pregunto confundido.

-Es el diminutivo de Peter -Le explico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eres único, Stiles.

-Lo se -Dijo mientras sacaba la llave del bolsillo de su suéter.

-¡Nos vemos luego! - Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y salio corriendo en dirección a la que habían venido.

-¡Adiós, Pete!

 

Corrió hasta llegar a la intersección, donde perdió de vista la casa de su amado. Siguió andando por las desérticas calles, esperando que la vibración que le daba su sentido arácnido se calmara, pero esto no hizo más que empeorara.

" _Tranquilízate, Paker. Nada va a lastimarte, todos están a salvo ¿Verd...?  Mierda ¡Stiles!_ "

Giro rápidamente en dirección de la casa de su novio, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo pero no le era suficiente. Había optado por decidir usar el _lanza-redes_ pero recordó que lo había dejado en su habitación, así que desecho ese plan.

Solo esperaba llegar a casa de su novio, esperando que el fuera quien le abriera la puerta y le dijera que no había nada de que preocuparse.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Faltaba cruzar la calle para llegar a la intersección y llegar a casa de Stiles, pero estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos hacia el menor que no noto cuando un auto Cadillac negro casi lo atropella, ignoro los agresivos comentarios del conductor.

Hasta que finalmente llego a casa de Stiles, impacientemente toco el timbre esperando que en unos segundos el menor fuera quien le abriera la puerta y le diera tranquilidad a sus pensamientos.

Espero unos minutos antes de volver a tocar el timbre, pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez y después fueron veinte.

Saco su celular y marco el numero del celular de chico con la esperanza de que le contestara. Primer tono, segundo tono, tercer tono y luego el buzón de voz. No se iba a dar por vencido fácilmente, intento volver a llamarlo esperando que respondiera pero volvió a saltar a buzón de voz.

" _¡No, no, no, no! ¡Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando!_ "

No solo había perdido la oportunidad de revelarle a Stiles su verdadera identidad, si no que también habían logrado atrapar a una de la personas que más quería. 

Mientras daba vueltas en la entrada de la casa intentado encontrar una manera de contactar a su novio, noto que piso una extraño objeto. Se agacho para verlo mejor ya que la iluminación que brindaba la Luna no era de gran ayuda. 

Era una llave, pero no era una simple llave.

Era la llave de la casa de Stiles, lo noto a simple vista pues noto el llavero con la figurita de Batman. 

Esto no hizo más que confirmar sus temores.

**¿Donde estaba Stiles?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA A TODOS!
> 
> ¿Dos actualizaciones en un día? ¡Si!  
> Siento que se lo merecían después de haberme aguantado tanto tiempo ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LAS 3000 LECTURAS! *inserte el grito de Lydia*
> 
> Son las 12 de la noche, y me he arriesgado a agarrar la laptop para escribir este capitulo por que ustedes lo valen :'D  
> ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!
> 
> ¿Caramelos? ¿Galletas? ¿Algún comentario o amenaza?  
> ¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS!


	21. ❀Through The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuele a brillar entre las nubes."  
> -Khalil Gibran-

**Oscuridad.**

Fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, seguido por la extraña sensación de calma y tranquilidad que inundaba su cuerpo. Más sin embargo la calma que lo rodeaba su suplantada por el miedo y el pánico que se habían instalado en su pecho, su mente no dejaba de crear los peores escenarios de lo que le sucedería.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Como había llegado ahí? ¿Donde estaba Peter?

Intento recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. La mayor parte del día había estado en casa de Peter, luego su novio lo acompaño a su casa, después había perdido la llave de la puerta y ahí fue donde todo ocurrió.

Intento levantarse para explorar aquella extraña habitación, pero noto que algo lo retenía. Bajo la mirada encontrándose con sus brazos y muñecas atrapadas con unos grilletes que lo mantenían sujeto al suelo, al igual que sus piernas las cuales estaban atrapadas. La único que podía hacer era estar sentado, intentando en vano deshacerse de las cadenas.

**Estaba atrapado.**

Intento con todas sus fuerzas liberarse de las ataduras pero fue un intento en vano, cada vez que intentaba liberarse de las cadenas estas se ajustaban más, causándole graves laceraciones en las muñecas y en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Sin que pudiera hacer más rodeo sus rodillas con sus brazos en un intento de resguardarse a si mismo, era lo único que podía hacer por ahora.

-Parece que ya estas despierto.

La misteriosa voz masculina resonó por toda la habitación como si proviniera de todas partes pero a la vez de ninguna, no le ayudaba mucho para descubrir el paradero del desconocido.

-¿Quien eres? -Dijo intentando sonar amenazador pero el temblor de su voz revelo el miedo que sentía.

El menor no entendía lo que sucedía, pero tampoco podía pedir alguna explicación. Unas frías manos lo agarraron por los hombros y estas fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su rostro, al menos ahora sabia que su captor se encontraba detrás de él, le incomodaba la forma en que el extraño tocaba su cuerpo como si le perteneciera o fuera de su propiedad, así que intento retorcerse para que el hombre se detuviera.

-Quítate de encima -Intento retorcerse para liberarse del manoseo indeseado.- No es que vaya a disfrutar esto pero mi novio va a patearte el trasero.

El adulto no hizo caso a la amenaza del menor, el cual intentaba oponerse con todas sus fuerzas pero sus movimiento estaban limitados por las ataduras así que no podía hacer mucho, sintió como una fría mano le sujeto la mandíbula con fuerza y le susurro en su oído.

-Es mejor mucho mejor si cooperas con nosotros. Por que ahora mismo estas en una instalación de _HYDRA_ ademas de estar custodiado por nuestros mejores guardias, y en caso de no ayudarnos o de oponer resistencia, no nos molestaría ir a por tus amigos y familia, en especial por tu novio, _Peter Parker_.

**No tenia oportunidad alguna.**

-Así que dime, pequeño zorro ¿Crees que el amor lo puede todo?

-Quizá no todo pero tal vez a ti si -Dejo de retorcerse sintiéndose sumiso al inminente peligro, si hacia un movimiento en falso estaría acabado y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

No hacia falta decirlo pero nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

-Mucho mejor.-Dijo el desconocido mientras se alejaba del adolescente, escucho el sonido familiar de un interruptor seguido de un destello de luz que provenía de encima de su cabeza, había encendido un pequeño foco que se cernía sobre él pero no era suficiente para iluminar la gran y oscura habitación.- Creo que es momento de las presentaciones.

Dicho esto el adulto salio de las sombras, dejando que la poca iluminación mostrara su verdadera identidad. Stiles no tardo en reconocerlo; ojos increíblemente verdes, cabello oscuro ligeramente peinado hacia atrás, facciones dignas de un dios y portaba un traje de gala completamente negro. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York, no paraba de escuchar a sus compañeros hablar sobre de las viejas noticias para ser más especifico, sobre catástrofes. Sucedió en el 2012, cuando un dios sediento de poder intento obtener el control absoluto sobre la tierra, usando un ejerció de criaturas que se hacían llamar _Chitauri_ , provocando el mayor acto de caos y destrucción que nunca antes se había presenciado.

-Me llamo Loki Laufeyson, Príncipe del engaño y el verdadero heredero del trono de Asgard.

-¿Que es lo que quieres de mi? -No hacia falta preguntar, ya que el mismo sabia la respuesta. Seguramente el dios del engaño también había descubierto la presencia de criaturas sobrenaturales poderosas capaces de destruir naciones y derrotar ejércitos, por eso lo habían capturado.

Querían usar al Nogitsune e iban a utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

-Encontrarte no fue lo de los más fácil, Mieczysław. Eres demasiado escurridizo a pesar de haber tenido a los _Dread Doctors_ vigilandote en Beacon Hills, y por eso desde que encontramos de nuevo, hemos tenido que reforzar tu vigilancia durante todo este tiempo -Empezó a caminar alrededor del menor, el cual todavía seguía en shock.- Más de cerca de lo que crees, pequeño zorro.

El dios utilizo su magia para cambiar su apariencia, pequeños rastros del luz recorrían su cuerpo modificando su apariencia.

-Más que cerca, Stiles.

El menor lo miro horrorizado, frente a el ya no se encontraba el dios del engaño si no un adolescente de tez pálida, la cual hacia resaltar varios de sus rasgos como su cabello negro despeinado y aquellos hermosos ojos tan verdes como el pasto, y un rostro con el cual podrían confundir por el dios Apolo. Sabia perfectamente quien era quien había fingido ser, no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por haber confiado en él, por haberlo ayudado aquel día, por hacerse su amigo.

 -Luke...-Susurro con evidente temor, jamas había pasado por su cabeza que Luke era realmente Loki.- ¿Que es lo que quieres de mi?

-La pregunta en cuestión seria ¿Que es lo que nosotros queremos de ti? -Dijo Loki antes de volver a su apariencia original.- Veras pequeño zorro, tu posees algo que nosotros necesitamos, algo que queremos más que nunca...

-Jamas trabajare para ustedes -El castaño le dirigió un mirada llena de odio, estaba dolido de que uno de los pocos amigos que había tenido resultaba ser un espía, que había ganado su cariño y confianza.-Nunca lo haré...

-Me temo que esa no es una opción -El dios saco de su chaqueta un pequeño control con botones.- Ultima oportunidad ¿Trabajaras para nosotros?

-¡Jamas!

Sintió un dolor agonizante recorrer su cuerpo, sus músculos se contraían causándole un dolor inmenso, no tardo en reconocer lo que le habían hecho, había recibido una descarga eléctrica, que se prolongaba por segundos. Podía mirar de reojo como el mayor lo disfrutaba, lo torturo por minutos dejándolo descansar por algunos segundos antes de redundar la tortura eléctrica.

-Pequeño zorro, me preguntaba que haría pedazos antes ¿Tu espíritu o tu cuerpo?

-Basta, de _-detente_ , po _-por_ favor -Rogó mientas intentaba halar de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban e intentaba soportar el dolor de sus músculos.

-Solo nos detendremos cuando accedas a trabajar para nosotros...

-Nunca trabajare para ustedes y nunca lo haré.

-Mala respuesta -Dijo con cierta maldad mientras volvía a presionar el botón del control.

Sintió los últimos vestigios de sus fuerzas abandonarlo, sus parpados se volvían mas pesados ademas cada miembro de su cuerpo estaba estaba entumecido y adolorido, era más dolor del que podía soportar. Su mente se despidió arrastrándolo a la inconsciencia pero sus oídos lograron captar las palabras ultimas palabras del dios.

-Esperamos que tomes la mejor decisión...

 

✿✿✿✿

 

_"Esperamos que tomes la mejor decisión..."_

Despertó sobresaltado ocasionando que rodara fuera de su cama enredado en su sabana y por consecuencia termino cayendo contra el suelo.

-Mierda -Se dijo a si mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Al levantarse noto que ya no traía ropa de calle si no que usaba su pijama habitual y su cama estaba hecha un desorden, lo cual alivio al adolescente.

" _Todo fue un sueño.._."

Sin embargo, todavía había recordaba la horrible sensación de la electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo y el entumecimiento de algunos de sus miembros.

Alargo su mano para recoger la cobija pero al tomarla su mano termino rozando un papel doblado que había salido volando a causa de su sobresalto.

Desdoblo en papel con cierta dificultad mientras sentía su corazón retumbar en su pecho, nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

 

**_Tienes 3 días_ **

**_ -L _ **

 

 " _No puedo hacer esto.._."

El miedo y pánico subir por su pecho, amenazándolo asfixiarlo de dolor. Las lagrimas no tardaron en aparecer, no pudo evitar contenerlos después de todo llorar no tenia nada de malo pero al menos le recordaba que era humano, por ahora.

El ojimiel se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su pijama, cambio sus ropas por una más casual y arrugo la nota antes de tirarla al bote de basura.

" _Hoy es el día. No más excusas, Stiles. Hoy por fin se dirás a Peter._ "

Tomo su mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, mientras guardaba su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su suéter favorito. Tomo la llave que había perdido _-y ~~misteriosamente~~ aparecido en su mesa de noche_ \- ultimo intento, esta era su ultima oportunidad.

 

✿✿✿✿

 

Llego rápido a la escuela, pero no tenia tiempo que perder.

Rápidamente se lanzo en búsqueda de su novio ¿Que tal difícil seria buscarlo en aquella replica de Hogwarts? Mucho.

No tardo en darse cuenta de que Loki bajo la apariencia de Luke lo estaba siguiendo, intento perderle en varias ocasiones tomando atajos y pasillos abarrotados o perdiéndose entre multitudes de adolescentes. Para su buena suerte no tardo con encontrarse con su mejor amigo, salvandolo de su acosador.

" _Flash, te juro que te daría un beso en la frente y un helado de vainilla, pero ahora mismo no tengo dinero así que mejor te besaría..."_

-¿Sabes donde esta Peter?

-Tal vez ¿Por que lo preguntas? ¿Sucede algo entre ustedes?

-No, nada de nada -Se apresuro a mentir el menor.- Solo tengo que decirle algo urgente.

-Stiles, dime.

-Te prometo que no es nada..

-Si no me dices lo que sucede, voy a enfadarme y me iré de aquí sin importar que te enojes conmigo.

-Flash, estoy bien...

-Solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber como tu mejor amigo, no quiero que salgas lastimado. No quiero que nadie te lastime, ni siquiera Peter. Si alguna vez alguien llega a sobrepasarse contigo le romperle la nariz.

-¿Por que me alguien querría lastimarme? Quiero decir, no es que fuera _Jack el Destripador_ y cuando nos encontremos a solas, vaya a destriparme en un callejón,

-No me refería a eso -El atleta tomo un largo suspiro mientras miraba fijamente al castaño.- Solo quiero protegerte por que me importas mucho.

Confiaba plenamente en él pero sentía que lo que sucedía entre su novio y él solo debía quedarse entre ellos dos.

-Hace rato lo vi en la biblioteca con Gwen -Admitió el rubio. 

-¡Eso esta hasta el otro lado del campus! -Exclamo en menor.

-Entonces sera mejor que te apresures.

-Tienes razón, Flash -Se despidió el menor antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos- ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Hasta pronto!

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos termino chocando con otra persona, haciendo que casi terminara en el suelo si no fuera por que la persona con la que choco había rodeado con sus brazos su cintura, logrando evitar que se diera un golpe contra el frió y duro piso.

-Por fin consigo encontrarte.

-¡Peter!

 Finalmente lo había encontrado, después de ayudarlo evitando su caída el menor lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a través de los pasillos.

-Necesito decirte algo, pero aquí no podemos hablarlo -Dijo el castaño al mirar de reojo a Luke, quien ya los había encontrada a pesar de haberlo perdido en la multitud. Tenia cara de satisfacción y de cuando crees que lo tienes todo a la palma de tu mano, el menor no tardo en darse cuenta de que aun disfrutaba de aquellos momento en los que se había aprovechado de su cuerpo, torturándolo y llevándolo a su limite.

-¿A donde vamos, Stiles? -Pregunto en tono divertido en mayor.

-Ya lo veras...

✿✿✿✿

 

Decidieron saltarse las clases e ir a un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca del la Universidad, en la cual solo había personas mayores y algunos perros callejeros.

-Necesito decirte algo Stiles...

-¡Ah! ¿Que sucede, Peter? -El menor se sorprendió de las palabras de su novio.

" _Tal vez no soy el único que guarda secretos..._ "

-¿Sabes que es lo peor que te puede pasar? -El menor respondió negativamente moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.-Que no puedas confiar en la persona que más amas en este mundo. No puedo confiar en nadie más, solo en ti.

-Peter...

-Por eso tengo algo que decirte, Stiles -Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar.-Recuerdas que le preguntaste a Steve por que me quedaba con ellos en la torre, él mintió. En realidad estoy viviendo con ellos en la torre por que yo...

Stiles noto que las manos de su Peter temblaban, estaba teniendo una lucha interna para revelarle su secreto al igual que él. Como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, lo tomo con cuidado de su mano entrelazándola con la de él, era un gesto que lo tranquilizaba mucho.

-Yo soy Spiderman... 

" _Mi novio es Spiderman ¡No puede ser! ¡MI NOVIO ES SPIDERMAN!_ "

-Mi novio es Spiderman...-Repitió el menor mientras su cabeza estaba hecho un lió.

-Stiles, quiero que sepas otras dos cosas. Nunca dejaría que te hagan daño por que eres lo más importante para mi, no importa si muero en el intento, yo siempre te protegeré. Hay muchas malas personas que buscan la oportunidad de lastimarme a mi y a los que amo por eso te entenderé si quieres dejarme...

-Escúchame con atención, Peter Benjamín Parker -Stiles lo interrumpió, colocando sus manos en las mejillas del mayor.-No eres una mala persona, eres una buena persona a la que le han pasado cosas malas, solo hay una cosa que eres y esa es ser bueno.

-Solo no quiero perderte a ti también -Entonces el castaño lo comprendió, Peter había expuesto su miedo más grande: perderlo a él.- No quiero perderte como a todos los que me han importado, no a ti. Yo simplemente no lo soportaría.

-Cuando quieres mucho a alguien es inevitable no sentir miedo de perderla.

El mayor no se resistió más y se abalanzo hacia el menor, envolviéndose en un dulce y tierno beso, el cual no duro mucho por la falta de oxigeno que reclamaban sus pulmones.

-Así que ¿Que es lo que querías decirme? -Pregunto el mayor.

" _¡Oh, mierda!_ "

El menor soltó un suspiro antes de hablar, era el momento de la verdad.

-Solo tengo miedo que después de esto, me odies y nada vuelva a ser igual -Su mente era una caos total, debatiéndose internamente sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no.

-Stiles -Pronuncio su nombre suavemente como si fuera a romperse en cualquier segundo.- Nada de lo que digas me hará odiarte.

Sabia que después de esto, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Es una historia algo larga e increíble, pero no tanto como mi novio siendo un superhéroe, así que ponte cómodo por que voy a contarte como es que mi vida se fue por el caño -Admitió el castaño, mientras su novio se recostaba usando los muslos del menor como almohada.-Todo empezó cuando mi mejor amigo fue mordido por un hombre lobo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA A TODOS!
> 
> ¡HE VUELTO CON UNA NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN!  
> Peter al fin se lo ha dicho a Stiles pero ¿Stiles podrá decírselo a Peter? si es asi ¿Como reaccionara Peter?  
> ¿Que creen ustedes? ¿El amor lo puede todo?
> 
> Mis vacaciones de Semana Santa están por terminar -Cries in Spanish D': -Pero me esforzare al máximo para actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Me fue un poco difícil de escribir pero al final quede satisfecha con el resultado :'D
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Si quieren que les dedique algún capitulo solo tiene que decirme, no tengan miedo :3  
> Acepto sugerencias <3 <\-----Triste intento de corazón con love :c
> 
> ¿sugerencias? ¿Galletas? ¿Pastelillos? ¿Algún comentario o amenaza?  
> ¡ME ENCANTA RESPONDER SUS DUDAS! ¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS!


	22. ❀Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incluso si las probabilidades estaban en su contra, su corazón lo elegía una y otra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Antes de que inicien el capitulo, quisiera recomendarles que escuchen esta canción mientras lo leen:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50SNDaXQxWQ
> 
> Si por alguna razón no pueden copiar el link, les escribiré el nombre de la canción:  
> Hate Me by Eurielle 
> 
> Mientras escuchaba la canción, me llego la inspiración para escribir el capitulo.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

Siguió contando hasta que su voz se apago, sabia que no hay nada peor que revivir el pasado y volver atravesar por la senda de los dolorosos recuerdos, cada vez que notaba que Stiles estaba apunto de perderse en aquellos tristes memorias solo le bastaba con un simple gesto de cariño por parte de su parte para que volviera en si.

Aunque al inicio todo fue confuso para él, trato de entenderlo más que podía y no hacer preguntas.

**¿Hombres lobo? ¿Banshees? ¿Druidas? ¿Sacrificios?**

Aun siendo un superheroe sabia que en el mundo había cosas inexplicables que todavía le faltaban por conocer, pero jamas había insinuado sobre la presencia de criaturas sobrenaturales y mucho menos en un pequeño pueblito de California.

Peter sabia que para su novio no era nada fácil tener que revivir esos momentos pero sabia que tarde o temprano descubriría la verdad y la mejor opción era saber toda la verdad por parte de él.

Cuando creía que ya no podía haber criaturas más peligrosas a las que podía enfrentarse, entonces llego a la peor parte de la historia.

 **El Nogitsune**.

 

 

**_He says save me, save me_ **

_She says maybe, maybe…_

 

-Según lo que nos había contado Deaton, es un demonio que disfruta del caos y la destrucción...

Aunque Stiles se describía como un monstruo que asesino a más de una docena de personas inocentes y a dos de sus amigos, dolor y sufrimiento que había sido guardado en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Me obligo cometer cosas terribles -Su voz pareció perder un poco de fuerza mientras el brillo de sus ojos revelaba que estaba rememorando los terribles momentos en los que había perdido completo control de si mismo, pero continuo contando.- Pense que los perdería a todos, a mis amigos, a mi padre...

El era un adolescente, la marioneta de un demonio, no era inocente pero era un humano asustado e inseguro, con debilidades y miedos. Peter sabia que en el fondo él seguía siendo aquel adolescente sarcástico y risueño que había demostrado antes, pero se ocultaba tras todos el dolor y el miedo que sentía, temiendo que sucesos del pasado se volvieran a repetir. 

Una persona incapaz de superar el dolor, reviviendo aquel infierno cada segundo, negándose a la realidad y cargando con un peso que no le correspondió, todos tienen limites y el estaba llegando al suyo.

Sabia que al mirar sus hermosos ojos castaños, estas escondían el dolor y la tragedia que cargaba sobre sus hombros, una carga que injustamente le había tocado llevar.  
No podía dejar de preguntarse como había sido su novio cuando todavía tenia una vida normal, antes de que sucediera esa noche en la que fueron a buscar un cadáver en el bosque. También no pudo evitar odiar a los miembros de la manada aunque Stiles siempre trataba de describirlos como buenas personas, eso no justificaba el hecho de que todos le dieran la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, no pudo evitar odiar a Scott, a Lydia y mucho menos a Derek, quien siempre había tratado de la peor manera a su novio.  
Intentaba contener la rabia que sentía cuando el menor le contó sobre la noche en la que Scott - _la persona en la que su novio había considerado como su hermano._ \- le había dado la espalda y rechazado de la manada. Quería darles una lección a ambos licantropos, nadie podía hacerle eso a su Stiles, ni siquiera unos pretenciosos hombres lobo.

Se había prometido a si mismo que lo protegería de todo lo que amenazara su vida, incluso si eso significara perder su propia vida solo por el bienestar del menor.

 -Ver morir a las personas que más amas, podía parecer lo peor ¿Cierto? -En ese momentos, las lagrimas que había intentado contener se deslizaron suavemente por su mejilla, llevando consigo el dolor y el miedo que sentía.-Pues no lo es, lo peor era que yo seguía con vida.

Ante las palabras del castaño, uno de los recuerdos que tanto había anhelado enterrar y jamas volver a encontrar, se instalo en su mente.

**Recordó la noche en la que lo había perdido todo.**

 

 

_Hate me_

_Break me_

_**Then save me, save me** _

 

_Push me_

_Crush me_

_**Then save me, save me** _

 

_El techo se caía a pedazos mientras las llamas se avivaban a su alrededor, no le dio importancia al sofocante calor que lo lastimaba. No le importaba lo que le sucediera a el, en su tenia en su mente solo tenia un solo objetivo._

_Encontrar a su Tía May._

_La mujer que lo había criado con tanto cariño y amor, a pesar de haber perdido al hombre que más había amado ella jamas perdió aquella sonrisa._ _Recorrió_ _las habitaciones de la casa en busca de alguna señal de su tía, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Una de las vigas había aplastado sus piernas impidiendo su escape,_ _rápidamente acudió al rescate de la mayor._

_-¡Peter! Tienes que irte de aquí, el viene por ti._

_-¿Quien? Bueno, eso no importa -Intento levantar la viga pero fue un intento en vano, estaba demasiado caliente._

_-Peter, por favor. Es inútil, tienes que irte huye antes de que te encuentre._

_-¿¡Que!? -Exclamo mientras se hallaba al borde de las lagrimas ¿Como podía pedirle que hiciera tal cosa?- ¡N-no podemos pensar en eso! ¡Estas herida y debemos buscarte ayuda!_

_-¡Peter! -Dijo ante sucumbir a los limites del dolor.- ¡Ya no podre cuidar de ti! ¿Por que no puedes hacerme caso por una vez en tu vida? ¡Habra alguien a quien debas proteger así como tu tío y yo deseábamos cuidarte!_

_Una fuerte explosión resonó en toda la casa causando que toda la construcción se sacudirá, algunas partes del techo empezaron a ceder. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron por debajo de las axilas, arrastrándolo fuera de su casa en llamas. El chico pataleaba y gritaba para liberarse, intentaba no caer en la realidad no quería entender lo que había estado negando hasta ese momento, esa noche iba a perderlo todo._

_Contemplo con sus propios ojos como la casa en la que había crecido, ahora se caía a pedazos._

_No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que las manos lo soltaron y cayo de rodillas en el seco pasto, lo había perdido todo._

_Todo lo que alguna vez había amado y lo que le había importado._

_-¿Estas bien? -Pregunto suavemente una voz masculina a sus espaldas._

_Una mano lo tomo por el hombro, en señal de apoyo pero el castaño se abalanzo hacia el hombre rodeándolo con sus brazos y esperando que el hombre correspondiera su abrazo mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello del adulto, un aroma familiar inundo su nariz. El sofocante dolor se asentaba en su pecho amenazándolo con asfixiarlo, era terriblemente hiriente, se aferro del adulto como si su vida dependiera de ellos por que así era en realidad._

_Estaba derrumbándose._

_-Tranquilo todo estará bien -El mayor acaricio con cariño las cabellos castaños del menor, al sentir como su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de los sollozos reprimidos._

_-¡Steve! Llegue lo más rápido que puedo ¿Que fue lo que...? -_ _El adulto enmudeció ante las agresivas llamas que destruían el hogar._ _-Sera mejor irnos..._

_-Tienes razón, Tony -Esta vez Steve se dirigió a el menor, quien seguía aferrado a el como si su vida dependiera de ello.- Peter, tenemos que irnos._

_El menor solo respondió con un sollozo, un doloroso sollozo que rompió el corazón de ambos adultos, sin decir más el super soldado cargo al menor entre sus brazos y lo llevo hacia el vehículo en el que había llegado el filantropo._

_Una vez que los tres estuvieran en el auto, Steve puso el motor en marcha mientras hablaba entre susurros con Tony. Peter no se intereso por la conversación, solo miraba por la ventana del elegante vehículo como todo lo que alguna vez había tenido, ahora se reducía a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Apretó con fuerza la pequeña sabana que le había dado Tony, sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse entre sus manos._

_-Entonces ¿Que fue lo que sucedió, Tony?_

_-Según los informes que Jarvis ha logrado obtener. -El mayor contuvo la respiración por unos segundos.- Alguien tuvo que haber planeado esto, fue un sabotaje. Esto no fue un accidente, esto no es algo normal, Steve. Alguien quería que esto sucediera._

_-No importa quien lo hizo -Dijo el adulto mientas sujetaba el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.- Solo se que nos lo pagara, pagara por lo que le ha hecho a Peter._

_El silencio se hizo presente entre los tres, ninguno hizo ningún comentario hasta que se detuvo el auto._

_-No sera lo mismo, pero nos tendrás a nosotros -Dijo el rubio con la voz más suave que pudo emplear.- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar._

_El adolescente se quito la cobija que lo cubría para mirar la imponente edificación que se alzaban frente a sus ojos._

**_La torre de los Vengadores._ **

 

 

 

**_She stops walking, walking_ **

_He stops falling, falling_

****

 

**_He looks her in the eyes and he says…_ **

 

-Y viaje desde California hasta New York, creyendo que tal vez podría tener una vida normal.

-Stiles...-Tomo las manos del menor y las entrelazo con las suyas, no se había percatado de cuanto tiempo se había perdido entre sus recuerdos.

Usando la voz más suave y dulce que pudo manejar, le hablo al menor. Su corazón de detuvo en el momento en el que se topo con el par de ojos castaños que le miraban fijamente y con una reveladora tristeza, aquellos ojos que brillaban por las lagrimas contenidas que no querían ser derramadas y sus mejillas que estaban levemente teñidas de un rojo carmesí. Se veía tan frágil como si en cualquier momento podría romperse, Peter sintió que algo dentro de el se rompía y lucho consigo mismo para no envolver en sus brazos al menor intentando resguardarlo de aquellos que intentaran hacerle daño.

_"¡Habra alguien a quien debas proteger así como tu tío y yo deseábamos cuidarte!..."_

-¿Recuerdas que te prometí que siempre estaríamos juntos? 

El menor asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Pues seguirá siendo así. Ambos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, pero te prometo que esta vez sera diferente por que nos tendremos el uno para el otro, sin importar lo que pase.

-¿N-no me tienes miedo?

-¡Por su puesto que no! Tu no eres como el, tu eres Stiles Stilinski. Tu eres mi camino y siempre lo seras, hay millones de razones para que nos separemos pero estoy harto de todas y cada una de ellas. Todos tenemos que escoger y yo te escogo a ti, nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión y tu sabes que soy un cabezota para estas cosas.

-Siento no haberte dicho esto antes, tenia miedo de lo que pensarías de mi y yo... me asuste y... y.. solo pensé que perdería a la única persona que he amado y no me ha abandonado.

-¡Tu pasado no define tu futuro! El te obligo a cometer esas atrocidades, no eras tu Stiles. Era él y solamente él, tu no podías haber hecho nada más que mirar. Así que intenta entender lo que te estoy diciendo, no fue tu culpa.

-Tal vez... -La voz del menor perdió fuerza hasta que casi fue inaudible, excepto para Peter.- Si tan solo fuera más fuerte, yo... yo hubiera podido haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

-Escúchame, Stiles -El mayor uso el dorso de su mano para secar las lagrimas que recorrían libremente en las mejillas del menor.- Tienes razón, tal vez no se lo que es ser poseído por un demonio, tal vez no se como es perder el control sobre tu cuerpo, pero si se lo que es perder todo aquello por lo que creíste, por lo que luchaste, se lo que es perder a los que amas, a tu familia, tu mundo y a ti mismo -Concluyo bajando su voz hasta convertirse en un susurro.- Se lo que es luchar con todas tus fuerzas para recuperar algo e intentar evitar lo inevitable, usando todas tus fuerzas hasta que pierdes la esperanza, hasta que sientes desfallecer, mientras ves con tus propios ojos como tu vida se te escapa entre tus dedos.

 

-Pe _-_ pero soy una amenaza, el sigue dentro de mi -Sollozo el menor.- No quiero lastimarte, no lo soportaría.

-No lo eres para mi y no hables como si tu vida valiera tan poco, eres muy importante para mi.

-No importa cuanto me ames, Peter. No podremos contra esto, no podemos vencerlo. No puedo protegerte a ti ni a mi mismo, ni de esto que siento, pero tampoco podemos cambiar lo que somos y quienes somos. ¡No creo poder controlar esto, Peter! He hecho mucho daño a personas inocentes, y no me lo estoy inventando. Soy un monstruo ¿A caso no ves en lo que me estoy convirtiendo? Incluso tu también me tienes miedo.

-No es cierto, no te tengo miedo.

-Tendrías que tenerlo.

-Te aseguro que no es así -El mayor se inclino para depositar un beso en la frente del menor.

-Así que ¿No estas asustado de mi?

-En absoluto.

-Entonces ¿Como lo venceremos?

-Juntos.- Dijo antes de que unieran sus labios fundiéndose en un cálido beso, sus labios se movían con suavidad saboreando el amor que ambos se tenían.

Y esa era la verdad, aunque no eran conscientes de la tormenta que estaba a punto del desatarse ni de la malvada luna que estaba alzándose.

 

**But promise me you’ll never let us go.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOOOOOOOLA A TODOS!
> 
> Perdónenme si el capitulo es algo corto, pero acabo de volver a entrar a clases.  
> ¿¡Por que Yisus!? ¿¡POR QUE!? 
> 
> Y acabo de entrar en semana de exámenes -de hecho debería estar estudiando-, pero estoy aquí actualizando por que ustedes lo valen ;D
> 
> Mientras tanto espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y hayan escuchado la canción.  
> Es simplemente hermosa y triste :'c  
> Espero poder contestar sus comentarios -hay varios que no he podido contestar por falta de tiempo :'c-, y eso me hace sentir mal gente.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Si quieren que les dedique algún capitulo solo tiene que decirme, no tengan miedo :3
> 
> ¿Sugerencias? ¿Galletas? ¿Caramelos? ¿Algún comentario o amenaza?  
> ¡TODO ES BIEN RECIBIDO EN LA CAJA DE COMENTARIOS!


End file.
